Rejets
by Sweet Nigthmare
Summary: La vie aurait-elle continué normalement si ces quatre là n'étaient pas venus le chercher ? Il n'aurait certainement pas eu à souffrir autant. Décidément ce jour-là il aurait dû rester au lit. UR
1. L'attaque surprise

Bonjour à tous !  
Je viens pour la première fois sur un site de fanfictions, pour vous faire partager le toute première que j'ai écrite à ce jour. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à dire qu'aucun des personnes ici bas ne m'appartiennent malheureusement... M'enfin je crois que beaucoup de mon s'en doute ! Sur ce je vous laisser Profiter de ma petite introduction qui j'espère vous donnera l'envie de continuer à me suivre. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

Sweet Nightmare.

* * *

**Rejets**

**I) L'attaque surprise**

Depuis de longues minutes une silhouette sombre était assise en bordure du village. Ce jeune homme réfléchissait aux propos tenus précédemment par son maître juste avant de partir. La colère et la sensation de ne plus avancer obscurcissaient son jugement, c'est pourquoi il tentait de se calmer par tous les moyens en venant à cet endroit. L'observation avait toujours été chez lui un don, une qualité. Il savait analyser avec la plus grande patience et le plus grand sang-froid toutes les situations qui s'imposaient à lui. Il en était de même lorsqu'il détaillait un lieu où une personne. Il retenait dans un coin de sa tête chacun des détails composant l'objet de son observation. Il aimait à regarder et se perdre dans le feuillage d'un arbre ou sur son écorce. Les nervures fines des jeunes feuilles le transportaient dans des contrées verdoyantes imaginaires, tandis que les morceaux d'écorce durs l'envoyaient dans des territoires arides aux roches éparses et solides comme sur les volcans. Cette activité calme et posée l'apaisait à bien des égards. C'était donc dans ce but que le garçon s'était installé sur le sol à retracer les courbes de l'horizon face à lui. Les étoiles le veillaient de leur lumière pâle, perçant l'étendue de ténèbres dénudée de nuages. Le vent créait un délicat remous dans ses cheveux sans que cela ne le gêne. Les feuilles de la végétation environnante s'agitaient dans un léger bruissement réconfortant. Un frottement à peine plus fort que les autres attira finalement le penseur. Son attention se dirigea aussitôt sur les buissons à l'origine du froissement. Il sentait la présence, bien que cachée, de plusieurs personnes derrière les buissons. Se sachant repérés, quatre ninjas s'extirpèrent de leur cachette dévoilant ainsi leurs identités aux yeux du jeune homme. Ils se mirent alors à détailler rapidement leur cible de leurs regards hautains et narquois. L'un d'entre eux se décida à prendre la parole :

- Ainsi c'est toi Sasuke ? Nous sommes les quatre du son, expliqua-t-il pointant du pouce son bandeau frontal gravé d'une petite note de musique. Nous souhaiterions que tu nous accompagnes jusque chez maître Orochimaru sans poser de problèmes.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez à me donner des ordres ?

- On va donc devoir utiliser la force pour te convaincre de suivre. Ça tombe bien je me ferais une joie de retourner toute ta faiblesse dans ta belle petite gueule d'ange , répondit Sakon.

- Hn ! Encore faut-il que vous en soyez capable !

Ceci dit, Sasuke sauta plus loin d'un bond leste à la fin de sa phrase. Dans les airs, il avait d'ores et déjà commencé à étudier la situation et les moyens de contre-attaque mis à sa disposition. Il se trouvait vêtu d'un simple ensemble de coton noir et pieds nus, rien qui ne puisse atténuer les coups lui étant portés. Sa sacoche à kunais et shurikens, qu'il traînait normalement par vents et marées, était restée dans sa chambre. La seule arme qu'il possédait était donc le filin et le kunai qu'avait utilisé Kakashi pour l'attacher à l'arbre. Il lui fallait donc trouver très rapidement une stratégie qui puisse retourner les événements à son avantage. Un petit coup d'œil circulaire lui permit d'évaluer l'environnement de l'affrontement et ses chances d'en tirer parti.

Sitôt ses pieds à nouveau sur le sol, ses quatre ennemis entreprirent de l'encercler afin de l'attaquer tous ensemble. Tous envoyèrent alors une pluie de projectiles afin de le coincer. Le jeune homme pas vraiment du même avis bondit à nouveau. Durant le laps de temps qu'avait pris leur arrivée sur lui, Sasuke avait activé ses Sharingans. De cette manière les mouvements adverses lui paraissaient lents et décousus. Une fois au summum de la portée de son saut, il composa les signes du katon avant de faire déferler sur les ninjas du son une immense vague de feu. Profitant de l'aveuglement dû à ses flammes, il envoya son kunai sur ses opposants. La plus lente, se retrouva piégée contre tronc d'un arbre au même titre que Sasuke précédemment. Il en profita alors pour continuer son attaque par un violent coup de pied au sommet du crâne de Kidômaru. Celui-ci bien habile de ses six bras réussi à contrer le coup. Mais le brun n'était pas au bout de son enchaînement. Il continua par le coup suivant composant sa technique intitulée « La fureur du lion ». Sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait compléter totalement ce coup de taijutsu sans être désavantagé par le nombre de membres antérieur de son adversaire, il se servit simplement de son mouvement comme d'une feinte afin d'empêtrer les bras de celui-ci dans le fil qu'il tenait toujours. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il lança un nouveau katon le long du fil afin de les lui brûler sévèrement. Étonné par le fil qu'il n'avait alors pas remarqué, il ne put réagir et esquiver les flammes.

Tandis que leur cible était occupée par l'un des leur, Sakon en profita pour l'attaquer de dos. Il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing sous lequel sa colonne vertébrale émit un drôle de craquement. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas cédé, sinon le pauvre serait devenu tétraplégique, mais la douleur se répercuta violemment dans le moindre de ses muscles et os. Il avait tenté de porter atteinte aux nerfs de Sasuke afin de l'empêcher de continuer à se battre. Quelque peu diminué, il fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Sentant le danger approcher, il poussa son attention au maximum durant ce laps de temps. Le coup lui sembla encore plus lent que d'ordinaire, et malgré son handicap certain à ce moment, d'un mouvement svelte, il esquiva un lourd poing dirigé vers son estomac. Il contre-attaqua dans la même foulée d'un vif coup du tranchant de la main vers le cou de Jinbôrô. Il atteignit sa cible avec facilité, mais le manque de force dû à la précédente attaque de Sakon supprima l'inpact qu'il y aurait dû avoir. Son opulent adversaire se retrouva simplement étourdit durant une petite minute. Malgré tout le jeune homme su profiter de l'immobilisation temporaire du ninja. Depuis sa position entre lui et Sakon, il envoya ses deux pieds dans les estomacs des deux comparses. Jinbôrô en eu le souffle coupé mais Sakon lui réussit à atténuer le coup d'une esquive bienvenue.

Durant l'affrontement le genin continuait à jeter des coups d'oeil d'ensemble continuant à faire pleuvoir le plus de coups possible. Il savait que les ninjas du son lui étaient supérieurs tant en force qu'en expérience et qu'il serait à leur merci si le combat traînait trop en longueur. La situation était encore largement à son désavantage, et les coups auquel il n'avait su trouver de parade l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Afin de pousser sa vitesse au maximum, il propageait continuellement un flux de chakra dans tout son corps. Ceci ajouté à ses Sharingans qui semblaient mieux lire encore les mouvements qu'habituellement, Sasuke était d'autant plus insaisissable pour les ninjas d'Orochimaru. Malgré cela, son corps n'étant pas habitué à tant de dépense d'un seul coup, il ralentissait occasionnellement ce qui permettait ces quelques coups bruts qui l'atteignaient. Bien entendu, les quatre adversaires tiraient à chaque fois parti des rares occasions qui se présentaient à eux. C'est de cette manière que le jeune brun se retrouva dans une impasse. Son chakra commençait sérieusement à lui faire défaut et il repoussait la Marque avec difficulté. Tayuya et Kindômaru qui avaient eu le temps de se libérer de l'emprise du fil, l'attaquaient de part et d'autre simultanément. Sakon lui lança sarcastiquement :

- Tu as compris maintenant à quel point tu es faible.

À ce moment-là, l'image d'Itachi s'imposa à son esprit. Il réentendit sa tirade sur sa faiblesse et sa haine trop petite. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui. À l'instant où les deux autres allaient le toucher, il se lança avec la rage du désespoir et sa haine ravivée férocement dans un dernier chidori. Ce qu'il se produisit alors surprit autant Sasuke que ses opposants. Les éclairs du chidori n'étaient pas sortis uniquement depuis sa main, mais depuis l'intégralité de son corps. La violence du coup créa une vive explosion qui fit s'effondrer une partie du terrain. Le jeune homme eu un discret sourire, car son but était de les précipiter dans la fosse qui se trouvait, plus tôt, encore à plusieurs mètres de là. Cependant avec son attaque, celui-ci s'était « rapproché » d'eux. Deux des ninjas étaient déjà en pleine chute inconscient à cause de l'électrocution qu'ils s'étaient prise. Jinbôrô était sur le point de suivre ses deux camarades et Sakon penchait déjà dans le vide. L'action qui s'ensuivit ne fut absolument pas prévue dans la stratégie du garçon qui ne put donc pas l'éviter. En effet, tandis que ce dernier tombait dans le vide, Sakon, plus résistant que les autres, réussit à lui agripper la cheville. L'électricité qui parcourait encore le corps de sa cible finit de le faire plonger dans l'inconscient. Sasuke quant à lui fut entrainé par ce dernier et se sentait basculer avec effarement dans le vide, comme au ralenti.


	2. Sur le chemin du retour

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le second chapitre de Rejets. Je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme de parution.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**II) Sur le chemin du retour.**

Alors qu'il tombait, Sasuke voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Il priait pour ne pas sombrer une fois le choc encaissé. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'évanouisse auquel cas il serait à la merci des quatre ninjas qu'il avait précipités dans la fosse. Plus encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, la fin de sa chute fut particulièrement violente, les ténèbres s'étaient inexorablement emparées de lui contre sa volonté. Seul l'obscurité, le froid et la solitude l'entouraient. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il remarqua premièrement qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Ses yeux étaient grandement reconnaissants de ne pas avoir été maltraités par une lumière blanche aveuglante. Au moment où il avait tenté de se situer d'une vague vision d'ensemble, une douleur écœurante s'empara de lui. Son estomac se retourna longuement avant de finir par se calmer. Le garçon avait bien cru qu'il vomirait ses tripes quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois sa respiration à peu près de nouveau correcte, il retenta un mouvement. La vague de souffrance subit un pic dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il se sentait incapable de bouger, mais en fier Uchiha qu'il était, il ne lâcha en rien et finit par se redresser. Il vit autour de lui les corps encore inconscients de ses ennemis éparpillés autour de lui. Ils étaient blessés, mais pas mortellement certainement qu'ils s'en sortiraient eux aussi tout comme lui. C'est là qu'en plus de la douleur lancinante et atroce qui le parcourait, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas passé trop de temps et que les fidèles d'Orochimaru en viendraient certainement bientôt eux aussi à se réveiller. Il fallait donc qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin le plus vite possible. Il regarda alors l'état de ses blessures ce qui le désespéra. Il était dans un état lamentable. L'atterrissage avait été franchement dévastateur. Son bras droit avait été transpercé de part en part par un pic rocheux, achevant d'en briser l'humérus et saignait abondamment. Son poignet le lançait beaucoup. Sa jambe droite n'avait pas meilleure allure. Son fémur avait traversé sa cuisse et se retrouvait à l'air libre et sa cheville arborait une couleur violacée des plus douloureuses. Son torse complétait le tout par une douleur brute à chaque respiration qu'il faisait. La conclusion qu'il était très mal parti, lui vint en même temps qu'un goût de bile et de sang dans sa gorge.

Le genin dut forcer son calme au plus vite. Il regarda autour de lui malgré la vision légèrement floue qu'il avait et repéra ce qui pourrait peut-être le sauver momentanément. À quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait le kunai de Kakashi qui lui avait déjà bien servit au cours du combat. Il se tendit de tout son long et se traîna un peu pour l'atteindre et l'attraper. Il l'utilisa pour découper deux longues bandes de tissus dans le bas de son tee-shirt. Il les enroula successivement autour de des membres droits pour en arrêter l'écoulement du liquide rouge poisseux qui risquait de lui faire défaut plus tard. Le jeune homme était bien conscient du fait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour bouger, mais il comptait démontrer qu'avec une volonté froide et inébranlable on pouvait parvenir à l'impossible. Il sonda alors ses réserves de chakra afin de jauger s'il pouvait s'en servir pour remontrer la roche abrupte de la fosse. De ce qu'il ressentait, il conclût qu'il ne pourrait pas se sortir de là. Cependant il n'était pas question pour lui d'attendre ici qu'on vienne l'aider ou que les sbires du maître des serpents l'emmènent contre son gré. Il se força à se remettre sur ses pieds en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la roche. Une fois en position debout, tout son corps fut pris de rudes spasmes et réclamait de se laisser tomber au sol pour se reposer tranquillement. Mais Sasuke quant à lui était loin d'être du même avis que son corps et continua à repousser l'inévitable. Il concentra tout le chakra qui lui restait dans ses pieds et pris la plus grande impulsion vers le haut dont il fut capable. Dès que ses pieds effleurèrent la paroi, ils s'y adhérèrent délicatement. L'envie de vomir lui noua les entrailles encore plus vivement. Bouger ses muscles était une torture immonde, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il persévéra donc et débuta son ascension en faisant les pas les plus grands possibles et les moins nombreux. Chacun d'entre eux lui coûta beaucoup que ce soit en énergie, en chakra ou en sang. Presque arrivé au sommet, un vertige plus fort que les précédents lui fit perdre sa concentration. Son chakra l'abandonna et il fut contraint de se raccrocher au bord du trou pour ne pas retomber au fond. La dureté de son réflexe salvateur lui arracha une longue plainte de souffrance qui manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il joua alors de sa puissante volonté envers et contre tous pour se maintenir en position et redevenir maître de lui-même. Tous ses membres s'agitaient de plus belle, mais il lui fallait assécher la moindre petite goûte de chakra qu'il lui restait pour le tout dernier bond qui lui permettrait de retrouver la surface. À grand renfort de son calme olympien, il épuisa complètement ses réserves et poussa aussi fort que possible sur les rochers sous lui.

Après une nouvelle descente vers le sol et un dérapage plus que désagréable, le jeune homme se permit un petit gémissement de douleur. Tentant de ralentir sa respiration, il se releva et rebroussa chemin vers Konoha. Il se trouvait à son extrême bordure, et il lui fallait traverser tout le village pour rentrer au quartier Uchiha. Prenant son mal en patience, il choisit les ruelles les plus désertes, sombres et étroites pour enfin se retrouver devant les murs décorés aux armoiries de son clan. L'éternel éventail commandant du feu était affiché tout le long de les façades des bâtiments. Le trajet du retour lui avait paru interminable, il avait eu l'impression que de longues heures s'étaient écoulées. En réalité il ne lui avait pris qu'une heure et demie contrairement aux vingt minutes qu'il lui avait fallu à l'aller. Il pénétra alors le plus vite possible la porte qui barrait l'entrée. Le soulagement d'être enfin chez lui, en sécurité s'insinua avec délice dans ses veines, si bien qu'il en oublia légèrement la douleur qui l'étranglait toujours un peu plus. Il décida qu'il serait sage de faire deux bandages propres sur ses blessures ouvertes avant de se laisser aller à un sommeil plus que nécessaire. Le jeune Uchiha se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain afin de trouver de quoi panser ses plaies. Il récupéra deux rouleaux de bandes blanches et propres. Il s'occupa en premier lieu de son bras, dont le tissu de coton sombre dégoulinait de rouge foncé. Sans plus de cérémonie, il sectionna le tout d'un coup de kunai bien placé de qui fit tomber les lourds lambeaux trempés sur le carrelage. Un bout de la bande dans la bouche, il entoura précautionneusement dans un pansement bien serré. Ceci fait, il reporta son attention sur sa jambe. Il commença par retirer sa chaussure pour observer l'état de sa cheville. Elle était gonflée, chaude, et d'un violet bien foncé. Il s'était probablement fait une entorse... Il revint alors sur sa seconde plaie sanglante. Sans doute celle qu'il trouvait la plus horrible. Il avait une idée concrète de la manière dont il devait remettre son fémur en place qui faisait faire des bonds à son estomac. Néanmoins il se força. Il attrapa le premier fil solide qui lui passa par la main, et le fixa à la poignée de la porte. Il s'assit au sol et noua l'autre bout de la cordelette à sa cheville blessée. Il devait maintenant passer à l'étape la plus horrible de sa méthode de remise en place des os... Avec une dernière moue de dégoût il se mit en position fœtale contre le mur, sa jambe valide repliée contre un meuble en coin de la pièce, et l'autre tendue par le fil, lui-même tendu par sa fixation à la poignée de la porte. Il agrippa son tee-shirt noir, retiré pour soigner son bras, et l'appliqua sur sa jambe. Avec un haut-le-coeur, il appuya le plus fort possible simultanément sur sa blessure de sa main, et sur le meuble de sa jambe. Le bas de sa jambe fut tiré par la porte, et le haut tiré et appuyé par le reste de son corps. Son os coulissa à sa place tout en lui faisant pousser un hurlement plus animal qu'humain. La douleur eût tôt fait de le faire plonger, et il perdit conscience dans cette position incongrue le visage crispé par la souffrance. Le cri avait résonné dans toute cette partie de la ville. Personne n'avait pu entendre, car le quartier était vide de citoyens. Bien que le blessé aurait pu se satisfaire qu'aucune oreille n'ait perçu la plainte qui lui avait échappé, la raison aurait probablement meurtri son cœur encore un peu plus.

Sasuke eut bien du mal à émerger. Il avait envie de continuer à dormir et sa fatigue était grande, mais il tremblait de toute part et son matelas lui semblait vraiment dur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux décidé à bouger, il tomba sur un plafond baigné de lumière. Le premier blocage se trouva là. Ce n'était pas du tout le plafond de sa chambre et il n'y avait pas de rideaux aux fenêtres ce qui permettait au soleil d'inonder la pièce. Alors qu'il allait se redresser prévoyant un simple engourdissement des muscles, l'épisode de la veille se rappela à lui à sur la moindre petite parcelle de peau et une nausée brusque. Il était gelé et la tête lui tournait ajoutant à son envie de vomir. Toujours secoué de spasmes, il détacha fébrilement sa cheville et entreprit de finir le travail commencé quelques heures plus tôt. Il retira son tee-shirt de sa jambe, qui avait plus ou moins servit de compresse étant donné qu'il était tâché de sang lui aussi. Il découpa son ancien bandage de fortune et le remplaça par un neuf. Avec ce qu'il lui restait du dernier rouleau de lin blanc, il compressa sa cheville gonflée pour la maintenir. Il se remit debout avec le plus grand mal du monde et boita en s'appuyant sur les murs jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit le temps de retirer son pantalon sale, avant de se glisser avec lenteur sur sa couette épaisse. Ce fut là l'une des rares fois où il se surprit à bénir les jours de repos. En effet, pendant encore cinq jours il n'avait pas à sortir de chez lui et pouvait dormir autant qu'il voulait.

Deux jours entiers voilà le temps qu'il avait passé dans son lit sans se réveiller une seul fois. Le jeune homme quitta enfin son lourd sommeil aux alentours de midi. Un regard rapide vers le réveil lui donna cette information, mais rien dans la maison ne pouvait lui donner la date du jour. La vision trouble, un tournis de tous les diables toujours présent, il leva pour aller se soulager, et manger un peu. Toujours aussi frigorifié, il attrapa le vêtement le plus chaud qu'il possédait et le passa sur lui avant d'enfiler un short noir. Une fois à la cuisine, il fait travailler ses deux bras pour se préparer des boules de riz blanc, plus communément appelées onigiris. C'était ce qu'il connaissait de plus rapide et consistant. Bien évidement leur donner une belle forme fut dur avec son bras en pauvre état, mais il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il les juge correctes, et nous presque parfaites. En manque de légumes frais, il craqua et se composa une salade de tomates, thon, laitue et maïs. Pour compléter le tout, il réalisa une subtile sauce qui permettait de relever agréablement le goût des ingrédients de sa salade. Cette fois enfin satisfait, il s'attabla devant son déjeuner. Il allait entamer son repas, lorsque qu'un boucan impossible fit vibrer sa porte. Jurant dans sa barbe, il déposa ses baguettes et abandonna tout sur la table. Il entendait un excité crier son nom depuis l'extérieur avec une force propre à lui abîmer les tympans. Continuant de déverser sa colère dans le silence le plus total, il boita jusqu'à l'entrée et repris sa stature fière avant d'ouvrir et attendre l'explication de ce tapage devant sa porte d'un regard noir. Un blondinet tout sourire comme d'ordinaire lui lança :

- Yo Sasuke ! J'viens d'la part de Maître Kakashi pour t'annoncer qu'on aura une mission demain et qu'on a rendez à huit heure comme d'hab' !

- Hn. se contenta-t-il de répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Tu pourrais être plus accueillant teme ! Moi qui suis venu spécialement t'apporter cette bonne nouvelle !!! On va enfin avoir à nouveau de l'action ! Par exemple... Tu pourrais me payer des ramens à l'Ichiraku pour me remercier !

- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, conclu le brun tout en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère avec Naruto, mais il n'était ni d'humeur ni en l'état de l'accompagner jusqu'à son restaurant préféré. Le blond, quant à lui dernière la porte, était décontenancé. Son rival n'avait pas réagi à l'insulte et l'avait juste envoyé bouler. Il supposa qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et s'en alla sans plus se poser de question. Quelque part, il fut tout de même heureux qu'il n'ait pas accepté de venir, car il en pourrait en profiter pour passer du temps en tête à tête avec Sakura autour de ramens fumants. Salivant d'avance et tout remonté à cette pensée, il se hâta de retrouver sa petite amie. Car en effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'était enfin assagie et l'avait choisi lui plutôt que son ami-rival brun. Ils étaient en couples depuis plusieurs semaines déjà tout lui semblait d'un rose éclatant, même le garçon à l'humeur massacrante qu'il venait de quitter !

De son côté Sasuke était retourné à son repas et le savourait tout en maugréant sur le peu de repos qu'il avait eu. Un seul jour de tranquillité n'était pas du tout suffisant à son goût et il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps à accorder à sa guérison. Il choisit donc de laisser la contrariété de côté le temps de son repas afin de déguster pleinement ce qu'il s'était cuisiné. Ne pas apprécier à sa juste valeur un délicieux plat était pour lui une atteinte à la science qu'était la cuisine. Le jeune homme fit alors le vide et mangea lentement son repas patiemment concocté. Une fois son assiette vidée, il fit rapidement la vaisselle, la rangea méthodiquement et fila se recoucher tout habillé. Ses simples vêtements n'avaient pas suffit à le réchauffer, et il espérait que la couette ajoutée arrangerait ce problème. Une fois installé, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour être à nouveau happé par le sommeil.

* * *

nema : J'espère que ce second chapitre t'auras plu et qu'il te donnerai envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire :)


	3. Un repos de courte durée

Bonjour à tous ! _(Bonsoir ou bonne nuit en fait vu l'heure lol ^^''')_

Voici donc en direct _(live lol)_ le troisième opus ? Euh non chapitre ^^" de Rejets. Comme dit précédemment j'vais essayer de tenir mon rythme de parution _(de toutes les demi-semaines environ hein è_é)_ en espérant que j'y arrive_ (ouais la fac c'est dur...)_ et qu'il vous aille aussi hein ?! _(Faudrait pas que ce soit trop long non plus :o)_

Sur ces bonnes paroles je laisse place à la lecture. ^^ Amusez-vous mes p'tits loups ! _(WoW quel sens de la rime vous avez vu ? LOL !)_

* * *

**III) Un repos de courte durée**

Le lendemain matin un petit réveil bien élevé et sage comme une image attendait son heure. Il était parfaitement réglé, et son tic tac n'empêchait pas son propriétaire de dormir paisiblement. Si le concept de paix du sommeil de la personne en question était léger et agité, le réveil, lui, ne le savait pas. Au moment de faire son travail journalier, il fit remuer ses engrenages comme d'habitude, et lâcha la sonnerie qui permettrait l'éveil du jeune homme endormi. S'il avait eut de l'intuition, il n'aurait pas sonné ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il vit la réaction de l'endormi réveillé, il crut bien que sa vie d'horloge mécanique allait se finir sur ce dernier « dring » tonitruant. Il remercia alors le dieu du temps de lui avoir donné un jeune maître au self contrôle inébranlable. Si Sasuke avait bien laissé échapper des envies de meurtre sur son réveil, il eut néanmoins le maintient de se dire qu'il ne faisait que faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'il n'y était pour rien s'il avait cette fichue mission à faire. De plus, il était conscient du fait que s'il avait mit le réveil si tôt ce matin-là c'était qu'il allait être bien plus long à se préparer pour le point de rencontre de l'équipe sept. Il se décida donc à esquisser un mouvement pour sortir de son lit cinq minutes plus tard. À nouveau il constata qu'il était nauséeux, qu'il tremblait et suait à grosse gouttes. Avoir rajouté une couche de vêtements ne lui avait donc servit à rien. Il prit donc le parti d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche fraîche et ainsi se débarrasser son corps de cette sensation poisseuse qui l'horripilait. Sachant qu'il avait du temps devant lui, le garçon défit lentement ses bandages qui n'étaient plus vraiment propre sans être trempés de sang. S'appuyant comme il pouvait sur les meubles, il partit jusqu'à la douche. Il glissa la main sur le robinet d'eau et régla sur une température tiède voir froide. Une fois à son goût, notre éphèbe se plaça sous le jet qui l'attisa ses blessures tout en détendant enfin ses muscles meurtris. Il laissa le liquide faire son chemin sur son corps et se décontracta au maximum. Ceci fait, il coupa la douche et se savonna en douceur, retardant au plus le passage sur ses plaies ouvertes. Alors qu'il frottait son torse, il remarqua soudainement qu'un épais bleu passant par toutes les couleurs possibles marquait son flan droit. Comprenant enfin la douleur qu'il éprouvait sous le vas et viens de ses doigts, il se décida à laver très vite ses blessures qui répandaient à nouveau à cause de la douche. Écourtant au plus la torture. Il ralluma l'eau et augmenta avec par à-coups la température pour se trouver sous un jet presque brûlant. Il se sentait enfin réchauffé. La vapeur envahi alors toute la pièce, faisant suffoquer quelque peu le ninja. Cela s'ajouta à ses problèmes respiratoire et engendra une chez lui une grosse quinte de toux. Le temps qu'il mit à se calmer à ses mains de se départir de la couleur sombre qui les avaient habillées un moment. Il ne put ainsi pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Satisfait de se sentir enfin libéré de toute cette sueur, il attrapa la première serviette à sa portée et s'essuya vite fait bien fait. N'ayant pas de bandage propre de rechange, il prit ceux qu'il avait précédemment laissé choir au sol et les disposa à côté de lui. Il avait pensé à sortir le seul pot de pommade qu'il possédait avant de prendre sa douche. C'était une vulgaire crème contre les hématomes, mais il s'en tartina un peu partout insistant sur les endroits où la chaire n'était ouverte et suintante. Une fois l'étape du barbouillage achevée, il remit les bandes en place. S'entourant le bassin de sa serviette rougie, il partit s'habiller décemment. Un boxer noir, un nouveau col-roulé épais noir, un pantalon noir. S'observant dans le miroir, il jugea sa tenue assez passe partout pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de remarque. Au moment d'attacher sa précieuse sacoche dont il jura de ne plus se séparer, l'adolescent fit la grimace. Il avait failli, par habitude, la fixer à sa jambe droite un peu au dessus du pansement sous le tissu noir. Il opta donc pour l'autre jambe. Vint alors le moment fatidique de faire entrer à nouveau sa cheville dans son étroite chaussure… Elle lui paraissait si étriquée et serrée soudainement... Il força alors de toute la force de son bras valide au point de s'en donner l'envie de vomir et finit par l'enfiler. La douleur avait augmenté croissant dans tout son corps si bien qu'il dût arrêter tout mouvement durant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne retrouve son niveau précédant. Il se releva péniblement avant d'aller avaler un grand mug de café pour oublier un peur ses blessures et retrouver son self-control. Une fois la tasse vidée, il la nettoya proprement, et partit en direction du point de ralliement de son équipe.

Ayant prévu une large tranche de retard, il arriva plus en avance encore que d'ordinaire. Supposant un retard conséquent de leur maître, Sasuke s'assit plus qu'il ne s'appuya contre la rambarde. Celle position avait l'avantage de laisser reposer ses membres endoloris et offrir l'horizon à son regard vagabond. Une légère brise lui donnait envie de frissonner, il trouvait le temps froid pour la saison. Durant le temps où il ne se lassait pas d'observer les rayons du soleil sur la ville, le petit couple arrivait main dans la main tout à leur roucoulement matinal. Ils étaient en train de se murmurer des mots doux qui n'atteignaient que leurs oreilles respectives. Un spectateur extérieur auraient vu des petits cœurs rouges s'envoler d'eux que ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Ils semblaient entourés d'une aura rose bonbon qui leur collait à la peau, même lorsque le blond leva la tête pour saluer leur équipier :

- Hoy Sasuke.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun dit simplement Sakura.

Seul le silence leur répondit, mais aucun n'y prit garde, trop concentré à laisser des petits bisous sur les joues de son partenaire tour à tour comme dans un jeu. Les deux amoureux continuèrent encore un moment leur cinéma sans prêter une réelle attention à leur ami. La seule raison qui les poussa au retour dans la réalité était l'arrivée de maître Kakashi qui étonnamment n'avait que vingt minutes de retard. Les deux amants lui lancèrent joyeusement :

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei !!!

- Bonjour vous deux.

Aucun de ses élèves ne fit de remarque sur son arrivée ce qui était étrange. Normalement, même s'ils profitaient du temps en plus dont ils disposaient, Naruto et Sakura le lui reprochaient pour s'amuser. Cette fois-ci pas un mot. Il observa donc le trio et nota que le plus calme des trois était habillé de manière inhabituelle. Bien sûr il portait des vêtements sombre et sobre comme d'ordinaire, mais il portait du long et sa sacoche était du mauvais côté. De surcroît il était plus pâle que les autres jours et était assis sur la barrière du pont. Le jûnin comprit bien que quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui et se promis de surveiller le comportement des enfants qu'il avait à charge. Il introduit alors leur mission du jour.

- Bien, je sais que je vous ai dit que vous auriez encore deux jours de repos, mais le Hokage a besoin de bras en ce moment. Donc nous aurons une mission de rang B aujourd'hui. C'est une mission d'escorte. Normalement nous ne devrions pas rencontrer trop de problèmes, mais il y a tout de même un risque de rencontrer des ennemis.

- Génial !!!! Enfin de l'action !!!! On finissait par se rouiller à ne rien faire !!!

- Voyons Naruto ce n'est pas sûr et puis moi je préfèrerai qu'on n'ait pas à se battre. Je ne veux pas te voir blessé mon soleil adoré…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma fleur, je vais devenir le prochain Hokage alors il n'y aucun risque qu'ils réussissent à me blesser !!!

- Oh mon chéri tu sais comme je t'aime !!!!

Ils recommencèrent ainsi leur concours de mots tendres oubliant complètement la présence des deux autres personnes. Sasuke dans son coin avait tiqué sur le nombre de jours de repos qu'ils leur restaient. Il comprit alors qu'il avait dû dormir deux jours entiers avant que le blond vienne l'avertir de la mission. Il pesta intérieurement et attendit que leur professeur leur donne l'identité de celui ou celle qu'ils allaient devoir protéger. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se racler la gorge assez bruyamment pour interrompre les deux autres qui les avaient exclus de leur conversation.

- Hum hum… Les amoureux vous soulez bien revenir sur terre deux minutes que je vous explique où l'on va et qui on doit accompagner ?

- Oui sensei.

- Bon, déjà on ne doit pas aller bien loin, on va aller chercher une jeune fille d'un village voisin dans une clairière. C'est un point de rencontre en fait. Une autre équipe est dores et déjà en train de nous l'amener, et nous, nous devons l'escorter jusqu'à un autre point de rencontre de la forêt. En fait elle fait un chemin de récolte d'une plante rarissime et très prisée. Étant donné qu'elle est la seule à connaître parfaitement les endroits où elle pousse, beaucoup cherchent à la voler. D'où ce rang B de mission… Mais on va dire que c'est un rang B facile.

- Zut moi qui espérais qu'on devrait vaincre un ennemi surpuissant !

- Désolé Naruto ce sera pour une autre fois. La mission ne prendra qu'une journée donc nous partons tout se suite.

- Bien sensei ! acquiesça la fille du groupe.

Le blessé quant à lui était en train de râler en pensée contre cette mission malvenue pour une fois. Même si son visage demeurait toujours aussi neutre et froid, intérieurement, il s'énervait de ne pas avoir eut une de ces mission plate et ennuyeuse qu'il détestait normalement. Il suivit la troupe un peu en retrait tentant de conserver la démarche la moins boiteuse et la plus normale qui lui était permise. Le chemin dura une heure qu'il crut interminable il voyait que de temps à autres Kakashi lui jetait des regards furtifs, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il se doutait que leur maître avait remarqué certains détails anormaux le concernant, c'est pourquoi il avait fait tout son possible pour laisser penser qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Il continuait donc à avancer les mains dans les poches sans expression aucune. Une fois sur place l'équipe put voir leur protégée qui marchait dans leur direction encadrée de deux ninjas. À leurs bandeaux frontaux, les genins devinèrent qu'ils venaient de Suna. Naruto pensa aussitôt à Gaara en les regardant, se demandant ce que son ami pouvait faire en ce moment. Sakura, elle, observa la jeune fille qui était devant elle. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge peut-être un peu plus vielle. Elle avait de longs cheveux dont elle qualifia la couleur de « bizarre » étant donnés qu'ils étaient bleus. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son petit ami mais sa peau pâle lui rappelait plutôt son autre équipier. Son corps était tout en finesse et longueur et elle la dépassait bien d'une demi-tête. Un peu jalouse de la beauté de la jeune fille, pour se changer les idées elle reporta son attention sur son amour qui rêvassait un peu. Elle lui déposa un petit bisou discret sur la joue pour le ramener, jetant un petit coup d'œil à la fille. Le blondinet rougit avant de sourire largement et regarder sa chère et tendre. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille les avait rejoints, et discutait brièvement avec leur maître. Celui-ci se tourna à nouveaux vers les trois ninjas et leur annonça la formation :

- Sasuke, je te charge d'ouvrir le chemin avec Hikari. Comme nous ne connaissons pas le chemin tu resteras à côté d'elle. Naruto et Sakura vous vous disposez sur les côtés, vous devrez guetter la moindre trace qu'un possible ennemi. Apparemment ils n'ont pas encore été attaqués donc ça augmente le risque d'une embuscade sur notre chemin. Et enfin moi je vais fermer la marche. Vous avez tout compris ?

- Oui !

- Hn.

- Parfait, alors allons-y.

Le trio se mit donc en place comme demandé, la marche commença et le calvaire de Sasuke, lui, **re**commença. En effet déjà qu'il avait souffert à l'aller, c'était encore plus dur et douloureux de forcer sa jambe à adopter un rythme soutenu cette fois. Parfois sa vue devenait un peu trouble et ses envies de frissonner grandissaient. Mais il se contrôlait. Ainsi passa-t-il les cinq premières heures de leur mission à lutter contre les hurlements de son corps. Durant pratiquement tout le chemin tout était parfaitement calme. L'adulte en était plutôt étonné. Il aurait dû se passer quelque chose. Il était bien évidemment content que rien ne soit arrivé, et souhaitait que ça persiste, mais un pressentiment le tenaillait. Tout ne pouvait pas toujours aller aussi bien, il avait prévu qu'il y aurait des ennemis et pas un seul ne s'était montré. Les deux tourtereaux qui surveillaient les côtés étaient attentifs, mais notre excité de compétition commençait à perdre patience. Il ne tenait plus en place et étaient sur la défensive. Aucune action et rester concentrer pendant des heures n'était pas son fort. Il avait envie de gesticuler, courir partout débusquer des ennemis se battre rabattre le caquet de son rival et faire des bisous à sa chérie, tout ça en même temps. La fille quant à elle restait concentrée, mais son attention était tout de même focalisée sur son amour, elle avait tant envie de se retrouver tout à côté de lui et lui tenir la main tranquillement sans cette mission. Alors elle était pressée que le chemin de leur commanditaire soit enfin fini qu'ils puissent ne plus faire attention qu'à eux-mêmes. Elle soupira. À ce moment-la un frottement se fit entendre parmi les buissons.

« Nous y voilà donc. » pensa le jûnin.

Des ombres s'extirpèrent en un mouvement vif de leur cachette et débutèrent l'assaut. Le plus rapide de leur adversaire s'occupa de notre brun qui eut un peu de mal à se défendre. Il dut employer plus de stratégie que de ses coups les plus puissants. Il entraînait avec fluidité dans une dance subtile d'armes de jets et déferlantes de flammes. Ses Sharingans bien collé à celui qui l'attaquait, il ne laissait passer aucune ouverture, et réussi à le blesser sévèrement. Comparé à la vitesse que pouvait lire ses yeux, l'autre ne paraissait plus si rapide. Naruto exalta bien vite le plaisir qu'il lui était donné d'enfin pouvoir se confronté à un ennemis pour montrer sa supériorité à son meilleur ami. Il se jeta donc dans la mêlée sans plus de préambule. La kunoichi, elle, prit son temps avec son opposant. Elle cherchait un moment opportun pour le piéger, se doutant qu'il devait la surpasser au niveau de la force physique. Enfin le professeur s'occupait à faire en sorte que leur protégée ne soit pas blessée, ni attaquée. Les combats durèrent un moment avant que l'un de ses élèves ne finisse un duel savamment mené. Il avait veillé à ne pas utiliser de taijustu, mais une tactique parfaitement calculée. La seconde termina le sien en assommant son ennemi d'une grosse pierre sortie de nulle part. Le combat qui trainait en longueur était celui du blond, il peinait à se dépêtrer des ruses utilisés par le combattant adverse. Tandis qu'il s'en sortait enfin, le ninja sous le rocher avait repris connaissance et avait foncé sur lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, quelqu'un s'interposa. Le second adolescent avait fusé aussi vite qu'il avait pu et avait pris le coup en plein dans les côtes. Retenant une plainte de douleur, il profita du temps de réaction de l'homme pour lui envoyer un chidori bien placé. Il s'épuisa en un seul coup. Il savait que son corps ne supporterait pas encore l'emploi de ce jutsu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouve pour sauver son ami. Le souffle à moitié coupé, il réussit à articuler :

- Alors tu surveilles pas tes arrière dobe ?

- Temeeee !!! J't'avais pas demandé d'aide je m'en serai très bien sorti tout seul !

La réplique de Naruto ne lui permit que de voir un sourire narquois s'afficher sur le visage de son compagnon. Fulminant contre son rival qui l'avait encore sauvé, il partit vers Sakura afin de vérifier qu'elle était saine et sauve elle aussi. Celle-ci le rassura d'un baiser et lui conseilla de se remettre en place. Une deuxième attaque n'était évidemment pas à exclure, mais peu probable. Sasuke de son côté était bien mal en point. Une douleur fulgurante le paralysait presque sur place et la vue était devenue floue. Il avait envie de cracher ses poumons sur le champ, mais se l'interdisait. Il sentait qu'à la prochaine offensive il flancherait, Uchiha ou pas. Après une longue minute à se tenir le flanc, il parvint à se redresser, et retrouver une démarche presque correcte. Heureusement pour lui, ce qu'il redoutait ne se produisit pas et la mission se conclut paisiblement. Le retour cependant ne lui laissa aucun répit. En effet le couple pressé de se retrouver seul accélérait la marche autant que possible. Ils étaient aussi bruyants que possible pour ses pauvres tympans et ne parlaient que d'amour tout rose tout joli tout le long. Il était donc plus qu'exaspéré, exténué et hurlait en son fort intérieur de la souffrance qu'il s'infligeait à suivre le trio devant lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et une nouvelle nausée s'était brutalement imposée. La tête lui tournait tandis qu'il transpirait fortement et frissonnait de partout. En bref il était à la limite. Mais malheureusement pour lui… Sa fierté légendaire n'était pas encore prête à lâcher le morceau et faisait tout son possible pour continuer de régner en maître sur son état d'esprit. Le jeune homme abdiqua et s'en remit à elle forçant encore et toujours plus loin des limites de son corps prêt à céder.

* * *

nema : Merci encore pour ta nouvelle review ! _(Honte à moi j'ai oublié de te remercier la première fois :'( )_ Ne t'inquiètes pas de mon moral _(lol)_ je suis à bloc ! =P _(xD Parfois ? Je blague... =P) _En tout cas merci ! De plus je fais ça avant tout pour faire plaisir au lecteurs ^^ Tu as laissé une review, donc j'ai la responsabilité de te faire plaisir è_é !!!_ (fu fu fu si j'y arrive ^^')_ Et puis aussi pour mon plaisir à moi ! Parce qu'un texte écris avec mauvaise humeur serait un mauvais texte !!! _(déjà testé avec le chapitre 4 que j'ai eu du mal à faire et dû reprendre depuis le début pour cause de grosse déprime :s)_ Et puis faudrait pas que je déçoive mon bêta-lecteur _(oui c'est un **mâle** xD)_ qui a dit attendre avec plaisir la suite de mes petites aventure xD _(m'enfin je m'égare là revenons à la réponse tout de même !)_ En ce qui concerne la lenteur de mon histoire... Hum j'espère que ça va aller mieux en suite... Parce que je ne sais pas trop si je vais trop ou pas assez vite étant donné que c'est ma première fic :$ Bref j'espère que ça ira mieux ensuite et te conviendra ! :) Pour les caractères. Bah j'espère aussi continuter sur une bonne voix et que le reste des personnages que je vais utiliser _(ici déjà deux de plus !)_ vont suivre de leur mieux _(ou du mien en fait ^^')_ leur personnage original. :o Et enfin pour la parution par semaine ^^ Baaaaaah cf ce que j'ai dit en ouverture lol _(j'espère que ça te conviendra ! ^^)_ En espérant que tu continues à apprécier mon histoire ^^ _(WoW mais j'ai écrit combien de fois espérer là ?! **4** fois en **4** lignes ^^" Désolée... ^^")_


	4. Un ami à terre

Bonjour à tous !

Bien voici le très attendu _(loool ou pas :P)_ quatrième chapitre de Rejets Celui que j'ai mis un peu de temps à produire ! Ayant pris un peu de retard dans rédaction du 6ème chapitre, le cinquième sera peut-être, si je n'arrive pas à terminer ce que je me suis donné comme objectif, posté une peu plus tard que dimanche... :s Désolée... :s _(M'enfin je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ! et venir à bout du 6° qui devrait normalement être fini ce soir. )_

Voilà maintenant que j'ai bien papoté _(lol)_ bonne lecture !!! Et plein de bisous ! _(MDR)_

* * *

**IV) Un ami à terre**

Interminable c'était l'un des nombreux mots que notre ami brun avait choisit pour le voyage de retour à Konoha. Durant le trajet il lui avait semblé que son état avait empiré. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler certains spasmes de douleur et sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. C'était pour le moment les deux seuls symptômes, parmi les nombreux qui l'accablaient, qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher. Bien sûr, on omettait le fait qu'il transpirait énormément, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas humainement possible d'empêcher la sueur de couler… Il avait vu les regards en coin de maître Kakashi qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et savait bien qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose. Au cours du chemin, il avait bien cru qu'il allait s'écrouler. La tête lui avait tourné si fort d'un seul coup et tout était devenu noir quelques secondes. Par il ne savait quel miracle, sa fierté peut-être, il s'était repris et avait continué normalement le chemin. Il gardait depuis, les mains constamment fourrées dans ses poches. Il avait bien compris que ses deux blessures les plus graves s'étaient remises à saigner et l'affaiblissaient. Il tint le coup malgré tout grâce au fait que le village n'était plus qu'à un quart d'heure de marche, et qu'il serait bientôt tranquille chez lui au chaud. Il poursuivit donc le chemin en suivant de son mieux l'allure qu'imposaient ses deux compagnons collés l'un à l'autre. Passées les portes qui protégeaient la cité, il fit mine d'écouter les au revoir et partit sans même un signe de tête au trio. L'adulte quant à lui, savait que rien n'avait tourné rond chez son élève ce jour-là. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il semblait souffrir mais ne disait rien. De plus une odeur de sang lui avait collé à la peau durant la fin du voyage de retour. Cependant il connaissait bien l'adolescent pour savoir qu'il refuserait net toute aide ou tout ordre de garder le lit, c'est pourquoi il laissa passer pour le moment supposant que ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça. Et sur deux de ces points il se trompait totalement. Aussi rare que cela pouvait l'être, Sasuke n'aurait rien demandé de plus que de pouvoir rester tranquillement au calme dans son lit. La souffrance qu'il avait dû supporter avait été bien trop lourde pour lui cette fois.

Les deux autres compères de l'équipe sept étaient pendant ce temps-là toujours sur leur petit nuage rose, à demander à leur professeur à l'air absent s'il voulait manger avec eux. Celui-ci refusa poliment prétextant qu'il devait aller hydrater la plante de sa voisine avant de disparaître une main dans sa sacoche. La déception se lit une nano seconde sur leurs visages, puis ils partirent main dans la main vers l'Ichiraku. C'était devenu une habitude de fin de mission depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête dans un restaurant à se conter des mots d'amours tout en mangeant. De temps en temps ils alternaient pour un autre établissement que Sakura affectionnait. Ce soir-là c'était au garçon de choisir et évidemment sa décision avait été très vite prise. Alors qu'ils faisaient route tranquillement, Naruto aperçut son tuteur qu'il apostropha :

- Hé Iruka-sensei !!!

- Oh bonjour Naruto, bonjour Sakura. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Que faites-vous de beau ? Vous vous promenez ?

- Non on va à l'Ichiraku manger des ramens ! Ça vous dit de nous accompagner sensei ? proposa la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'allais manger de toute façon.

Le jeune instituteur accompagna donc son protégé et sa petite amie vers le restaurant de nouilles adulé de la petite pile électrique. Ils s'y installèrent tranquillement et commandèrent chacun leur bol. Tandis que la discussion et la rigolade battait son plein entre nos trois protagonistes, le jeune Uchiha avait fini par atteindre enfin sa maison. Il déposa ses affaires et s'autorisa à s'écrouler à terre pendant plusieurs minutes dont il tenta de profiter. Malheureusement, un mal de tête de tous les diables le tenaillait et il dut se contraindre à se relever. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait tâché son sol de sang. Cependant comme la fatigue l'accaparait, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer. Il voulait actuellement trois choses, le reste lui paraissant futile. Premièrement il devait refaire ses bandages au risque de vider complètement toutes ses veines. Deuxièmement il fallait qu'il prenne un cachet pour le crâne et qu'il mange un peu. Et troisièmement il ne rêvait que de dormir, dormir et encore dormir ! Il partit donc vers la salle de bain en vue d'accomplir son premier objectif et un bout du second dans la foulée. Ayant la nette impression que le sort devait s'acharner sur lui, il constata qu'il n'avait pas de bandes de rechange, bien qu'il soit déjà au courant de ce fait… Mais surtout il n'avait pas de médicament contre le mal de crâne. Énervé, il claqua vivement la porte du placard en se demandant quand son calvaire d'aujourd'hui allait cesser. Malgré tout, il se força à se déplacer jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter vite fait ce dont il avait besoin. Il entra donc dans la boutique et demanda brièvement, fidèle à lui-même :

- Trois rouleaux de bandes et de l'aspirine.

- Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite monsieur.

Durant les quelques minutes que prit le pharmacien à aller chercher ce qu'il demandait, le jeune homme fut prit d'une brusque quinte de toux. Il peina à s'arrêter, n'y parvenant pas, et l'adulte s'inquiéta pour lui quelques secondes. En effet Sasuke avait réussi à lui lancer un regard de tueur en continuant à tousser un mouchoir sur sa bouche. Il lâcha quelques pièces sur le comptoir et sorti aussitôt. Une fois dehors il n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver un rythme de respiration, sa gorge le grattait, et brûlait au possible. Un arrière goût métallisé se mélangeait à sa salive le faisait crachoter un peu plus. Simultanément, un client sortit du restaurant de ramens non loin de là. Il faisait des grands signes d'au revoir avant d'ouïr le bruit que faisait une silhouette dans l'ombre près de la pharmacie. Apparemment un jeune homme semblait tousser beaucoup et n'arrivait pas à y mettre un terme. Il l'observa quelques secondes finir par se reprendre et partir dans une ruelle sombre. Le garçon à la peau bronzée bloqua alors sur une impression de connaître la personne qui venait de s'en aller. Il mit bien dix minutes à réfléchir sans mettre le doigt dessus. Il allait rentrer chez lui abandonnant l'espoir de trouver l'identité de la silhouette quand il remarqua une sorte de paquet sombre sur le sol non loin du lieu où s'était trouvé l'inconnu quelques minutes tôt. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la chose qui était en fait un mouchoir en tissu blanc. Blanc, mais trempé de sang. Il s'alarma alors en attrapant le tout. Caché sous la pièce de tissu, un petit paquet provenant de la boutique de médecines. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il chercha comment retrouver l'inconnu pour lui rendre ses médicaments, tout en observant ce qu'il avait entre les mains pour s'y aider. C'est là qu'il paniqua. Il avait remarqué, dans un coin du mouchoir, un petit motif cousu. Un petit éventail rouge et… Rouge maintenant. L'identité du malade l'assomma d'un seul coup tout en l'affolant sérieusement. Son ami avait semblé fortement malade étant donné qu'il en avait carrément craché du sang. Il repensa aussitôt au petit plan que lui avait dessiné Kakashi-sensei le matin précédent pour aller chez lui. Il fouilla alors ses poches durant cinq bonnes minutes. Il avait même retiré sa veste pour la retourner et vérifier que le papier ne s'y cachait pas. Mais rien ! Il l'avait bêtement perdu. Il se fustigea pendant une minute entière pour l'avoir égaré dans un moment pareil. Tentant de se calmer, il réfléchit au trajet qu'il avait pris le jour d'avant. Cependant plus il cherchait moins il trouvait, et moins il trouvait plus il paniquait. Complètement agité dans tous les sens, il finit par penser à la personne qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Il fusa donc dans le restaurant criant le nom de son tuteur resté un peu plus longtemps pour finir son plat tranquillement :

- Iruka-sensei !!!!! Sasuke !!! Où habite Sasuke ?! Il faut que je le trouve tout de suite !!!!

- Allons, calmes toi Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tu as l'air paniqué ?

- Vite sensei c'est important !!!!

- Très bien… Il habite dans la première maison sur la droite du quartier Uchiha.

- Merci ! dit-il en filant aussi vite qu'il était revenu.

Il estima alors l'avance que devait avoir son rival sur lui. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que tout se passe bien et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave le temps qu'il arrive. Courant aussi vite que possible, il fit face aux murs du quartier après cinq minutes et repensa à la direction indiquée par son ancien maître d'académie. Il pénétra l'enceinte du quartier et l'observa deux secondes, impressionné. C'était un ensemble de belles maisons traditionnelles plus ou moins spacieuses. Il jeta un œil à la première maison sur la droite. Elle ne lui semblait ni vide ni habitée. Il espérait que c'était bien celle-ci et s'en approcha donc. Il toqua à la porte et cria le nom de son équipier. Il n'eut aucune réponse en retour, ne serait-ce qu'une insulte, ce qui l'effraya un peu plus. Il prit néanmoins la peine d'avertir de son entrée :

- Sasuke !!! Si t'es là je rentre hein !!!! Tu diras pas que je t'ai pas prévenu !

Le silence suivit son intervention, ce qui le poussa à s'imposer. Le garçon ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans l'entrée baignée de lumière. Le fait qu'elle soit éclairée le rassura sur la présence d'un habitant dans la maison. Il pénétra alors un peu plus loin à pas lents, intimidé par le manque de bruit. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres il tomba sur des tâches au sol qui lui confirmèrent avec effroi que c'était bien la demeure de son camarade. Quelqu'un semblait s'être écroulé à terre à cet endroit précis puis relevé plus tard, car le sang était un peu étalé, comme frotté par du tissus. Il accéléra criant à nouveau son prénom sans succès. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le salon trouvé, il se précipita dans un cri sur un tas informe au milieu de la pièce.

- Sasuke !!! Réponds-moi !!! Sasuke !!! hurla-t-il en le secouant.

L'adolescent finit par s'arrêter de le remuer de toutes ses forces en le sentant convulser sous ses doigts. En l'observant, il le vit alors transpirer de toutes parts. Il posa donc sa main sur le front du malade et constata :

- Oh mon dieu il est brûlant… Y a du sang partout… Il faut que je l'emmène tout de suite chez la vieille !!! Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu abruti !!! cracha-t-il tout en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre et partit à toute vitesse vers la tour de la Hokage. La chaleur du corps du blessé l'inquiétait tout en le rassurant. Elle lui prouvait qu'au moins il était toujours en vie. Il était complètement épouvanté de l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé. Il était impossible qu'il se soit retrouvé dans une pareille condition après la mission qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Lui-même avait jeté quelques œillades vers le combat mené par le garçon et il l'avait plus que conclut avec perfection - ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais en public. Son pull commençait à se faire humide et l'odeur du sang le révulsait. Sautant de toits en toits de plus en plus vite, il entra dans l'immense bâtiment et avala les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois devant les gardes, il les somma de le laisser voir mamie Tsunade pour cause de vie ou de mort. Alors qu'ils allaient répliquer, notre ninja imprévisible donna un violent coup de pieds à la porte et brailla :

- La vieille !!!

La pauvre Tsunade qui était en train de porter son premier verre de saké de la soirée à sa bouche sursauta violemment. Son verre de saké fit un vol plané et se déversa en totalité sur la chevelure couleur blé de celui qui venait de l'interrompre en pleine « pause ». Naruto stoppa tous mouvements en recevant ce colis inattendu sur la tête. Revenant à la réalité il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du poids sur sa tête et accourut au bureau pour y déposer le plus délicatement possible son fragile fardeau.

- La vieille ! Il a besoin de soins tout de suite !!!! J'crois bien qu'c'est grave !!!

- Pousses-toi que je l'examine, ordonna-t-elle, renonçant à le remettre à sa place pour le surnom employé.

Elle retira donc au fur et à mesure pull et pantalon de son patient la mine de plus en plus grave. Elle découvrit ainsi lentement l'immense bleu multicolore qui teintait ses côtes ainsi que les divers bandages trempés de sang, ou encore la cheville violacée. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et sa respiration se faisait caverneuse. Le diagnostic avait été assez rapide et les conclusions qu'elle en tirait étaient franchement mauvaises. Elle espérait que l'auscultation plus approfondie n'apporterait pas de pires nouvelles que l'aperçut dont elle en avait. Une fois Sasuke presque nu, elle plissa les yeux et exigea :

- Va immédiatement me chercher Shizune !

Le genin s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Il parcourut la tour jusqu'au bureau de l'assistante du Hokage dans un vacarme d'enfer puis ouvrit à nouveau la porte d'un mouvement subtile de l'un de ses membres postérieurs. La pièce était cependant désespérément vide, il rebroussa donc chemin pour en informer la kunoichi.

- Shizune-san n'est pas dans son bureau !!!

- Elle doit être à l'hôpital en compagnie de Sakura dans ce cas. Elle m'a dit-

Mais le blond n'écouta pas la suite de sa phrase tant il avait disparu vite du bureau. Il fila à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'établissement désigné et l'atteignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il objecta plus qu'il ne demanda à la réceptionniste l'endroit où se trouvait la petite brune. Une fois le lieu indiqué, il y courut aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, deux individus complotaient.

- Huuuung… Sors-le !

- Huuuum j'ai envie d'y toucher.

- Attends il faut qu'il durcisse encore !

- Allez vas-y maintenant !!!!

Notre genin blond mit cinq minutes à trouver la salle. Il n'était encore jamais allé dans cette partie de l'hôpital. En effet, il venait assez rarement, et les seuls moments où il s'y retrouvait c'était plus pour un séjour une visite qu'autre chose. Une fois devant la porte, il renouvela sans même réfléchir son kick dans la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle se cogna contre le mur dans un fracas d'enfer faisant bondir les deux jeunes filles. Celles-ci étaient toutes deux penchées sur un gâteau au chocolat qu'elles sortaient du four. Entre les mains gantées de Sakura, la pâtisserie choisit fut lancée dans la direction d'un autre propriétaire. Les cheveux dorés déjà trempés de saké reçurent une nouvelle masse sur eux. Cette fois par contre elle n'était pas froide mais brûlante. L'adolescent cria sous la douleur tenta de retirer le gâteau de sa tête sans pouvoir la toucher à mains nues. Les deux filles réagirent seulement et la brunette l'empêcha de gesticuler tandis que sa petite amie lui ôtait. Il fut conduit à l'évier et placé sous un jet d'eau gelée pour calmer la brûlure et nettoyer sa tignasse. Naruto se détendit enfin et se calma apaisé. A l'aide d'un torchon propre il entreprit de s'essuyer correctement.

- Désolée mon chéri pour le gâteau… Mais il faut avouer que c'est de ta faute aussi ! C'est pas une manière d'entrée que de fracasser la porte avec son pied !

- Aaaaah pardon ma fleur... Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais en fait j'étais pressé… Mais oui j'étais pressé, commença-t-il à s'écrier, Shizune !!! Tsunade-baba veut te voir en urgence à son bureau j'étais venu te chercher !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il attrapa de poignet de celle-ci et l'entraîna et la tira à moitié dans son sillage, laissant sa compagne en plan. Elle mit au moins quelques secondes à réagit qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Elle se lança alors à leur poursuite. De leur côté, les deux autre étaient presque arrivés à la tour. Shizune se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour le garçon soit si pressé de la voir rejoindre l'Hokage. Après avoir parcourut la distance qui les séparaient du bureau de sa supérieure en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Le ninja qui avait apparemment retenu la leçon toqua à la porte plutôt que de l'ouvrir à ses risques et périls. Il pénétra dans la salle sans même avoir attendu l'autorisation en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors que personne ne se trouvait en face de lui.

- Hé la vieille on est là !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler la vieille Naruto ! aboya la dite vieille. Shizune viens ici j'ai besoin de toi !

La jeune aide se hâta de rejoindre la kunoichi médecin suivit par celui qui l'avait amenée. Il resta devant la porte quelque peu sonné par l'état de son meilleur coéquipier. Il était allongé sur une table d'opération improvisée mais fonctionnelle, le bassin simplement couvert d'une serviette blanche rendant la couleur de sa peau maladive. Des compresses trempées retenaient autant que possible l'afflux sanguin qui s'écoulait de ses blessures. Un filet de ce liquide rouge glissait de la commissure de sa bouche pour parvenir à sa gorge. Le brun était presque fantomatique ainsi étendu. Autour de lui les deux doctoresses s'agitaient. C'est le moment que choisit leur poursuivante pour s'introduire dans la salle et quémander des explications :

- Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'était quoi cette ur… Oh mon dieu Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle tournant enfin les yeux dans la même direction que son cher et tendre. Qu'est qu'il lui est arrivé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ???

- Je… Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé comme ça chez lui, avoua-t-il sa pouvoir détacher son regard de la scène en face de lui.

Il y fut tout de même finalement contraint, quand la porte fut refermée. Le couple plus qu'inquiet ne bougea pas au début, patientant debout de longues minutes puis demoiselle craqua se mettant à pleurer. Son amoureux la fit asseoir et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, c'est de Sasuke qu'il s'agit là. Il ne se laissera pas faire ! Tu sais combien il est fier, ce serait la honte pour lui de mourir bêtement comme ça. Il a encore un but à accomplir.

La douce en question remua la tête de haut en bas en reniflant. Elle essuya ses larmes et enfouit la tête dans le coup de son protecteur, se laissant aller dans ses bras. Du temps passa toujours aussi long deux heures peut-être trois sans qu'ils n'aient de nouvelles. De temps à autre des bruits et des voix leur parvenaient sans qu'ils ne comprennent. Deux yeux avait fixé tout du long la porte verrouillé n'ayant détourné son attention qu'une seule fois pour sa dulcinée. Celle-ci avait fini par s'endormir contre lui, fatiguée par sa journée. Un bon moment plus tard, il se raidit en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure. Une Tsunade épuisée sortit de la salle d'opération pour s'asseoir à son fauteuil ignorant le regard braqué sur elle. Naruto réveilla sa protégée tout en douceur puis se leva. Il se positionna face à la femme et posa la question fatidique.

- Alors ?

* * *

Citrouille : D'abord merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu te sois exprimée. ^^ Pardon pour mes descriptions un peu lourdes, j'tâcherai j'y prêter attention dans mon chapitre 6 _(oui il n'est pas encore fini :s)_ et dans la suite aussi bien sûr !!! ^^ _(moi aussi j'ai aimé mon petit réveil xD)_  
Au sujet de Sasuke... Lol j'ai l'amour vache !!! Hé oui qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce petit Sasu, mais il n'a pas fini d'en baver avec moi le pauvre _(d'ailleurs dans le chapitre 6... Ok je spoile pas ^^')_  
Avant de répondre à tes question je vais dire une chose._ (mdr j'arrête pas d'en dire des choses comme pourrais-je en dire **une seule** !)_ Chez moi on dit il n'y a jamais de question con ! Parce que franchement qui serais-je pour dire ça alors que je passe mon temps à ne jamauis comprendre ce qu'on me dit ou alors de travers _(eh je suis grave xD Je sais même pas comment j'arrive à mef aire comprendre !!! xD)_ Bon je me mets à tes réponses :  
1. Effectivement tu as très bien compris où j'avais attrapé l'histoire. ^^ C'est bien avant qu'il ne parte. :P _(partira-t-il seulement ?)_  
2. Ils sont ensemble depuis environ deux semaines. En fait il y a une petite histoire à ce sujet ! Sakura qui pour une fois s'est pris un vent encore plus monumental qu'avant est partie se réfugier chez sa meilleure amie / rivale _(ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça :o)_ pour se faire consoler. Suite à ça Ino lui a lancé un pari stupide pour lui changer les idées : Draguer naruto et sortir avec lui une semaine. _(bon lui ne le sait pas le pauvre)_ Au début ça allait pas du tout, puis finalement comme pour une fois elle se sentait aimée, elle a décidé de continuer avec lui. Voilà le pourquoi du comment. ^^  
3. Ah mince j'ai déjà répondu à ça... J'ai fait un hors usjet à la question précédente alors. :s Je copie-colle ? _(zut la flemme :/)_  
4. Fu fu fu secret :3 _(Tu connaitras la réponse dans pas longtemps xD)_

Nema : Encore merci et contente de lire une nouvelle de tes review qui m'aura bien fait rire. Pour Naruto il est complètement dans les nuages Roses _(xD)_ Son petit rêve qui se réalise soudainement, avoir la jolie Sakura comme petite amie _(et qui lui déclare sa flamme toute seule ! WoW)_ c'était magique ! Alors forcément il ne pense plus à rien d'autre sachant qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir rêver mieux ! Donc autour de lui tout n'est que rose, rose et rose !!! Quant à Sasuke bah nan dans la douche il s'est juste bardouillé d'une paumade périmée _(en plus !!!!)_ mais il est dopé quand même... À son égo et sa fierté _(xD est-ce possible de se doper à ça ? moi j'voudrais bien xD Comment ? je n'ai pas de fierté ni d'égo ? bah zut alors...)_ En tout cas je partage ton avis sur sakura dans les scans... Mon Dieu ce qu'elle m'énerve u_U""" _(j'vais l'étrangler fu fu fu)_ Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura convenu ! ^^


	5. Conséquences diverses

Bonne nuit à tous ! _(bah quoi il est 02:39 vous devriez déjà dormir ! Moi ce que je fais debout ? Mais on s'en fiche xD Je poste votre chapitre ça vous va ? :P)_

Après vous avoir fait languir sur si j'allais oui ou non mettre le chapitre 5 de Rejets aujourd'hui _(loool ou pas personne ne l'attendait avouez è_é)_ Et bien le voilà !!! Bouh j'ai mal au crâne... _(comment ça tout le monde s'en fiche mais euuh...)_ Donc après mes bêtises_ (habituelles ^^')_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lectuuure !!!

* * *

**V) Conséquences diverses**

Le Hokage ferma les yeux se massant doucement les tempes pour se décontracter. Elle les rouvrir pour regarder le jeune couple en face d'elle dont l'une des deux était encore somnolente et l'autre lui avait directement posé la question piège. Elle soupira puis se prépara à répondre, sachant que faire durer le silence n'était pas une solution. Elle se lança donc :

- Nous avons fini par réussir à stabiliser son état…

Naruto allait sauter de joie, quand il se rendit compte que la phrase n'avait pas été achevée. Il pressentait que la suite serait une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Mais ? demanda-t-il persuadé qu'il devait y en avoir un.

- Mais il y a eu des complications… Il a quatre côtes brisées. Un fragment de l'une d'entre elles a transpercé son poumon droit. Nous ne l'avons pas remarqué assez vite et il a failli se noyer dans son sang. On a heureusement réussi à le ramener à temps et vider tout le sang qui remplissait son poumon… Mais… Nous n'avons tout de même pas été assez rapides et il est tombé dans le coma.

Le genin aux yeux bleus avala sa salive de travers, le faisant tousser pendant une bonne minute. Quand il fut à nouveau maître de lui-même il reprit :

- Euuuuuh j'ai du mal comprendre là !!! C'est bien de Sasuke qu'on parle là… J'ai cru que t'avais dit qu'il était tombé dans le coma, la vieille ?!

Enervée, le médecin se leva et colla une beigne magistrale à l'effronté qui valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce en criant :

- Tu m'appelles « la vieille » encore une fois et je te donne un séjour direct pour l'autre monde ! Et… Oui ! J'ai bien dit que Sasuke était tombé dans le coma !!! dit-elle en appuyant bien sur ces trois mots. Il a perdu énormément de sang et souffre de fractures multiples ainsi que de deux entorses. Apparemment il traîne ces blessures depuis trois ou quatre jours. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour exécuter une mission dans cet état là. Le résultat aurait pu être plus grave aux vues de la manière dont il a forcé sur son corps. Il lui faudra 7 semaines d'immobilisation complète pour que ses os se réparent correctement, en espérant qu'il se réveille avant. Quoiqu'il serait plus docile pour les soins s'il est endormi…

- Bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller ! Il a un objectif !!! Et puis ce serait la honte qu'il ne se réveille pas ! répéta-t-il comme à sa compagne.

- Sasuke… dans… le coma ? se réveilla enfin la jeune fille.

- Oui ma puce mais ça va pas durer longtemps ! C'est Sasuke ! Il ne peut pas rester inconscient tout le temps ! C'est mon rival, il peut pas se montrer moins fort que moi, même si je suis le plus fort !

Tsunade eut un petit sourire en voyant le petit blond attraper sa chérie dans ses bras et celle-ci s'y blottir aussitôt avec un petit soupir de bien être oubliant son autre camarade pour le moment. Si la fille, elle, était rassurée, son protecteur gardait une mine soucieuse et le regard dans le vague. Elle devinait assez facilement vers qui ses pensées étaient tournées, supposant que tant que le choc de savoir son ami dans le coma ne serait pas passé, ce serait probablement toujours le cas. La seule chose qui l'étonnait était plus tôt qu'il en soit tant choqué et révolté. Sa petite amie elle-même ne paraissait pas tant atteinte. La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où s'était déroulée l'opération. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil distrait puis adressa à nouveau la parole au deux enfants :

- Demain nous le déplacerons à l'hôpital. Pour ce soir il est trop tard, et je préfère l'avoir cette nuit en observation au cas où il nous fasse une rechute. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite à partir de demain. Mais pour l'heure vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Les amoureux se résignèrent et sortirent du bureau de la kunoichi. Ils se séparèrent un peu plus loin sur quelques bisous sur la joue et rentrèrent chez eux inquiets. Le garçon repensait encore à la chaleur de son meilleur ami dans ses bras et à tout ce sang qui s'échappait de son corps. Ses vêtements en étaient taché et portait cette odeur qui l'avait dégouttée. Du sang trop de sang partout… La première chose qu'il fit donc en rentrant chez lui fut de nettoyer ses habits à l'eau froide, puis passer sous la douche à son tour pour se réchauffer. Ce fut la première fois, depuis qu'il avait trouvé Sasuke, qu'il se détendait enfin. Il faisait le vide dans sa tête avec délice et ne pensait à la douceur de l'eau et la température de cette dernière qui l'apaisait. Une fois parfaitement décontracté, il attrapa le shampoing et se débarrassa enfin du saké et du gâteau qui lui avaient tâché les cheveux. Ceci fait il se lava tranquillement puis mit fin à sa douche avant d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il revit en boucle l'état dans lequel était son ami au creux de ses bras, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil calme tant réclamé. Le matin, sa première pensée fut pour celui qui avait hanté sa nuit. Il s'habilla en vitesse et avala son premier bol de ramens de la journée. Il se pressa alors d'aller à l'hôpital rendre sa première visite à son camarade qu'il espérait réveillé, afin qu'il puisse se moquer un peu de lui. Une fois à l'accueil de l'établissement, on lui indiqua une chambre parmi les soins intensifs à laquelle il se dépêcha d'arriver. Devant la porte, il toqua avec espoir qu'une réponse lui soit donnée. Patientant quelques minutes, il se résigna et entra. La déception fut grande quand il le vit si calme, sa peau translucide et brillante de sueur, son bras bloqué contre son torse et la jambe tirée par un drôle d'appareil pour la maintenir en place. Après quelques secondes de blocage, le blond passa un regard d'ensemble sur la pièce afin de trouver une chaise. Celle-ci trouvée, il l'agrippa, la déposa à côté du lit et s'y assit. Ne sachant que faire, et un peu mal à l'aise à cause du silence ambiant, il tenta une conversation qui s'avérait être plutôt un monologue :

- Yo Sasuke… Euuuh… Ça va ? Erf ma question est bête t'as pas l'air du mec près à sauter de joie parce qu'il va bien. Tu m'aurais sûrement traité de baka si tu m'entendais… Hé j'y pense ! Tu m'entends peut-être en fait, mais comme tu dors tu peux pas répondre ! Alors si tu m'entends… Dis, tu veux pas te réveiller vite, hein ? Parce que ça serait cool tu vois ? Et puis euh… Bah t'as l'air tout nul comme ça endormi ! Et là même Akamaru te massacre ! tenta-t-il essayant vainement de contrarier la fierté d'ordinaire imposante du blessé.

Attristé qu'il n'ait eu aucune réaction, Naruto essaya une autre approche :

- Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça je viendrai te parler tous les jours et tellement que tu en auras marre et tu te réveilleras pour que je m'arrête !

Une fois son défi lancé, il se mit à débiter un flot de parole continu et impressionnant en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Sakura fit son entrée deux heures plus tard alors que le garçon n'avait toujours pas finit de causer. Elle annonça sa présence par un raclement de gorge ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire revenir toute l'attention de son cher et tendre sur elle. Sa réaction habituelle ne se fit pas attendre, car il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et de l'un de ses petits surnoms :

- Ma fleuuuur ! Tu es venue ! J'parlais avec Sasuke ! Parce que je lui ai promis que j'arrêterai pas de parler avant qu'il se réveille et qu'il me dise d'arrêter ! C'est une idée géniale non ? Il aime que le silence alors ça va le forcer à se réveiller plus vite !

- Bonjour mon chéri, moui pourquoi pas ? Dis tu voudras qu'on se balade quand on s'en ira ?

- Bah si tu veux ma douce ! Maintenant on doit lui parler à deux ! On va le rendre jaloux tiens !!!

Les deux ninjas se mirent alors à lui parler ensembles ou à tour de rôle durant une petite heure avant que le membre féminin du couple n'en fut lasse. Elle pressa sa moitié pour partir se promener comme promis. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de dire au revoir à l'endormi et l'accompagner selon ses désirs. Il aimait bien passer son temps avec elle et de temps en temps, quand il le voulait bien, avec lui. Il sautait presque de joie quand ces occasions rares de s'entrainer avec son équipier se présentaient. En comparaison passer du temps avec sa chérie était aussi très agréable, mais beaucoup plus récurent. Dès qu'ils eurent posé le premier pied à l'extérieur, le soleil les agressa de plain fouet. Il était à son zénith et brillait fortement. Dans la chambre où se trouvait leur ami, les rayons étaient cachés par des rideaux blancs comme toute la pièce, la seule tache de couleur étant sa chevelure d'encre. Le couple marcha à travers les rues pendant une petite heure avant de se poser sur banc et de se remettre à discuter.

- Dis Sakura-chan ?

- Oui Naruto ?

- Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi dans la tête de Sasuke en ce moment ?

- Je suppose qu'il rêve pourquoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il rêve de nous ?

- Peut-être pourquoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il nous entend quand on parle ?

- Peut-être, mais dis ? Tu voudrais pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? J'préférerai qu'on parle plutôt de nous que de Sasuke… répondit-elle un peu vexée que son compagnon n'ait pensé presque qu'à l'Uchiha tout le long de la balade.

- Si tu veux. Conclut-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il fit alors de son mieux pour ne plus revenir sur le coma de l'adolescent même s'il restait constamment dans un coin de sa tête. Leur journée ensemble se termina finalement par la visite de Kakashi-sensei qui venait leur annoncer un repos indéterminé pour le moment. Chacun rentra alors chez lui laissant leur esprit vagabonder sur des sujets et d'autres.

Le lendemain ainsi que tous les jours suivants de la première semaine, les deux tourtereaux étaient venus rendre visite au brun. Comme il le lui avait promis, Naruto lui parlait pendant deux à trois heures sans jamais s'arrêter, toujours un peu triste qu'il ne réagisse pas. De temps en temps la demoiselle se joignait à lui mais elle écoutait la plus part du temps. En milieu de semaine, le duo avait du reprendre les missions avec des membres d'autres équipes qui s'alternaient. Dès lors, en plus de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, il lui contait leurs missions et ses exploits. Il lui racontait que sans lui il s'ennuyait car il manquait cette concurrence motivante. La semaine suivante, la kunoichi décida de ne venir qu'une fois sur deux. Elle avait expliqué à son amour qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de passer tous les jours, car il ne semblait pas décidé à se réveiller tout de suite et qu'ils seraient prévenus aussitôt s'il y avait un changement. Mais il ne renonçait pas plaidant qu'il lui avait fait une promesse et qu'il ne comptait pas la rompre. Ainsi chaque jours et après chaque missions quand il y en avait, il allait le voir pour monologuer encore et toujours. La troisième et la quatrième semaine Sakura passa assez aléatoirement, enchaînant courtes et longues absences auprès de son ami. Le genin turbulent lui restait fidèle au poste, mais il ne parlait plus autant restant parfois sans s'en rendre compte une heure entière plongé dans ses pensées. Il se reprenait ensuite et recommençait sa discussion à sens unique avec le malade. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs maintenant bien meilleur allure. Son visage avait repris des couleurs et sa peau avait cessé d'être d'une pâleur maladive. Il semblait désormais simplement endormi, si on oubliait la machine qui lui tiraillait toujours la jambe et son bras bloqué contre lui. Shizune était passée plusieurs fois alors que son visiteur habituel était là et l'avais rassuré quant-au fait qu'il guérissait correctement, mais que son corps restait dans un état des plus faibles.

Un jour, où il se trouvait encore seul avec lui, le blond vint ouvrir les rideaux blancs, comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Il laissa alors son regard vagabonder entre ciel et le corps endormis devant lui. Sur le moment il crut que les rayons du soleil avaient fait scintiller son partenaire. Clignant des deux, et secouant la tête, il le regarda à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois il eut l'impression qu'il brillait. Il fut soudainement prit par l'envie de détailler Sasuke plus attentivement pour comprendre ce qui semblait l'hypnotiser. Premièrement il porta ses yeux son visage remarquant que c'était en ce moment l'une des exceptionnelles fois où le jeune éphèbe était complètement détendu. Ses beaux cheveux d'un noir profond étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, quelques mèches collant à son front ou sa joue. Par un geste instinctif et délicat, il les retira, effleurant distraitement sa peau, dispersant un doux frisson démarrant au bout de ses doigts. Il les regarda quelques secondes avec l'impression d'avoir été électrisé par ce contact involontaire. Encore une fois son regard dériva puis atterrit sur l'harmonieuse oreille mise à nue par ses soins. Il le laissa encore couler le long de sa mâchoire, puis du cou pour enfin se perdre sur la parcelle de torse découverte par son kimono blanc. Il admira ainsi sa peau ivoire qui paraissait luire subtilement, baignée par la lumière. Tout en lui, lui évoquait la fragilité et la beauté d'une poupée de porcelaine grandeur nature. Il sentait sa main le picoter doucement comme attirée par ce corps opalin complètement abandonné. Il céda à cet agréable chatouillement et la dirigea vers lui. À peine fut-il en contact avec l'épiderme laiteux qu'il frémit de plus belle. Cette sensation mêlée à la douceur de cette chair qu'il parcourait le grisait. Il remonta jusqu'aux paupières soulignées de longs sils noir puis suivit le nez dont le souffle régulier le taquinait agréablement et enfin les lèvres. Au moment où ses appendices bronzés allaient les frôler, une histoire lointaine lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait une conversation que lui avait tenu sa petite amie disant que si un jour elle tombait endormie longtemps, elle souhaitait qu'il la réveille d'un tendre baiser comme dans les contes de fées. Bien sûr il avait rougit ce jour-là et acquiescé timidement, mais maintenant l'idée le tentait terriblement. Mais ce n'était pas Sakura qui était étendue là, mais le bel adonis brun. Ayant perdu tout contrôle sur sa personne, il raccourcit tranquillement la distance entre leurs bouches en fermant lentement les yeux. Lorsque vint le moment du chaste contact, la sensation électrique qui l'avait parcourut en touchant l'endormi s'amplifia. Il se décolla alors de quelques millimètres réitérant encore son geste cherchant une réponse. Mais les lèvres sèches ne bougeant pas, il finit par y donner quelques coups de langue timides au départ, puis plus confiants pour les humidifier et les obliger à se mouvoir elles aussi. Comprenant avec vexation qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réaction en retour, il se releva mettant fin au baiser. C'est en ouvrant les yeux sur le corps toujours inanimé et encore à demi courbé qu'il revint brutalement à la réalité. Il se redressa alors si vivement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et son visage se tint totalement de rouge. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait d'embrasser son rival, chose qu'il n'avait même pas encore faite avec sa petite amie, se cantonnant encore aux bisous mouillés avec elle. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'avoir surpris et fila sans demander son reste. Il s'enferma alors chez lui pour se donner de gigantesques baffes. Il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître les sensations qu'avaient éveillées en lui les diverses caresses qu'il avait exercé sur cet être inerte. Il savait que le corps ne mentait pas, il avait aimé ça. Ça lui avait excité les sens, et sa seule envie était de recommencer. Il se flagella alors mentalement puis repensa à douce fleur que son corps avait trahie. Il se promit alors d'effacer ce souvenir en embrassant la jeune fille pour ne plus penser qu'à elle. Il ne voulait pas que cette impression grisante lui reste imprimée indéfiniment. Il prit une douche froide avant de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et rêver de baisers de princes charmants toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin réveillé très tôt par un rêve où cette fois c'était lui qui se faisait embrasser par un prince, il se sentait toujours autant coupable. Il prit alors la décision d'aller s'excuser à son camarade d'avoir abusé de lui qu'il l'entende ou non. Il se prépara donc un petit-déjeuner consistant pour se donner du courage, et retourna aujourd'hui encore à l'hôpital. Habitué à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais personne quand il arrivait, il entra dans la chambre sans se poser de question. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le laissa pantelant. L'adolescent inconscient avait été complètement déshabillé par l'infirmière qui s'occupait de le laver et changer ses bandages. Un simple bout de drap recouvrait pudiquement sa taille et le haut de ses jambes. Écarlate, il lâcha un vif « pardon » avant de fuir derechef. Il se cloîtra quatre jours durant chez lui. Son amoureuse s'inquiéta lorsqu'il l'avait empêchée d'entrer le second jour, mais supposa qu'il avait simplement envie d'être seul cette fois. Le jour suivant, elle se fit encore rabrouer ce qui la contraria et augmenta son inquiétude. Le surlendemain alors qu'elle était sur le point d'aller expliquer sa manière de pensée à son compagnon, quelqu'un vint la quérir en courant. Elle-même se hâta de se faire entendre par ce lui qu'elle aimait.

- Naruto ouvre !!! C'est au sujet de Sasuke !!! cria-t-elle en tambourinant.

De son côté celui-ci en entendant parler de son meilleur ami s'habilla aussitôt de manière correcte et ouvrit la porte à la volée en demandant avec espoir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il s'est réveillé ???

- Il… Il a fait une rechute.

- Quoi ?!

Sans un mot, il ferma sa porte aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait ouverte avant d'empoigner la jeune fille et de l'emporter vers l'endroit qu'il bannissait dernièrement par honte. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le couple se retrouva devant l'assistante du Hokage pour l'interroger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ??? C'est quoi cette histoire de rechute ?

- Eh bien je ne saurais trop vous en expliquer la cause nous l'ignorons nous-mêmes, mais Sasuke a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons heureusement réussi à le ramener, mais de justesse. Son cœur est reparti normalement en espérant que ça continue. Mais il semblerait par là que son corps s'affaiblisse de son coma. Nous allons le surveiller précautionneusement ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ça recommence…

- Ça pourrait recommencer ?! la coupa le garçon.

- Éventuellement. répondit Shizune après avoir marqué une pause.

Les deux genins se tirent la main pour se donner du courage, priant pour que l'incident ne se reproduise pas. Cette semaine-là Sakura recommença à venir un jour sur deux pour accompagner le blond dans ses visites. Un jour où celle-ci n'était pas présente, et où Naruto s'était remis à regarder silencieusement le visage de Sasuke, il lui sembla noter un froncement de sourcils discret. Ne sachant pas s'il avait rêvé, il se pencha au dessus de lui pour guetter tout mouvement. Le ténébreux quant-à lui reprenait lentement conscience. Il fronça premièrement les sourcils avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour y parvenir. La première chose qu'il vit fut un flou de blanc, de jaune, et de bleu. Une fois sa vision à nouveau nette il tomba sur deux yeux océans inquiets. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de réclamer de l'espace vital il ressentit un poids sur le corps le faisant grimacer de douleur. Le poids en question s'écria :

- Sasuke !!!! Tu es enfin réveillé !!!

- Baka ! Tu me fais mal là.

* * *

nema : hihi j'ai vu ça merci encore une fois !!! Effectivement Naruto est de retour et vraiment là cette fois ! =P Par contre Sasuke ne sais pas que c'est Naruto qui l'a sauvé :o _(personne a pensé à lui dire les ingrats !)_ Pour la réplique je sais pas si elle aura été assez cinglante lol ? _(pas trop je crois :P) _Pour le petit pari... En fait pas trop parce que je ne pensais pas vraiment l'inclure ou alors en bonus. Parce que le sujet je pense ne sera pas vraiment abordé où sous entendu... Donc c'est vraiment qu'un détail ici :P Quand à mon couple je crois que j'ai été assez explicite là dessus dans ce chapitre xD _(comment ça tout le monde s'en doutait et que j'ai tout spoilé dans mon profil ? Snif alors !)_  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha !!! JE SUIS LE MAL fu fu fu C'est sympa -_-" _(nan je blague hein je suis contente ;P)_  
Tu as vu ? J'ai posté mon chapitre tôt !!! 02:39 xD et bien le dimanche !!! ^^ contente ? :P _(mais non j'ai pas les chevilles qui gonfles je vous assure !!!)_


	6. Immobilité forcée

Bonjour à tous !!!

Yop me revoilà _(youpi je suis à l'heure !!!)_ avec le sixième chapitre de Rejets. Comme je suis en train de manger je ne saurait trop quoi vous dire sinon : Bon appétit ! _(xD Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi.)_

En tout cas bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**VI) Immobilité forcée**

Alors que le blessé se réveillait enfin, son ami lui avait aussitôt sauté bruyamment dessus. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le lâcha pour aller annoncer à tout le monde que le brun ne dormait plus. Enfin seul pour quelques minutes Sasuke put enfin tenter de bouger. Son bras et sa jambe bloqués étaient encore douloureux et complètement engourdis. Seulement avec l'acharnement qu'on avait mis pour l'empêcher de les agiter un peu, il ne réussit pas à faire passer son inconfort. Il opta finalement pour une simple position assise qui était le seul mouvement qui lui était accordé. Une fois relevé un tant soit peu, il examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était malheureusement pas pour lui sa chambre, et en encore moins sa maison. La salle était blanche, beaucoup trop blanche, et lui donnait presque le tournis tellement c'était blanc. Il essaya alors d'atteindre le rideau, blanc encore une fois, pour regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui ne serait pas blanc lui au moins. Mais il fallait croire qu'on s'était ligué contre lui car il lui était totalement impossible d'atteindre celle-ci quelle que soit la manière dont il s'y prenait. C'est donc tout étiré, à moitié sur le ventre et grimaçant que son coéquipier le fit sursauter en ouvrant, encore une fois de manière si délicate, la porte de sa chambre. Il était suivit du Hokage, de son assistante et à son grand dam de sa petite amie toute en rose. L'alité avait soudainement des envies de meurtres sur l'énergumène qui lui avait ramené tant de monde alors qu'il aurait souhaité du calme. Bien évidement personne n'eut le plaisir de s'en rendre compte étant donné qu'il s'était juste repositionné correctement sans un mot le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Tsunade se rapprocha de lui et l'examina rapidement le délestant du haut de son ensemble pour vérifier l'état de ses fractures diverses et de sa respiration. Ayant une liberté momentanée de son membre antérieur droit, l'adolescent le remua un peu malgré la difficulté de l'exercice.

Durant l'auscultation, Sakura ne s'était pas gardée de jeter quelques regards appréciateurs discrets sur le jeune homme à moitié dénudé. Bien sûr elle aimait son chéri, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son ancien amour dans une telle tenue et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder un peu envieuse. De son côté, sa moitié avait directement tourné la tête en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Quelques souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré avoir oubliés lui étaient revenus en tête. Il se promit alors deux choses. La première fut de ne plus observer son ami en train de dormir et la seconde de tâcher de ne plus shooter dans les portes sans toquer avoir toqué au préalable. Il se rappela alors une autre promesse qui avait suivi les scènes auxquelles il pensait toujours. Se forçant à ne pas laisser son regard se faire accrocher à un mauvais endroit, il scruta sa fleur qui rougissait en détaillant le malade. Il fronça alors un peu les sourcils et poussa néanmoins son attention vers les lèvres fines de la fille. Il s'imagina alors l'embrasser doucement. Le petit scénario qui s'imposa à lui le dégoutta plus qu'autre chose, lui remémorant son rêve aux princes charmants aux cheveux roses. L'image de la fragile et belle poupée de porcelaine endormie avait été beaucoup plus attirante, même si fragile n'était le meilleur adjectif qu'il aurait utilisé pour qualifier l'éphèbe en temps normal. Tout à ses pensées, il revint à la réalité quand la doctoresse pris la parole.

- Bien, Sasuke, tes blessures se remettent normalement. Tu as d'ailleurs beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir si bien aux vues des infections que tu avais attrapées sur les plaies ouvertes les plus graves. Tes os sont encore fragiles je te déconseille donc fortement de chercher à tout prix à te débrouiller tout seul. Tu ne gagneras qu'à rallonger la durée de ton immobilité. Étant donné que nous avons besoin de chambres libres, je vais te renvoyer chez toi, mais je vais laisser quelqu'un en charge de t'aider au quotidien. Naruto, tu vas t'occuper de lui tout le temps de son rétablissement je te conseille donc d'aller chercher tes affaires dès maintenant.

- Quoi ?! Alors là pas question que cet abruti s'occupe de moi !

- Teme !!! Tu vas voir qui c'est l'abruti quand on sera chez toi !

- Ce n'est pas une demande c'est un ordre ! Tu es assigné à résidence pendant deux semaines en compagnie de Naruto. Kakashi va te porter jusqu'à chez toi.

Le garçon n'ajouta rien mais lança un regard noir meurtrier à la femme. L'autre, plutôt content de se retrouver en position de force par rapport à son rival se hâta d'aller faire son paquetage avant de retourner pour la troisième fois chez lui. Étant cette fois-ci calme, il avait retrouvé naturellement la bonne demeure. Se souvenant de sa promesse à lui-même, il toqua et attendit une réponse. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et ce fut un adulte masqué qui lui ouvrit. Le professeur avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée de son remplaçant à la surveillance du blessé.

- Ah te voilà Naruto ! Entre donc. Maintenant que tu es là je vais pouvoir retourner sauver la vieille femme que j'ai rencontrée sur la route en transportant Sasuke ! À plus les jeunes.

Sur ce nouvel énorme mensonge de leur maître, Naruto partit rejoindre son camarade qui était posé dans le salon. Il semblait émaner de lui un certain énervement mais qu'il ne laissait pas paraître. Un peu mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, le blond entama une conversation maladroite :

- Euuuh... Alors où je vais dormir ? Que je pose mes affaires sur mon lit.

- Ici. finit par répondre son interlocuteur après un silence d'une bonne minute.

- Hein ? Sur le canapé ? S'insurgea-t-il.

- J'ai un futon pour toi dans ma chambre, dobe.

- Quoi je vais dormir avec toi ?!

Exaspéré, Sasuke faillit se pincer l'arête du nez en secouant la tête. Cependant il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer démonstratif, c'est pourquoi il ne fit rien et répondit simplement :

- Non tu dors ici dans le futon qui est dans ma chambre, que tu vas juste aller chercher, abruti.

- Me traite pas d'abruti baka !

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de répliquer, il s'en suivit un silence pensant qui fut soudainement perturbé par l'estomac du ninja turbulent. Celui-ci se gratta la tête légèrement gêné puis afficha un large sourire en montrant l'un de ses sacs. On pouvait deviner deux gros bols brûlant de ramen à l'intérieur, l'emballage étant marqué du nom du restaurant : Ichiraku. L'autre garçon le regarda blasé par le fait qu'il ait encore choisit des ramens comme repas.

- Je te préviens je mangerai pas ça tous les jours !

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est génial les ramens ! Et surtout ceux de l'Ichiraku qui sont les meilleurs de tout le pays du feu !

Et à nouveau il y eut un vent magistral qui passa entre nos deux protagonistes. Cependant son ventre passant avant tout, le malaise ne durant pas et il servit les bols. Entendons pas servir qu'il a simplement posé les bols face à face accompagnés de baguettes. Après un « bon appétit » tonitruant, il se jeta sur sa nourriture favorite dans son habituel bruit de succion. Alors qu'il avait presque vidé son plat, le glouton pensa enfin à lever un œil sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci n'avait touché à rien, que ce soit le récipient ou les baguettes. Il l'observait manger sans un mouvement toujours aussi froid, mais lui arrivait à y voir un peu de contrariété.

- Bah ? Pourquoi tu manges pas ? T'as pas faim ?

Après un nouveau passage silencieux où le ténébreux se demanda intérieurement comment il faisait pour être si peu réfléchit, il lâcha un long soupir.

- Je te rappelle que je suis droitier… Or mon bras droit est bloqué. Comment veux-tu que je mange, usuratonkachi !

- Baka-suke ! Tu me l'aurais dit j't'aurais fait manger ! Mais maintenant je finis mon bol et tu manges après, c'est ta punition ! Hé hé !!!

Comme promis, ce dernier vida son bol avant d'aller nourrir son hôte. Il attrapa habilement les pates encore chaudes et les enroula autour des baguettes pour plus de facilité. Une main en dessous pour évider toute perte de bouillon sur des vêtements, il approcha la bouchée en ordonnant :

- Fais « aaaaaaaah » !

L'autre capitula et s'exécuta non sans l'avoir fusillé pendant quelques minutes de son regard d'obsidiennes. Naruto eut alors presque l'envie de jubiler à voix haute. Avoir cet ascendant sur son rival était plus que jouissif. Il le voyait ouvrir la bouche et manger ce qu'il lui donnait quand il lui ordonnait. C'était comme s'il se soumettait complètement à lui et ça lui faisait un effet monstre. Il commençait à avoir fort chaud à le regarder se laisser faire l'air un peu boudeur et blessé dans sa fierté. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de chercher la moindre idée pour lui faire payer cette humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. Un Uchiha était et restait un Uchiha. Et les membres de ce prestigieux clan maintenant presque disparu avaient toujours agit fièrement. Ce coup-ci la fierté de son plus jeune membre était bien atteinte, car la soumission n'était pas mais alors pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il détailla alors son invité qui avait une expression étrange sur le visage, et les joues légèrement rougies. Il était persuadé qu'il était en train de se moquer royalement de lui en son for intérieur. Bouillant encore plus sur place, il arrêta aussitôt de manger. Refusant de piétiner encore plus son orgueil. Son équipier sortit alors de ses nuages et le questionna :

- Beh ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus manger maintenant ? T'as plus faim ? Pas question que tu gâches les précieux ramens de l'Ichiraku ! Finis de les manger !

Malgré sa volonté à lui faire avaler le reste de ses pâtes, la bouche de son rival resta hermétiquement fermée. Malheureusement suite à ses gesticulations dans tous les sens ce qui devait arriver arriva : le bol se renversa sur le blessé qui retint de justesse un cri de colère. Il l'aurait sûrement étranglé sur place si ses deux mains étaient libres de mouvement. Grâce à son sang-froid légendaire, il réussit à se cantonner à une simple remarque acerbe :

- Génial. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu pouvais pas faire mieux abruti.

- Temeee !!!! Très bien je t'y emporte ! Faudra que je te déshabille aussi ?

L'éphèbe crut bien qu'il allait craquer ! Non seulement il devait se faire porter mais déshabiller aussi ! C'était là pour lui le comble du ridicule. Cependant son self-control et son intelligence étaient là pour calmer le tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de bouger, sous peine d'être coincé encore plus longtemps avec lui et il savait bien qu'il devrait être aidé dans toutes les tâches quotidiennes, qui, un bras et une jambe en moins seraient impossibles à faire. Il prit donc le parti de ne rien dire et encore une fois se laisser faire, car il devait si habituer le plus tôt possible, pour ne pas risquer une crise de nerfs à chaque fois. Le porteur emmena donc son fardeau jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il lui avait indiquée. Il le déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à libérer son bras. Ceci fait, il fit de son mieux pour retirer doucement ses vêtements. Il jetait de temps à autre ses coups d'œil à son visage pour guetter toute trace de douleur. Mais bien évidement, le jeune éphèbe étant ce qu'il était, il ne laissait rien passer comme d'habitude, il se contentait simplement de ne pas exploser de honte. Après l'avoir mis en boxer, il hésita. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il était censé retirer les bandages ou non et s'il le laisserait retirer son unique sous-vêtement. Mais l'autre ne bougeait toujours pas l'observant calmement, son regard perçant braqué sur lui. Timidement, il passa ses mains sur la peau opaline et défit les pansements bien serrés. Ceci fait il en arriva à la dernière défense de tissu du jeune homme avant la nudité. Il était rouge écrevisse et n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Il dirigea distraitement ses mains avant de détourner la tête et fermer les yeux. Il faillit faire un bond en arrière au moment où il sentit un bras passer autour de son cou quand il se releva pour l'aider. Il fit donc glisser l'habit le plus vite possible à l'aveuglette. Le bras se retira quand Sasuke se posa à nouveau sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il acheva donc de lui passer les pieds quand une voix retentit :

- Donne-moi une serviette du meuble derrière toi.

Faisant volteface le plus vite possible, le genin fouilla dans un petit placard et en sortir une serviette éponge qu'il tendit dans son dos.

- À ton tour.

- Qu-quoi ? Quoi à mon tour ?

- Déshabille-toi soupira son interlocuteur.

- Hein mais pourquoi ?! J'veux pas prendre un douche avec toi moi !!!!

- Et je me lave comment ? J'ai qu'un seul bras de libre je te rappelle, baka !

- Me traites pas de baka, Baka! Et puis tu peux te débrouiller je sais pas moi. Mais je prends pas ma douche avec toi !

- T'es là pourquoi déjà ?

- M'occuper de toi… finit-il par lâcher d'une petite voix après certain temps.

Abdiquant, Naruto se dévêtit lui aussi le plus rapidement possible. Il sentait qu'on observait son dos et il s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Une fois entouré d'un linge blanc, il reprit son compagnon sur son dos pour le mettre avec lui dans la baignoire. Le contact du torse dans son dos l'électrocutait presque sur place, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il sentait ses cuisses contre ses flancs, la température de la pièce avait bien augmenté… Toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'était plus, le ninja surexcité ne l'était plus tellement, ou dans un autre sens du terme. Il se retourna en évitant de poser les yeux sur la personne en face de lui et les mit à nu complètement avant de faire couler l'eau. Il s'évertua à alors à lui laver le dos et la partie gauche du corps sachant que son rival pouvait faire le reste. Ce fut seulement quand l'autre était dos à lui qu'il se permit d'observer un peu, retombant dans une sorte de transe. Il regardait les muscles du dos qui s'activaient sous la peau alors qu'il se lavait ou encore ses bras fin dont on apercevait cependant la musculature. Son regard termina sa course sur la chevelure si noire qui lui faisait face. Il trouvait amusant le fait que pour une fois ses cheveux n'étaient pas relevés en pics, mais cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules ivoirées. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient en fait plus longs qu'ils ne le paraissaient ainsi et eut une soudaine envie de passer les doigts dedans.

- Dis ? J'te lave les cheveux ?

Alors qu'il pensait n'avoir aucune réponse comme souvent, il le vit lui indiquer le shampooing d'un mouvement de tête. Se penchant par-dessus l'Uchiha, il le frôla involontairement et le fit frémir légèrement. L'ayant sentit réagir, il lui demanda innocemment :

- Bah alors t'as froid ? Je remets de l'eau chaude, attends.

- Hn. fut sa réponse.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il augmenta la chaleur du liquide, avant de s'étaler le shampooing dans les mains. Il profita gaiement du lavage pour s'amuser avec ses cheveux. De temps à autre, il les redressait ou faisait un mini chignon ou encore une queue de cheval en chantonnant presque. Étonnamment, le brun ne disait rien, il patientait et laissait son ami jouer, les joues un peu rosées tout de même. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains d'un gamin joueur, mais il restait silencieux, appréciant simplement le moment. Il se fit alors la réflexion que prendre un bain avec son équipier pouvait finalement être agréable quand même. Le barbotage fini, vint le moment de l'essuyage qui ramena implacablement le blond à la réalité. En effet pour aider le jeune adonis à se sécher, il fallait le sortir de la baignoire. Pour l'en sortir, le porter, mais le porter nu cette fois ! Nouveau supplice pour le duo. Tous les deux étaient totalement rouges. L'un de honte et l'autre de gène. Une fois son aide superflue, l'adolescent à la peau bronzée fila chercher les habits propre et secs pour le rhabiller.

L'étape de la douche passée, une nouvelle épreuve vint pointer le bout de son nez au soir. En effet, si la première fois ils avaient eu les ramens fraichement ramené du restaurant, cette fois, il fallait que notre ninja imprévisible fasse lui-même la cuisine. Sur une remarque pertinente - bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais - de son hôte, il se vit contraint de faire des plats mangeables à la main. Il avait donc sur son avis opté pour des onigiris. Fouillant à la recherche d'une casserole, il tomba sur l'autocuiseur à riz. N'ayant jamais touché à ce genre d'appareil il l'observa sous tous les angles sans comprendre vraiment comment il s'utilisait. Il supposa que ça devait s'utiliser comme une casserole et versa de l'eau à l'intérieur ainsi que du riz et commença à faire chauffer le tout. Il nota alors l'heure affichée sur l'horloge et s'essaya pendant ce temps à la cuisson du poisson à la poêle. À un moment de l'absence du cuisinier, le second garçon perçu une grosse explosion du côté de la cuisine. Malgré l'interdiction de bouger, celui-ci se releva et partit le plus vite possible à moitié à cloche pieds, posant de temps à autre son autre jambe au sol. Essoufflé, il arriva sur le lieu du désastre et put constater les dégâts.

- Mon autocuiseur ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu usuratonkachi ?!

- Sasuke ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!! T'as pas le droit de te déplacer seul !!!

- Ouais, mais avec une explosion dans ma cuisine tu penses bien que l'interdiction de bouger elle est partie voir ailleurs si j'y étais ! Maintenant j'attends une explication.

- Euh bah j'voulais faire les onigiris comme tu m'as demandé alors j'ai fait cuire le tout dans l'autocuiseur mais il a soudainement mal réagit…

- Attends me dis pas que… Tu l'as posé sur la plaque chauffante ?!

- Ben si pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas une casserole ! C'est l'autocuiseur qui chauffe ! On ne le fait pas chauffer, gros crétin !!!

- Me traite pas de crétin, ça arrive de pas savoir comment fonctionne les choses !

Le ténébreux soupira. Il avait mal aux côtes. Celles-ci devenaient douloureuses dès qu'il faisait un trop gros effort et que sa respiration s'accélérait. Pour faire passer son inconfort, il se les massa doucement. Pour éviter une autre catastrophe du même genre, il prit le parti de rester avec celui qui ne cuisinait jamais que des ramens instantanées. Le reste de la préparation du repas se passa un peu mieux depuis qu'il était venu l'assister oralement. Il comprenait et apprenait vite pour le plaisir et le salut du blessé. Après avoir dîné et regardé un peu la télévision pour s'occuper, ce dernier commença à somnoler. Il était encore fort affaiblit par sa sortie de coma et ses blessures guérissantes. Naruto le souleva alors en délicatesse et le mena à sa chambre puis le borda. Il fixa alors le jeune homme quelques secondes, celui-ci ayant déjà retrouvés les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle, il entendit l'endormi s'agiter bruyamment. Il parlait dans son sommeil et remuait dans tous les sens comme luttant contre un ennemi invisible. Ne sachant que faire, il s'approcha et chercha à le réveiller. Ayant compris que c'était peine perdue, il se glissa entre les couvertures pour le cajoler. Bien sûr il imaginait déjà la colère à laquelle il devrait faire face le lendemain, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner encore une fois son meilleur ami comme ça. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il rejoignit le pays des songes à son tour.

Le matin comme prévu un hurlement alerta tout le quartier, vide soit dit en passant et manqua de faire faire une bonne crise cardiaque à l'intrus dans son lit. Sasuke ne se souvenait absolument pas s'être endormi en ce lieu en compagnie de quelqu'un et là à son réveil, une tête blonde. Premier réflexe un cri, second virer le squatteur de son lit d'une bonne poussée. Le garçon au sol hagard eut un peu de mal à se situer. Lorsqu'il croisa des pupilles rubis, il sut aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas être là, et bafouilla une excuse avant de mourir sur place :

- T-t'énerve pas ! J-j'peux tout expliquer !!! Tu semblais faire un cauchemar alors j'ai voulu te consoler tu vois ???

Le jeune Uchiha le fusilla encore du regard pendant bien cinq minutes et retrouva son calme, une expression presque touchée sur le visage. Enfin bien entendu s'était l'impression qu'avait celui qui s'était fait violemment éjecter du lit.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa, le genin blond allant faire les courses, préparait le repas, sortant parfois avec Sakura pendant une petite demie heure et revenait en annonçant joyeusement son retour. Et le second ninja l'accueillait toujours de là où il se trouvait, parfois un peu mélancolique. La tornade ambulante put alors voir avec étonnement une face cachée du brun. En premier lieu il apprit qu'il savait être sociable quand il le voulait et tenait sans problème une conversation. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs souvent intéressantes et il effleura du doigt toute la culture que l'autre possédait. Il se fit donc la remarque qu'il n'était pas uniquement fort et intelligent, mais savait en plus se montrer avenant et gentil. Le regard qu'il portait sur lui était s'était d'ailleurs doucement adouci. Son camarade en contrepartie découvrit aussi un autre côté de son équipier. Celui-ci se révéla serviable, attentif et toujours persévérant - même s'il en avait déjà eu un aperçu. Il trouvait d'ailleurs toujours un petit défi à lui lancer quand l'ennui se faisait sentir. Bien sûr ça ne les empêchait pas de se prendre encore la tête une à deux fois par jours pour des raisons débiles. Il baissa alors doucement sa garde et profita au naturel de cette vie en cohabitation agréable. La seule chose qu'il reprochait vraiment à l'excité de service c'était son aspect bordélique au possible. C'est de cette manière qu'au cours de la seconde semaine, alors qu'il souhaitait accueillir son colocataire, le brun se pris les pieds dans un tee-shirt laissé choir au sol. L'autre, ayant ouï la chute accouru pour le retrouver allongé par terre, grimaçant vaguement sous la douleur. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il repartit chercher le Hokage pour soigner son meilleur ami. Le résultat fut donc une nouvelle semaine d'immobilité pour s'être foulé à nouveau la cheville encore fragile. Toujours aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, celui-ci n'émit aucune contestation pas même un petit grincement de dents. Dès lors, son aide se transforma en une vraie mère poule guettant le moindre danger et rangeant méticuleusement la demeure pour éviter tout nouvel incident. Leur lien n'en fut que plus renforcé et l'un d'entre eux finit par s'avouer que la barrière de l'amitié avait été franchie depuis maintenant un moment, mais préféra s'en cacher devant l'autre.

Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'empêcha pas l'accident suivant de se produire. En effet, notre amoureux transi fini sous la pression de sa petite amie par laisser celui dont il avait la charge plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. N'aimant pas quitter l'éphèbe des yeux trop longtemps, il rentra chez lui après une heure et demie de balade. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment collé au corps, il accéléra le pas pour atteindre au plus vite la spacieuse maison qu'ils habitaient ensemble actuellement. Il vit alors de loin son rival sur le pas de la porte en train de sortir sans doute pour s'aérer. Il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de pencher dangereusement vers l'avant sans pouvoir se retenir. Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il le réceptionna sur lui, lui évitant un nouveau prolongement d'handicap. Rouvrant les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, il tomba directement dans le regard anthracite qui lui faisait face. Il eut l'impression que se joues avaient pris feu dès lors qu'il s'était rendu compte de leur proximité. N'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, le jeune apollon à la crinière noire réduisit l'espace entre leurs deux visages et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser timide. Et là il comprit que finalement ce n'était pas que ses joues mais tout son corps qui s'embrasait suite au contact avec le ninja le surplombant.

* * *

nema : Merci encore une nouvelle reviews qui fait toujours autant plaisir !!! Pour ce dont tu avais tord je n'ai pas trop compris... mdr. Sinon contente que tu ais aimé !!! Et pour le comportement de Sakur _(mdr je suis méchante)_ elle est juste en train de faire une grosse crise de jalousie. Elle sent bien que Naru la laissée de côté avec l'état de Sasuke donc elle a peur qu'il ne s'occupe plus que de lui :P Voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu !!!


	7. Une vengeance acide

Bonjour à tous !

Sans trop vous faire attendre parce que je suis de triste humeur... Le chapitre 7 de Rejets. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra, mais je crois qu'il va faire polémique...

Je vais juste faire une petite annonce : Le chapitre 8 sera probablement le dernier. Cependant en collaboration avec mon bêta lecteur et ma meilleure amie (qui écrit beaucoup mieux que moi soit dit en passant) nous allons vous offrir 3 fin alternative. Je pense les soumettre toutes les trois en même temps. Je répondrais au reviews du chapitre 7 dans le premier et à ceux des chapitres 8 dans le dernier. Je vous laisserai le soin de deviner quelle est ma fin.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

VII) Une vengeance acide

Le ninja effronté se laissa envouter par le baiser, y participant à son tour. Ils se déposaient une multitude de petits baisers sur les lèvres avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de recommencer son expérience de la dernière fois. Il câlina les douces lèvres qu'il embrassait de petits coups de langue. Le blessé quant à lui était toujours dans une autre dimension quand il sentit une petite taquine le chatouiller, il lui laissa le passage inconsciemment. La coquine s'invita donc dans sa bouche à la rechercher de sa jumelle qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Dès lors, la sensation de chaleur se fit plus intense et dirigée. Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir son vis-à-vis, c'est alors à ce seul moment qu'il percuta la situation. Il mit fin à leur tendre échange par un bond de trois mètre vers l'arrière. Les yeux exorbités et le visage plus rouge que rouge, il s'essuya la bouche de sa manche d'un geste vif. Et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Na-Nan mais ça va pas ?! Qu-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! Je... J'ai une petite amie je te rappelle !!! Et-et… Je suis pas comme toi es-espèce de… de… Gay ! Moi je suis normal ! Je ne m'occuperai plus de toi ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était abuser de moi en m'amadouant c'est ça ?! Bah tu te débrouilleras seul maintenant !

Il quitta donc l'endroit en furie en direction de la tour du Hokage. Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer ou même s'excuser qu'il l'avait fuit à toute vitesse. Il resta choqué sur le pas pendant une à deux minutes avant d'enfin se relever tant bien que mal et retourner d'un pas mal assuré chez lui. Il s'affala dans son canapé le visage dans la main. Il se rendait compte à quel point son manque de sang-froid venait de le perdre. D'une voix faible il se parla à lui-même :

- Je viens de faire la gaffe la plus monumentale de ma vie là. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Autant j'ai déjà subit des rejets et j'en ai fait subir… Mais là c'est comme s'il venait de me poignarder en plein cœur…

Il resta alors silencieux à partir de ce moment, des larmes se frayant un chemin depuis ses yeux clos. Il profita de sa solitude retrouvée pour se laisser aller à exprimer sa douleur et sa tristesse dans un silence total. Seules preuves de ses pleurs son visage crispé et les tâches humides qui se formaient sur son tee-shirt, le reste étant caché par ses grandes mèches noires.

De son côté le blondinet avait foncé vers le bureau de Tsunade. Toujours sous le coup de la colère, il défonça une fois de plus la porte en braillant :

- La vieille ! J'm'occupe plus de ce teme d'Sasuke ! J'veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui !

- Je t'ait dit de ne plus m'appeler la vieille sale gosse ! répondit-elle en lui envoyant un gros livre dans la figure. Et pourquoi ne veux-tu plus t'occuper de Sasuke ?

- Parce que c'est qu'un sale traître !!! Un abruti de première !

- Pourrai-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

- NON !!!! Mais j'veux juste plus le voir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré sans même laisser répondre la femme. Il rentra donc chez lui ruminant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser à autre chose qu'au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé revivant par là même les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées. Une fois dans son appartement il s'affala sur son lit et se remémora sa fuite. Il avait complètement paniqué en comprenant qu'il avait profité avec délice d'un partage amoureux avec un autre garçon. Garçon qui se trouvait être de surcroît son meilleur ami et son rival. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait plus qu'aimé et qu'il n'arriverait maintenant plus à se départir de la réaction de son corps à son contact. Tout son être s'était mis à bouillir s'excitation et son cœur avait battu la chamade. Cependant il ne voulait absolument pas s'avouer ce dernier point. Il le revoyait encore choqué par sa réaction quand il lui avait craché toutes ses méchancetés au visage sous le coup de la panique. Il avait bien vu la tristesse dans son regard, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé et il savait aussi que c'était de sa faute s'il s'était laissé faire. Il culpabilisait beaucoup à propos de tout cela ainsi que du fait qu'il n'avait su garder Sakura en tête quand le brun était tombé sur lui. C'était comme si, à ce moment, toute inhibition lui avait été soustraite, laissant encore place à cette partie de lui qui l'avait mis à mal lors de son coma. Toute la honte qu'il avait de lui s'était transformée en colère qu'il avait déversée sur son équipier sous le coup de la frayeur qu'il avait eue de la situation. Et il s'en voulait bien sûr mais savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il ne retourna pas l'aider, même si l'envie le tenaillait, et resta cloitré chez lui les quatre jours qu'il lui restait de repos forcé. Sa petite amie vint frapper à sa porte au bout du cinquième jour après quelques tentatives infructueuse à demeure de leur ami commun dont le silence ambiant l'avait inquiétée plusieurs essais plus tard. Elle était donc passée chez la dirigeante de Konoha qui lui avait expliqué que ses deux compagnons semblaient s'être disputés vivement. Le ninja enfermé dans son appartement espéra alors que son visiteur n'était ni le ténébreux, ni la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter pour le moment. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec l'une des deux personnes citées précédemment. Celle-ci lui offrit un beau sourire, contente de voir qu'il ne la repoussait pas et qu'il était bien simplement chez lui. Elle pénétra l'encadrement de la porte pour lui déposer un petit bisou amoureux sur la joue, en guise de bonjour. Le garçon fut donc contraint de la laisser rentrer, et se décala du chemin pour faire galamment de la place. Ils s'installèrent ainsi dans le canapé su salon. Il se força à raccrocher un sourire à sa bouche avant de lui demander :

- Bonjour Saku-chan comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as envie qu'on se balade ?

- Bonjour mon amour ! Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais de ne plus te trouver chez Sasuke. Sa maison est totalement silencieuse depuis quatre jours.

- Ah… Oui… Je… Je me suis disputé avec lui. Et je suis rentré ici donc.

- Oui je sais… En fait c'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a appris. C'est pourquoi je suis venue directement ici. Mais dis-moi que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Normalement vous vous réconciliez si vite…

- Euh en… En fait… On s'est bagarrés et comme il m'a fait mal ben… Je n'ai plus voulu m'occuper de lui. De toute façon il ne lui restait que quatre jours à attendre. mentit-il de son mieux.

- Tu devrais surement aller le voir. Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera !

- Nan c'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis c'est à lui de s'excuser pas à moi ! dit-il sa fierté reprenant sa place habituelle.

- Tss vous êtes impossibles ! Mais j'vous aime comme ça. conclut-elle par un nouveau bisou.

S'il se sentait un peu mieux, il se sentait toujours terriblement coupable. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait si difficilement obtenu : un retour de la part de son premier amour. Bien qu'il se posait des questions à ce sujet. Aimait-il vraiment la jeune fille ? Oui obligatoirement sinon pourquoi sortirait-il avec elle ? Pourquoi cette attirance autant physique que mentale était-elle apparue entre son rival et lui ? Surement parce qu'ils avaient passé plus de deux semaines ensemble. C'était juste parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu le découvrir un peu plus, rien de plus !!! Mais pourquoi il ne ressentait pas ce flot de sensations au contact de sa moitié, ni cette profonde envie de caresser ses lèvres des siennes ? Indéniablement parce que c'était juste rigolo de surpasser des interdis. Oui l'embrasser lui plutôt qu'elle avait juste été excitant parce que c'était interdit. Alors plus question de recommencer ! Il était fidèle et le resterait ! Le ténébreux était juste terriblement euh… Désirable ? Non, non… Il était juste un peu plus **attirant** que la moyenne. C'était une tentation sur patte qu'il comptait bien repousser pour le salut de son couple ! Un petit blanc s'était installé, le temps qu'il passa à son petit monologue intérieur. La fille qu'il aimait l'observait, remarquant qu'il avait un air absent et soucieux. Elle chercha donc naturellement à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Naruto, qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non je pensais pas à Sasuke !

- Arrête de mentir, je n'ai même pas mentionné son prénom. Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour votre dispute ? Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il te pardonnera comme toujours ! Ne t'inquiètes donc pas et souris !

Pour la contenter plus qu'autre chose, il esquissa un timide sourire. Il espérait de cette manière que le sujet « Sasuke » serait ainsi fermé. La jeune fille se rapprocha alors de lui collant son abdomen au bras de son cher et tendre tout en lui passant les siens autour du cou. Elle avait envie d'être plus entreprenante aujourd'hui. C'était une conversation animée avec sa meilleure amie Ino qui l'avait motivée. En effet maintenant qu'elle estimait avoir trouvé son prince charmant, il lui fallait recevoir sa récompense. Dans les contes de fées, les princesses sont toujours tendrement réveillées par une douce démonstration d'amour. Elle avait d'ailleurs raconté à la jeune fille, la timidité de son amoureux sur les vrais baisers. Celle-ci avait rit tout en la défiant d'obtenir un baiser avant elle aux vues de la manière dont c'était partit. Ainsi pour lui prouver qu'elle irait en terre inconnue avant la blonde encore célibataire elle allait maintenant prendre les devants. Lorsqu'elle s'était appuyée contre lui, son chéri tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Elle voyait ses joues rouges se colorer et appréciait ce côté mignon et innocent qu'il arborait à ce moment. Elle regarda alors ses lèvres entrouvertes en signe d'incompréhension, toute fière de son courage. Elle ferma alors les yeux et lia le bouche ensemble d'un geste délicat. Le genin se raidit soudainement fermant violemment les paupières en fronçant les sourcils. La kunoichi ayant sentit cette réaction inattendu interpréta cela comme de la surprise et de la timidité, alors elle s'éloigna de quelques millimètres pour mieux répéter son geste. Le garçon se força à penser qu'il lui fallait répondre et que c'était ce qui était normal que d'embrasser sa compagne. Il se détendit son esprit dérailla en cet instant. Il ne voyait plus de jolis membres fins autour de son cou, mais des bras puissant dont l'un était solidement bandé de l'aisselle au coude. Ce n'était plus de beaux cheveux roses, mais une soyeuse crinière couleur jais. Sous les paupières closes il n'y avait pas d'iris verts mais deux yeux anthracites. Il ne se trouvait plus tout contre une poitrine tout féminine, mais un torse solide à la peau opaline. Son corps réagit aussitôt à son imagination et mit toute la passion possible à participer à ce baiser. Sakura finit par mettre fin à leur échange de salive à bout de souffle. Elle était complètement chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors qu'elle croyait que jamais il ne se déciderait à agir à son tour, il avait dépassé ses espérances. Plutôt d'un baiser chaste, il avait glissé de manière torride sa langue dans sa bouche pour lui retourner les sens.

- Wow Na-Naruto je… Je ne savais pas que tu savais embrasser si bien…

Celui-ci était complètement rouge. Mais ce n'était pas de la gêne ou de la modestie comme l'avait interprété la fille, mais de la honte. Il avait honte d'avoir embrassé la fille en pensant qu'il s'agissait du sujet clos. Si ce qu'il avait ressentit cette fois n'était pas fort, toutes celles qu'il avait durant le baiser précédent lui étaient revenues de pleins fouet avec son imagination. Il avait encore trop chaud et ça l'avait plus ou moins frustré de voir la fille aux cheveux roses en ouvrant les yeux. Le compliment qu'elle lui avait fait l'avait un peu touché tout en rajoutant à sa honte, car en réalité cet échange ne lui avait pas été dirigé. Il resta donc silencieux ne sachant que dire.

Après que Naruto se soit enfuit, Sasuke s'était enfermé chez lui le premier jour. Il n'avait pas bougé de la journée et ne s'était pas non plus donné la peine d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit. Le lendemain il avait toujours si mal qu'il choisit d'aller se défouler, malgré l'interdiction de bouger. Il attrapa donc quelques tomates et remplit une gourde d'eau avant de quitter sa maison. Après tant de jours sans bouger vraiment, il boita beaucoup sur le chemin avant d'arriver dans une clairière entourée d'arbres. Ses prochaines victimes. Il déposa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emportées, soit son repas, dans l'herbe. Dès son premier coup une larme tomba. Comme si ils étaient liés, coups et larmes s'abattaient simultanément. Toute la journée il s'acharna sur l'écorce qui volait et lui déchirait la chair des articulations. Un peu après que la nuit se soit installée, l'adolescent perdit connaissance d'avoir tant frappé et tant pleuré. Ses poings étaient rouges, gonflés et sanguinolents, mais le faisaient pas souffrir tant l'épuisement était fort. Une adverse tomba durant la nuit n'arrivant même pas à le tirer du sommeil donnant l'impression qu'il pleurait encore même endormi. Il se réveilla toujours au même endroit, dans la rosée matinale, trempé et frigorifié. Son bras le faisait affreusement souffrir au niveau du bandage. La violence de ses coups s'étaient répercutés dans l'os de son bras, le faisait grimacer de douleur, mais il avait continué. Lorsqu'il se leva, ne fit qu'avaler une peu d'eau et manger une tomate avant de recommencer le même schéma que le jour précédent, sauf qu'il ne pleura pas. Ses paupières gonflées n'arrivaient pas à masquer la rage de deux iris rouges agrémentées de trois tomoes. Cette fureur il la portait à son encontre mais ne pouvait la déverser tout comme sa peine qu'en dévastant cette paisible clairière. Bien sûr il ne détruisait pas le paysage, mais les quelques arbres qu'il martyrisait en souffraient beaucoup. À nouveau il s'évanouît de fatigue et passe la nuit à la belle étoile. Un nouveau réveil mouillé fit son office quand une violente pluie s'acharna sur lui. Il finit ses provisions et retourna à son défouloir, laissant couler à nouveau deux larmes. Ses mains ne ressemblaient plus à rien et étaient déchirées de partout et le sang s'en échappait constamment. Peut-être s'était-il même brisé une phalange dans un coup plus brutal que les autres. Un sinistre craquement avait retentit, et une douleur fulgurante avait parcouru sa main. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté, vidant tout son chakra dans ses poings, continuant encore et toujours de tenter d'oublier son cœur déchiré par des mots de colère, de rejet et de dégout. Avant de s'écouler une nouvelle fois avait hurlé jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Le lendemain et le surlendemain, il resta simplement immobile trop exténué autant physiquement que mentalement pour bouger. Les seuls mouvements chez lui étaient les sillons liquides qui glissaient de temps à autre de ses yeux et sa respiration régulière.

Ce fut en cours d'après-midi qu'une visite inattendue le dérangea. Un quatuor à l'air sadique s'avança vers lui en le dévisageant. Ils semblaient plus que ravis de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune éphèbe. Ils pourraient s'adonner à leur vengeance avec encore plus de sadisme. L'un deux lâcha :

- Uchiha comme on s'retrouve. On a des comptes à se rendre après ce que tu nous as fait ? Tu nous en voudras pas pour ça ?

Il avait parlé tout en attrapant le jeune homme par les cheveux. Il avait soulevé tout en l'étranglant de sa main répugné par le regard vague de sa victime. Il avait terminé sa dernière phrase par un violent coup dans son estomac. Le jeune Uchiha ne réagit pas. Il prenait coup sur coup sans se défendre et sans laisser sortir le moindre son. Ses adversaires enrageaient d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune réaction ni résistance, comme si les coups ne l'atteignaient ni le blessaient. Ils l'envoyaient au sol ou contre les troncs dans un déchainement de violence pure, et il subissait. Toute envie de bouger avait disparue depuis le jour d'avant, depuis le moment où il s'était laissé choir contre les épaisses racines d'un arbre et s'était remis à pleurer complètement vidé.

La petite amie du blond avait enfin réussi le sixième jour à la convaincre d'aller parler à son rival. Elle pensait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une simple bagarre car il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Ils avaient toqué longtemps à la porte sans succès. Il avait donc ouvert, possédant toujours les clés de la demeure que lui avait prêtées son ami. Ils étaient alors entrés et avait trouvés toutes les pièces désespérément vides. Paniqué à nouveau, sachant que le brun n'avait aucun droit de sortir et qu'il se l'était quand même permis, il commença à courir dans tout les sens suivit de la jeune fille. Encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à réfléchit, et parcourait simplement les rue en criant le nom du porté-disparu. Il allait encore fuser dans une autre direction quand quelqu'un l'interpela. Il s'agissait d'un garçon brun de son âge dont le visage était affublé de deux triangles rouges.

- Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai pas le temps là.

- Tu ne chercherais pas Sasuke par le plus grand des hasards ???

- Si ! Tu l'as vu ?

- Bah en fait quand je promenait Akamaru tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu assis le regard vague dans une clairière par là. Il n'avait pas l'air en grande for-

- 'Rci. le coupa-t-il en repartant à toute vitesse.

Bien heureux d'avoir enfin une piste pour retrouver enfin son meilleur ami, il se pressa en espérant lui tombes dessus le plus vite possible. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré la maison vite un malaise s'était installé dans sa poitrine. D'assez loin, il perçut les bruits d'un combat et des voix moqueuses. Priant pour que celui qu'il cherchait ne soit pas là-bas, il partit néanmoins vérifier. Et quelle ne fut pas son horreur de constater le contraire. Quatre ninjas qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient en train de le tabasser purement et simplement. En effet celui qu'il admirait pour la force en temps normal –même s'il ne risquait pas de l'admettre – ne se défendait pas gardant seulement un regard vague et désintéressé. Le genin imprévisible entra alors dans une rage folle contre ceux qui blessaient son meilleur ami. Ses traits devinrent plus bestiaux. Des crocs poussaient ainsi que des griffes et une enveloppa de chakra rouge de forme animale l'engloba. C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura le rejoignit. Il avait été beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et l'avait larguée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mon dieu ! Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle couvrant la bouche de ses mains.

Elle s'attira alors toute l'attention des agresseurs. Naruto boosté par le chakra de Kyûbi fonça sur les ennemis. Il mordait griffait, frappait, envoyait valser… Il voulait leur faire payer la douleur du blessé. Des bribes de parole qu'il avait saisies, il avait comprit que c'était de leur faute s'il était tombé dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. Il s'acharna donc à leur faire payer le prix fort pour avoir tant fait souffrir son précieux ami. Même si le démon renard l'aidait beaucoup, les adversaires étaient forts et surtout étaient à quatre contre un. Il se déchainait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la douleur due à l'utilisation prolongée du chakra du renard se faisait sentir. Le rasengan lui était plus qu'utile, mais ne suffisait pas à tout faire en même temps. Combattre plusieurs opposants simultanément n'était pas vraiment son fort, et le combat traînait en longueur. Le membre féminin de l'équipe sept était partie voir l'apollon affalé au sol. Il regardait le combat sans vraiment le voir. Quand soudain, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux. Avec elle ne savait quelles forces il se releva plus vite que ses yeux ne purent l'enregistrer. De son côté notre ninja turbulent finissait tant bien que mal par se dépêtrer de ce combat. Trois des combattants étaient à terre il ne lui restait que le dernier. Le temps qu'il mit à profiter pour se retourner, il vit avec effroi le dernier ennemi aux six bras qui tirait sur lui une sorte de lance blanchâtre. Par automatisme il ferma les yeux attendant le choc. Un léger vent le frôla son visage et il sentit alors une simple piqure sur son ventre. Il avait bien entendu la « flèche » se planter dans quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Les yeux toujours clos il loua ce qui avait reçu le projectile à sa place. Mais ce fut avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se maudire pour cette pensée. Il fut choqué par la scène atroce. Devant lui Sasuke… Sasuke le ventre traversé de part en part par la flèche qui devait le transpercer lui… Sasuke qui souriait, dégoulinant de ce liquide sombre qu'on appelait du sang. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite avant de décoller ses yeux de l'adonis pour l'archer. Il se rua en criant sur celui-ci qu'il battit sans retenue pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il venait d'en faire. L'autre finit par s'écrouler lamentablement dans un gargouillis repoussant. Il accourut auprès de son équipier allongé, à qui la kunoichi avait retiré le bâton. Un petit sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, il détaillait le blond qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Naruto tu sais…

- Tais-toi !!! On va t'emmener chez la vieille !!!!

- Tu sais je…

Il fut forcé de s'arrêter là recrachant une gerbe de sang. Sa vision était devenue tellement floue qu'il ne le voyait plus. À nouveau du sang fut expulsé de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, et ne put plus articuler un seul mot quel qu'il fût.

- Accroches-toi s'il te plait !!! cria-t-il effrayé.

Dans un dernier sourire, une quinte de toux le prit, accompagnée de liquide rouge. Ses yeux se refermèrent seul et sa tête tomba sur le côté.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Sasuke !!! Réveille-toi !!!! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! Ne m'abandonne pas !!! Je t… Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il finalement dans un sanglot plus aigu.

Sa petite amie ferma les yeux déchirée elle aussi se mettant à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce que son amoureux avait chuchoté à la fin et s'en fichait bien.

* * *

nema : merci encore de suivre ce que j'écris et commenter ça me fait vraiment plaisir et dieu sait que je vais en avoir besoin... Bref j'arrête d'étaler ma vie et je te réponds... Oui était temps que ça avance pour eux et qu'il y ait enfin petit chapitre tranquille non ? Pour ce qui est du lemon je n'en aurais jamais à leur âge actuel, et si j'avais dû faire quelque chose, ce sera de la simple découverte. Rien de vraiment hum... sexuel... C'est pas vraiment ce qui intéresse des gamins de cet âge le sexe après tout. Pour ce qui est de LES faire grandir... Je crois que c'est ici un peu contrarié... Effectivement je n'avais pas compris tout ça. Quand à être sadique.. Effectivement on peut toujours être pire... Je m'y entraîne !!! _(mdr)_ J'espère que je n'aurais pas de retard sur le dernier chapitre. Car dans les circonstance actuelles c'est mal parti. M'enfin je vais tout faire pour que mon travail soit rendu à l'heure dite... (Au fait ? Pourquoi dis tu que je suis atteinte de flemmingite aigue ? xD Pourtant je fais de mon mieux pour tout faire !!! lol) Voilà en espérant que tu aimera malgré tout ce chapitre aussi, et encore merci !!! _(pardon du fait qu'il soit un peu plus court que le dernier...)_

citrouille : merci de ta nouvelle review !!!! J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdue en route... Mais non tu étais en vacances. Je suis très contente que tu trouves mes chapitres parfaits (même si personnellement je n'en suis pas forcément satisfaite mais bon le tout est que ça plaise à mes lecteurs et que je m'amuse non ?) Bien sûr que c'est grâce à tous vos conseils !!! Je les écoute attentivement ! Pour ce qui est de l'OCC je n'aime pas trop en faire, les personnages sont ce qu'ils sont grâce à leur caractère dans un texte. _(parce qu'ici on ne regarde pas d'images on lit !)_ Donc j'estime que je perdrais les personnages originaux si je ne gardais pas leurs traits de caractère... Donc si tu les trouves réussis ça me fait franchement très plaisir ! Et donc non ne t'inquiètes pas mes chevilles vont bien elles sont comme d'hab _(moi je suis plutôt sujette à l'auto-rabaissement que le grossissement du corps... mdr)_ Et enfin pour ce qui est de finir cette fic je pense que tu auras _(peut-être)_ lu mon annonce en début de page... Et donc vous aurez bien la fin !!! Voilà ! Encore merci !


	8. Une nuit sans fin

Bonsoir à tous !!! _(oui je poste ce chapitre tard :/)_

Bien. Une petite annonce : je pensais mettre les trois chapitres alternatifs en même temps, mais pour raisons personnelles ce ne sera pas possible :/ Je vais donc les poster tour à tour comme des chapitre normaux. Je vais organiser les réponses aux reviews anonymes un peu différemment. Celles des chapitres précédents seront avant le chapitre. Et celle du chapitre lui-même à la fin de celui-ci ! Comme ça vous aurez vos réponses même pour ces trois chapitres finaux ! Voilààà !!!!

Donc allons-y pour les réponses ! :)

* * *

nema : Merci merci encore pour la review !!!! Je suis bien contente que tu ais apprécié malgré la taille du chapitre qui était moins étoffé j'avoue :s Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter après ^^" Sinon oui je trouve aussi. ce n'est pas du tout de leur âge. Si jamais de devais faire quelque chose ce serait juste très évasif et surtout porté sur la découverte de nouvelles sensations. Mais rien de poussé. _(je me répète ! lol !!!)_ C'est gentil de trouver que je ne suis pas flemmarde ça me fait plaisir qu'on me complimente là dessus ^^ Et puis... Je suis vraiment bien heureuse de voir que tu es compréhensive du retard ^^ Franchement c'est une chose apaisante de ce dire qu'on peut être en retard sans que tout le monde hurle !!! Merci encore !!!!

Citrouille : Effectivement xD Tes reviews on l'air d'avoir été mangée vu que celle-ci est déjà plus longue mdr !!! Bah tu vas l'avoir ton mot "Fin" pour cette première fois mdr !!! Pas de suite à ce chapitre, mais encore à venir deux autres fins ^^ Hé oui mdr Naruto gros conflit intérieur qui attend vraiment le dernier moment pour s'assumer xD C'est à dire quand il ne peut plus avoir ce qu'il aurait pu avoir plus tôt tiens !!! tch è_é _(comment ça c'est moi qui ait écris ça donc j'ai pas de raison pour ce "tch" ???)_ C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup décrit les sentiments de naru alors que Sasuke gros mystère xD C'était un peu _(j'avoue)_ en vue de ne préparer personne au baiser qu'il lui a donné justement :P J'aime le mystère xD Le plaisir est pour mi de lire tes reviews !!! C'est très motivant et ça fait énormément plaisir donc c'est à moi de te remercier !!!! ^^

* * *

**VIII.I) Une nuit sans fin**

Naruto et Sakura commencèrent à repartir vers Konoha, transportant un Sasuke plus que faible. Avant de commencer à le transporter sur son dos, le blondinet avait vérifié les battements du cœur du ténébreux, ils étaient faibles, très faibles mais bien là. Ils devraient donc aller au plus vite à l'hôpital. Le chemin fut légèrement plus long qu'à l'aller, car bien que paniqués les deux ninjas avaient la vue troublée par les larmes. Juste devant le village caché, Naruto trébucha. En se relevant Naruto sentit que son ami se refroidissait, il se stoppa net, il vérifia de nouveau le pouls de son ami, mais ce coup-ci le sien était tellement fort qu'il ne ressentait plus celui de Sasuke… Se rappelant que le temps était compté à son ami Naruto ne tenta pas à nouveau de savoir si le dernier des Uchiha avait bel et bien un pouls…

Arrivés à l'hôpital les deux amoureux eurent beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer sur ce qui c'était passé. Mais les soignants virent tout de suite que c'était grave. Ils mirent le genin blessé sur un brancard, et vérifièrent ses signes vitaux, ils étaient extrêmement faibles, ils l'emmenèrent donc dans le centre des soins intensifs de leurs urgences… Naruto et Sakura patientèrent alors devant la salle d'opération, la panique au corps. Après quelques minutes Tsunade arriva en courant avec son assistante, elles entrèrent dans la pièce, mais Naruto et Sakura encore aveugles à cause des larmes ne les reconnurent même pas…

Ce fut que quelques heures plus tard quand l'Hokage sortit de la pièce l'air complètement dépitée que le jeune couple réalisa que celle-ci était venue pour tenter de sauver l'un des meilleurs anciens élèves d'Iruka… Elle regarda alors les deux ninjas éplorés…

- Naruto, Sakura, j'ai de bien tristes nouvelles… Nous avons tenté notre maximum pour sauver votre camarade, mais son cœur est maintenant arrêté depuis trop longtemps, nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour stopper l'hémorragie à temps…

À ces mots les deux tourtereaux eurent une réaction assez différente. La kunoichi se sentit perdre l'équilibre, elle se retrouva sur ses genoux avachie la tête contre le sol, les larmes reprirent de plus belle… Elle n'avait plus de voix et pourtant on pouvait comprendre qu'elle tentait de hurler… De son côté Naruto donna l'impression de s'être repris en main, il entra dans la salle d'opération et entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il fit quatre impulsions sur la cage thoracique du ninja, puis lui pinça le nez. Puis posant ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke, il entreprit une respiration artificielle, mais ne remarqua même pas que son ami était froid, très froid… Au bout de quelques essais c'est Shizune qui attrapa Naruto pour le retenir. La rage monta à l'esprit du jeune ninja, et c'est au moment où il se sentit envahit par le chakra de Kyubi qu'il se réveilla…

Il se trouvait dans la forêt qui entourait le village de la feuille. Le Soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. À côte allongé et calme son rival de toujours, Sasuke était là à côté de lui et comme le montrait clairement le mouvement de sa cage thoracique, il était bel et bien vivant…

Naruto, fou de joie, commença à embrasser le ténébreux endormi sur les lèvres. Puis, comme il l'avait fait deux fois auparavant il commença à lui lécher doucement les lèvres… C'est à ce moment que Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, sur le coup de la surprise il entrouvrit la bouche. Croyant que le ninja l'incitait à y aller à fond Naruto y inséra sa langue et commença à l'embrasser vigoureusement, mais Sasuke le repoussa au loin.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend konoyarô ? Je croyais que c'était la folle aux cheveux roses qui t'intéressait ? Je sais pas si tu le sais mais je ne suis pas gay moi… Ne m'approche plus à moins de cinq mètres où je te le ferais regretter…

- Mais… Mais…

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait… Il commençait à ressentir comme un grand vide en lui. Sasuke était bien vivant mais il avait changé en cinq jours. C'était pourtant lui qui avait été si démonstratif à ce moment… Le pauvre blondinet n'avait même pas remarqué que le Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas blessé du tout. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus maintenant c'était d'être seul avec Sasuke en forêt. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

- Sasuke, je sais que ma question va te sembler bizarre, mais on est où là ?

- On est en mission, baka ! Tu te souviens pas ?

- Mais, et tes blessures ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas été blessé depuis ton combat contre Gaara… Faut que t'arrêtes les ramens, ça te ramollie le cerveau…

- Et Sakura elle est où ?

- Bah elle est chez elle, avec son copain.

- Son cop… Mais c'est pas moi son…

À ce moment tout revint en mémoire à Naruto. Sakura s'était mise avec Neji quelques jours plutôt, et avait quitté le trio pour qu'il n'en reste plus que le duo de rivaux le plus énervant de Konoha… Sa mission consistait à trouver le village du son en prévision d'une attaque contre Orochimaru. Naruto commençait à le sentir, les journées allaient être très longues maintenant. Son rêve avait été très cruel avec lui et son réveil l'était d'autant plus… Il commença même à se dire, « je vais me réveiller c'est un cauchemar ». Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas.

- Rahhh ! C'était quoi ce rêve bizarre… Maintenant j'ai l'air de quoi moi….

- D'un imbécile, mais ça change pas de d'habitude… Et je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de moi !

- Je suis pas un imbécile ! hurla le genin en s'éloignant de son camarade

L'ambiance était devenue pesante. Les deux genins ne se parlaient plus du tout. Ce fut un bruit dans le feuillage qui les fit réagir en même temps. Aux bruits qui les entouraient Sasuke devina qu'il s'agissait de quatres ninjas, l'un d'entre eux avait le pas plus lourd sans doutes du à sa corpulence.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient repérés l'un des ninjas du son sortit de sa cachette, il avait six bras. Naruto le reconnut tout de suite c'était le même ninja que dans son rêve, mais au même moment il reçut un coup très violent sur la nuque et s'effondra. C'était Sasuke qui venait de le frapper. Il s'approcha de ninja du son en disant calmement :

- Orochimaru, m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler, pouvez-vous me mener à lui ?

- Bien sûr, on est là pour ça…

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il comprit à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était sans doute Sasuke qui l'avait mis à terre. Il décida alors de retourner au village pour faire son rapport à Tsunade. Il voyait déjà venir la vieille qui l'engueulerait sévèrement… Elle lui avait donné pour mission de surveiller l'apollon, et lui avait échoué lamentablement. Tout ça à cause d'un rêve qui l'avait plus que perturbé…

**FIN

* * *

**

S à Citrouille: Merci beaucoup d'avoir apprécié mon humour vaseux, parcont' c'est mal de lire la fin avant le début. En effet Sasuke est une enflure mais mon but était simplement de faire souffrir Naruto plus que ce qu'avait souffert Sasuke depuis le début de la nouvelle.

S à nema: Toujours la première à réagir je suis impressionnée (;p) merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir de voir que ça plait aux gens. Pour l'histoire du rève, en effet c'est le premier truc auquel j'ai pensé moi... Mais j'ai un esprit un peu zarb :P


	9. Merci Kiba

Oyasuminasai minna !

Il est tôt une fois de plus 4:08 et je vous poste **ENFIIIIIIN** le chapitre 8.2, soit deuxième fin alternative de Rejets. Ce chapitre a mis ÉNORMÉMENT de temps à être publié j'en conviens parfaitement... Malheureusement j'ai eu à essuyer quelques problèmes qui m'ont plutôt abattue et privée d'inspiration... D'où ce chapitre si tardif... J'espère néanmoins que cette fin vous plaira quand même et j'espère le chapitre 8.3 pour très bientôt ! Je vous préviens ce chapitre est un tantinet plus long que mes précédents ^^" milles excuses d'avance en espérant que cela ne vous gène pas trop et que la qualité conviendra à tant d'attente :x

Sur ce bonne lecture mes chéri(e)s !!!

* * *

**VIII-II) Merci Kiba**

Alors qu'il allait dire à Naruto que son ami n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, celui-ci était partit sans l'écouter. La jeune fille vint alors lui s'expliquer l'affolement de son partenaire.

- Excuse-le Kiba… Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on le cherchait, et jusqu'ici on avait pas de trace de lui. Merci de nous avoir renseignés.

Sur ces paroles d'excuses, elle laissa l'adolescent pour courir après son petit ami. Ledit Kiba resta sur place quelques secondes sans voix, observant la silhouette de Sakura disparaître entre les arbres. Une légère brise venant de son dos agitait les feuillages. Alors qu'il se décidait à reprendre son chemin, le vent tourna portant diverses odeurs avec lui. Le petit chien et son maître furent aussitôt assaillis pas une odeur de sang ainsi que celle de quatre personnes extérieures à Konoha. Comprenant qu'il y avait un danger, le maître chien lança à son animal :

- Akamaru attend moi ici. Je vais chercher le Hokage, si jamais ils passent par là tu nous les amènes !

Du plus vite qu'il pouvait, le garçon aux triangles rouges atteignit le bureau du chef du village. Tout comme le ninja turbulent celui-ci ne savait pas ouvrir une porte dans les règles de la politesse. Il la cogna et s'introduisit dans la pièce sans plus de délicatesse. Sans autre forme de préambule, il cria :

- Hokage-sama, des ennemis se sont glissés dans la forêt côté ouest de Konoha. Il y a un ou plusieurs blessés car j'ai sentir du sang.

- Il serait temps que j'apprenne aux jeunes comment frapper à une porte, maronna-t-elle. Je te suis, conduit-moi là-bas.

- Bien.

Ils partirent alors en compagnie d'un Anbu et de Shizune vers le point de rencontre dont il avait été question avec le compagnon à poils du guide. Ils y parvinrent après quelques minutes de course, et Akamaru n'avait pas bougé. Il se mit à aboyer un petit moment faisant un résumé de la situation à son maître. Ce dernier rapporta les nouvelles inquiétantes qu'il avait entendu, en reprenant le chemin.

- Akamaru dit qu'il a sentit un grand chakra effrayant se propager depuis plusieurs minutes. L'odeur de sang a prit de l'ampleur, et une autre s'y est mélangée. Il dit aussi que l'odeur la plus forte vient d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Sans un mot, la troupe accéléra le pas. Ils entendirent un hurlement parmi lequel le prénom de la personne citée précédemment avait été audible. Sur place, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle déchirant. Deux genins en train de pleurer leur coéquipier étendu sur un sol coloré de rouge, un tout béant dans le ventre. Autour quatre ninjas dans un sale état évanouis. Tsunade se précipita sur le blessé et prit son pouls. De son autre main qu'elle entoura d'un chakra vert, elle s'activa sur la blessure d'où le liquide carmin s'écoulait à flots. Son assistante se joignit à elle et posa ses deux mains au même endroit, prodiguant les soins à son tour. Le blond et sa camarade revinrent à ce moment à la réalité. Réalisant que si elles étaient toutes deux en train de tenter de soigner son ventre il y avait encore de l'espoir.

- Il est encore vivant ?!!! demanda le jeune homme, la vue toujours embuée par les larmes.

- Oui. On est arrivés juste à temps, mais il est dans un état des plus critiques et son pouls est plus que faible. Si on veut le ramener il faut qu'il s'accroche à la vie.

Il déglutit alors avec difficulté. Son ami était encore entre la vie et la mort, et il comptait bien le tirer de là. Il s'approcha un peu plus de sa tête espérant qu'il pourrait le comprendre même dans sa situation.

- Sasuke t'as pas intérêt à me laisser comme ça après ce que tu as fait !!! Je te somme de t'accrocher de toutes tes forces et de terminer ta phrase !!!! Si tu meurs comme ça, je te promets de te ressusciter pour te re-tuer ensuite !!!

- M-moi aussi Sasuke-kun !!! Je te tuerai avec Naruto si jamais tu ne fais pas tout pour rester en vie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir tout seul comme ça !!! l'accompagna son équipière.

Ne recevant aucune réponse ni même un signe qu'il les avait écoutés, ils prièrent pour qu'il résiste de son mieux. Ils regardèrent alors les deux médecins s'acharnant à refermer l'immense plaie. Les tissus se ressoudaient lentement, peut-être trop. Il continuait de saigner abondamment et devenait de plus en plus pâle. Son teint était presque cadavérique. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il était en train de périr sous leurs yeux. Rageant de sentir si impuissant, notre héro excité frappa à terre le plus fort possible afin de passer son angoisse sur quelque chose. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sinon voir son visage tâché d'hémoglobine perdre toutes ses couleurs. Le garçon tatoué s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'apaiser aux vues de l'état de son ami, mais il cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait sa douleur, même si celle-ci était beaucoup trop forte. Durant de longues minutes les doctoresses mirent toute leur énergie dans les soins, et peu à peu la blessure se refermait. Pendant ce temps-là, l'Anbu qui les avait accompagnés, attacha les quatre ennemis gisant inconscients ça et là. Il supposa qu'ils pourraient être de précieuses sources d'information concernant Orochimaru. Ne ressentant aucun danger alentour, il les emmena au village pour être incarcérés le temps que la Hokage donne les ordres les concernant.

- Bon, sa blessure est à peu près close. Elle reste encore très fragile, mais il faudrait l'emmener dès maintenant à hôpital. Il a besoin de soins intensifs… Mais si on le déplace maladroitement sa plaie va se rouvrir… Il nous faudrait un brancard pour y aller en douceur.

- Hey la vieille, on a qu'à en construire, en utilisant ma veste et la sienne et deux branches no-

Son dernier mot fut abrégé par un brusque coup de point sur le crâne, après quoi celle-ci lui répondit :

- Allez me chercher ce qu'il faut et construisez-le je m'occupe de le garder en vie. En espérant qu'il ne nous glisse pas entre les doigts après tout le sang qu'il a perdu…

Sans donner de réponse les quatre autres s'activèrent à construire le brancard demandé, utilisant finalement presque toutes leurs vestes pour fortifier leur improvisation. Avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde, ils y déposèrent le ténébreux. Quatre d'entre eux saisirent leur côté d'un bâton et soulevèrent le tout avec le plus de synchronisation possible. La tornade ambulante, qui avait été refusé au poste de porteur pour cause de maladresse dans les plus mauvais moments, tenait la main de son apollon. Elle était froide, mais il sentait encore pulser légèrement les quelques veines de son poignet sous ses doigts. Il espérait que cet échange de chaleur le pousserait à tenir le coup. Le trajet fut infiniment long. Autant pour les porteurs que pour celui qui tenait un simplement membre blanc. Une fois à destination la femme à couettes ordonna d'obtenir immédiatement une chambre en soins intensifs. Celle-ci indiquée, ils déposèrent leur fardeau sur le lit.

- Shizune va tout de suite me chercher le matériel nécessaire à une transfusion sanguine.

La jeune femme s'exécuta aussitôt et sortit en trombe la pièce. La femme restante partit à son tour quelques minutes avant de revenir avec du matériel et des bandages. Elle conseilla alors à la petite troupe :

- Vous devriez aller en salle d'attente. On va en avoir pour un moment. Je viens vous chercher dès que ce sera fini.

Après de multiple grognements de mécontentement et autres moyens de protestations, ils quittèrent tout les trois le blessé pour rejoindre la salle citée précédemment. Ils y prirent place dans un silence presque complet. La patience n'étant pas le fort du duo de garçons présent, le ninja à l'odorat développé se leva pour proposer une promenade.

- Ça vous dit de bouger un peu ? J'peux pas laisser Akamaru indéfiniment seul. Et puis de toute façon le Hokage a dit qu'ils en auraient pour longtemps.

- Je sais pas trop… Je pense que je vais plutôt attendre et toi mon chéri ?

Naruto tiqua alors sur le surnom employée par sa camarade. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne devait pas avoir entendu la déclaration qu'il avait faite à l'adonis qu'il avait cru mort.

- Je préfère rester ici aussi.

- Très bien, moi je sors rejoindre Akamaru vous me préviendrez quand vous saurez s'il va mieux.

- Ok.

Le jeune maître chien laissa donc le couple en tête à tête pensant qu'ils auraient surement envie de se consoler mutuellement, ce sur quoi il ne se trompait que partiellement. Aussitôt que Kiba fut hors de vue, la demoiselle se glissa à pas de velours sur les genoux de sa moitié pour se faire câliner. L'adolescent à la chevelure dorée avait cependant le regard dans le vague. La totalité de son esprit avait convergé vers celui qui habitait son cœur et qui était toujours autant en danger. Lorsque qu'il sentit un poids se déposer sur ses cuisses ce fut inconsciemment qu'il passa ses bras autour, complètement absent de son corps. Satisfaite, bien qu'étonnée du manque de réaction de son chéri, elle se lova contre lui dans un petit soupir d'aise. Bien évidemment elle aussi pensait à son ancien amour sur le fil du rasoir, mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'en sortirait parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait au cours de son coma, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Son inquiétude était plus dirigée vers son protecteur qui était si touché par son état. Lui qui d'habitude lui clamait que l'autre restait toujours fort envers et contre tout semblait se ronger les sangs comme si c'était lui qui allait mourir. Bien qu'elle ait envie de lui en parler, elle savait que l'attente n'était pas le meilleur moment pour le faire, c'était pourquoi elle s'en abstint. Le garçon lui ne revint jamais à lui-même avant que n'apparaisse à nouveau le chef du village devant eux. Celle-ci avait pénétré leur refuge sans bruit. Lui seul l'avait vu rentrer et l'avait regardée aussitôt les sourcils froncés. La blonde à la plantureuse poitrine l'observa à son tour avant de signaler sa présence à la forme collée à lui par un raclement de gorge. La fille se redressa vivement se cognant malencontreusement la tête à la mâchoire de celui qui la tenait. Le blondinet retint un cri de douleur en attrapant son visage endolori.

- Oh mon poussin excuse-moi !!!! Je ne voulais pas faire ça je n'avais pas entendu Tsunade-sama entrer… Pardon !!!

Le comique de situation donna envie à l'observatrice d'éclater de rire. Elle était la source du sursaut qui avait fait tout l'attrait de la scène et s'en amusait particulièrement. Seulement, elle revint vite à son sérieux en repensant à la raison de sa venue. Elle se lança donc remarquant les yeux bleus toujours autant braqués sur elle.

- Sasuke est hors de danger de mort…

- Vous l'avez guéri la vieille ??? On peut aller le voir ???

- Pas si vite Naruto, je n'avais pas fini. Il n'est hors de danger que de mort pour le moment.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire quoi par-là ???

- Si tu ne me coupais pas tu le saurais déjà ! Je disais donc… Il n'est pas encore hors de danger. Il est malade. S'il s'est écroulé c'est à cause de ça. Bien qu'il ne lui aurait pas fallut longtemps pour que ce soit par manque de sang. Cependant il a attrapé une pneumonie bactérienne assez violente… Le fait qu'on ne se soit pas occupé de lui quand la maladie s'est déclarée a entrainé des complications. Il a 40,5° de fièvre et respire très mal. Il est fragilisé à toute infection que vous pourriez lui apporter. Et c'est contagieux. Je préfèrerai que vous n'alliez pas le voir avant que son traitement ne commence à faire effet.

- Mais je veux le voir ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça sinon il se battra pas !!!

- Naruto… C'est une maladie grave. Elle ne provoque pas la mort seule, mais si quelqu'un le contamine par une autre maladie elle ça pourrait lui être fatal. Donc j'espère que tu comprends les risques que tu lui fais prendre en allant le voir. Les seuls moyens seraient que tu le regardes de l'extérieur de la chambre, ou que tu sois décontaminé de la tête aux pieds et que surtout tu ne le touches pas.

- J'le fais ! J'veux le voir ! Dis-moi comment on se détoncamine la vieille…

- Décontamine… Tu prends une douche avec du savon désinfectant, tu mets des vêtements propres que je vais te passer, et je t'entoure d'une couche de chakra stérile, expliqua-t-elle retenant une envie de le frapper.

- Parfait ! Où sont les douches ???

- Je peux venir aussi ?

- Toi aussi Sakura ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas pour approuver, faisant soupirer la femme qui leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle commença à les diriger à travers les couloirs, interceptant son assistante pour lui demander des vêtements appropriés à la visite du malade. Elle les conduisit au douche en leur précisant d'y aller chacun leur tour. Le mâle de la troupe fila directement dans la douche sans laisser une chance à sa partenaire de passer devant lui. Il voulait voir l'alité le plus vite possible. Voir qu'il était toujours vivant même en mauvaise santé était important pour lui, car il avait besoin de se convaincre en s'en assurant de ses yeux. Il était conscient que depuis son enferment suite au baiser sa présence lui manquait terriblement, c'est pourquoi il voulait à tout prix lui rendre visite et se dire qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Il se lava le plus vite possible en respectant les recommandations données par le médecin. Il se frotta donc avec la sorte d'éponge un peu abrasive qu'on lui avait donné et prit un soin tout particulier à n'oublier aucune partie de son corps. Ceci fait il se sécha et se vêtit des affaires qu'elle lui avait présentées en même temps que l'éponge. Une fois sortit, sa coéquipière prit sa place en prenant son temps, et lui fut enveloppé de chakra comme promis. Shizune le rejoignit alors pour le conduire à la chambre où avait été placé celui qu'il voulait reconnaitre comme vivant. Elle lui rappela avant de le laisser entrer qu'il ne devait pas avoir le moindre contact avec lui au risque d'être contaminé à son tour. Après avoir confirmé activement, il finit par s'introduire calmement dans la pièce. Encore une fois il fut troublé et choqué de le détailler, lui, allongé à nouveau sur un lit d'hôpital si mal en point. De la porte il pouvait apercevoir sa cage thoracique se soulever et se rabaisser vivement puis cette douleur qui étirait ses traits ainsi que ses deux mains solidement entourées de bandages. Il entendait même sa respiration rauque et difficile s'échapper de sa bouche ouverte. Il s'autorisa à se rapprocher jusqu'à la limite de sa portée de main pour ne pas être tenté de l'effleurer et chercher à réduire son mal par lui-même. Tous son corps semblait le picoter, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place sous peine de risquer d'aller le prendre directement dans ses bras. Il savait qu'un pas suffirait pour briser sa retenue si peu solide. Au bout de dix minutes il craqua. En effet il se rapprocha le plus près possible du lit. Il allait même bouger son bras pour caresser celui de son ténébreux qui était à nouveau bloqué contre son torse, quand soudainement il entendit des pas. Il eut juste le temps de bondir en arrière que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant place à la visiteuse aux cheveux rose. Celle-ci le rejoignit lentement avant de lui prendre le bras pour un soutien mutuel. Voir leur ami dans cet état était assez dur pour tous les deux. Après un silence plus que pesant, entrecoupé de diverses crises de toux, Sakura fini par lâcher :

- Tsunade-sama a dit qu'on avait le droit de le voir qu'une heure par jours tant qu'il ne serait pas sur pieds pour éviter de véhiculer sa maladie. Et aussi qu'elle ne veut pas vider tout son chakra d'un coup.

- D'accord…

L'adolescente sentait bien que son petit ami était déçu et sur les nerfs. D'ordinaire il ne lui aurait pas parlé si sèchement. Il aurait argumenté pour expliquer qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de son équipier et que celui-ci pouvait bien rester dans son lit sans lui. Elle supposa qu'il avait besoin d'attention et que ce stress était simplement dû au choc d'apprendre que leur camarde était atteint d'une maladie plutôt grave. Ce fait était d'ailleurs assez incroyable quand on le connaissait car il n'était que rarement voire jamais souffrant. Une fois l'heure passée, l'aide brunette vint les quérir pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps. Le couple sortit de mauvaise grâce à cause à cause du ninja surexcité, qui ne l'était plus tellement. En effet il n'avait aucune envie de laisser seul celui qui faisait battre son cœur dans un tel état. Après un dernier regard sur son visage qu'il trouvait toujours d'une pâleur excessive, il le quitta tiré par le bras. Une fois la porte passée, l'enveloppe de chakra se brisa. Ils retournèrent vers les douches pour retrouver leurs vêtements d'origine. Chacun de leur côté ils se rhabillèrent et finirent par se retrouver à la sortie de l'hôpital encore une fois. Sa compagne souhaitant lui remonter le moral proposa joyeusement :

- On va manger à l'Ichiraku ??? Je t'invite ! Ça te dit ?

- Bof, j'ai pas faim.

- Naruto ! Si c'est Sasuke qui t'inquiète, toi-même tu m'as assuré qu'il s'en remettrait forcément. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'abandonner si facilement. Et puis le Hokage nous a dit qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort ! Donc ça va aller ! Il va s'en remettre !!!

- Oui…

- Bon on va à l'Ichiraku ???

- Moui.

- Bien !!!

Satisfaite de la réponse, elle le guida encore une fois jusqu'à son restaurant préféré pour déjeuner. Pendant le chemin, il n'avait que très rarement ouvert la bouche, il avait plutôt réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le coma du blessé. Premièrement il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une forte attirance envers le brun. Si au début il avait eu l'impression que c'était juste le fait que l'autre était plus que beau, ensuite il fut forcé de voir qu'il tenait vraiment à lui au cours de leur cohabitation. En effet, il prêtait un soin tout particulier à prendre soin de lui et tout faire pour qu'il soit content. Ensuite il avait découvert toutes ces autres facettes de l'adonis qu'il n'avait jamais qu'entrevues et qui avait encore attisé son attachement. Puis ce baiser… Qui l'avait fait fuir. Mais il comprenait qu'il avait tout du long juste cherché à se voiler la face. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui mais qu'il les rejetait en masse, mais l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé dans sa maison avait tout fait ressortir et l'avait pris aux tripes. Par deux fois il avait bien cru le perdre. Et cette fois pas question qu'il le laisser filer une seconde fois. En plus il devait toujours lui demander ce qu'il avait cherché à lui dire avant de perdre connaissance. Et puis il ne devait pas avoir entendu ce que lui, avait dit… Il se décida donc à lui répéter quand il serait en meilleure forme. Arrivés devant l'établissement où il se trouvait invité, son estomac se décida à se manifester. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas mangé depuis longtemps, mais l'Ichiraku avait ce genre d'impact sur cette partie de son anatomie. Malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les entrailles celles-ci s'étaient dénouées pour pouvoir se faire remplir, et maintenant il avait faim, très faim ! Comme d'habitude, il avala bols sur bols. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, il était de bien meilleure humeur et s'était remis à monologuer bruyamment tout en riant et mangeant. La fille pensa alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le consoler et lui faire oublier leur partenaire pour un temps.

- On se balade maintenant ? Après tout on a toute la journée devant nous !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se promenèrent donc toute la journée dans la bonne humeur, à ceci près que notre pile électrique faisait clairement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas être collé à celle qui n'était décemment plus sa petite amie, ni se laisser bisouiller. Celle-ci en semblait d'ailleurs légèrement contrariée et vexée qu'il l'évite de cette manière. Elle lui en fit part, ce qu'il nia en expliquant simplement qu'il n'avait juste pas trop envie d'effusions d'amour pour le moment. Elle finit par accepter l'excuse et supposa que c'était vrai. Ils se quittèrent en fin de soirée, chacun rentrant tranquillement chez lui. Le lendemain Naruto ne savait pas trop quand placer son heure de visite. Il avait envie de passer toute sa journée avec son meilleur ami et pas seulement un court instant. Il choisit d'y aller en début d'après midi pour ne pas voir à trop à attendre. De plus s'il était réveillé il n'aurait donc pas une simple soirée à passer avec lui. Il prit donc son repas rapidement et fila vers le bâtiment de soins. Sans même demander la chambre, il s'y précipita connaissant le chemin par cœur. Depuis la vitre il put voir son bel éphèbe toujours dans ce même état. Toujours allongé, transpirant à grosses gouttes les joues rougies par la fièvre, les traits crispés et son thorax toujours si vivement agité. Quelques peu déçu et attristé de le voir toujours autant souffrir, il repartit en sens inverse pour trouver Tsunade. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne les vêtements puis son chakra pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas oublié les précautions à tenir pour les visites. Cependant ce n'était pas vraiment dû à sa mémoire, mais à un papier scotché sur la porte qui le lui rappelait de manière enfantine. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une petite moquerie de la pulpeuse blonde. Rendu devant son bureau, il toqua à la porte pour la seconde fois de sa vie et demanda le nécessaire pour la visite, qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Ceci fait il retourna à la chambre du patient et s'assit sur une chaise pour l'observer. Le matin il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'une fois assis il serait capable de tenir en place. Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il avait trouvé un siège et s'y était affalé. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que le malade avait encore plus de mal à respirer que le jour précédent et ses lèvres avaient bleui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le garçon pouvait avoir froid avec la fièvre de cheval qu'il subissait. Ses joues étaient rouges ce qui appuyait donc ses dires, mais la couleur de sa bouche n'était pas en accord selon lui. Il allait se risquer à lui rajouter une couche quand l'autre commença à tousser lui rappelant le mot de la vieille. Il partit donc fissa la retrouver pour lui parler des bizarreries qu'il avait constatées espérant qu'elle éclairerait sa lanterne.

- Tchhhh… Les antibiotiques que nous lui avons donné ne sont pas assez forts alors… J'avais espérés qu'on n'en arriverait pas là…

- Hein quoi ? S'passe quoi la vieille ?

- Sale gosse ! J'ai donné des médicaments assez forts à Sasuke, mais il faut croire que la bactérie qui a provoqué sa maladie y soit résistante. Je vais devoir en trouver d'autres plus… Violents…

- Hé ! Vas pas le tuer vieille séni… AÏE !!!! cria-t-il après un coup de poing légèrement mérité.

- Je sais ce que je fais petit crétin. Siffla-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre la chambre du blessé.

- Au fait comment ça se fait qu'il a froid alors qu'il a chaud ??? demanda-t-il en la suivant naturellement.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi il a les lèvres bleues alors qu'il a de la fièvre ? reformula-t-il finalement.

- Ah ! Il n'a pas les lèvres bleues parce qu'il a froid, mais parce qu'il manque d'oxygène. Ses poumons se remplissent de liquide et empêche l'oxygène d'y pénétrer si tu veux.

- D'accoooord ! Alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas lui rajouter une couverture ! Mais il se noie alors !

- Plus ou moins si tu veux.

Le duo fit un petit détour pour trouver l'assistante du médecin tout en continuant à converser et ainsi emporter les divers antibiotiques qui seraient administrés. Les deux femmes avaient conscience que les médicaments qu'elles avaient choisis étaient à utiliser avec une grande parcimonie au risque de devenir dangereux pour la santé de l'enfant, ce qu'elles se gardèrent bien de révéler à la tornade ambulante qui semblait de plus en plus concerné pas le cas Uchiha mystérieusement. Enfin selon la cinquième certains détails ne trompaient personne, sauf peut-être leur amie commune… Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs à la fin de l'heure du premier visiteur. Elle eut simplement le temps de le saluer qu'il devait partir. Elle lui soumit donc l'idée de se retrouver dans la journée et qu'elle passerait sans doute le chercher chez lui, ce à quoi il acquiesça évasivement. En effet le genin n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à ses pensées inquiètes. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que le traitement marche cette fois-ci et qu'il n'y ait plus de complications. Voir son visage ivoiré ainsi peint de souffrance lui donnait des nœuds à l'estomac. Il rappela à la chef du village de lui faire savoir aussitôt quand il serait éveillé, car il voulait être le premier à le voir. Une fois rentré chez lui, sa longue fin de journée fut ennuyeuse, même la venue surprise de la demoiselle tout de rose vêtue qui d'après elle ne l'était pas ne fit qu'alourdir un peu plus son désir de le voir sur pieds. Il n'avait pas une seule fois réussi à se le sortir de la tête. Quoiqu'il fasse il était toujours dans ses pensées. Que ce soit du souci ou du manque ou encore de bons souvenir il était toujours présent dans un coin de son esprit. Le jour suivant il se promit de n'y aller que si on venait le chercher pour lui annoncer son réveil. Il attendit donc, tournant et retournant en rond dans son petit salon. Il allait céder à son besoin permanent de sa présence nouvellement accepté quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se précipita aussitôt dessus, manquant presque de se cogner dedans durant son dérapage peu contrôlé. Il découvrit alors devant lui Kiba. Déçu, il lui demanda mollement ce qui lui valait cette soudaine visite.

- Yo Naruto ! Chuis passé voir comment t'allais ! L'Uchiha il va comment alors ?

- Salut Kiba. Il a choppé une neuto… Une tneumo… Une… Enfin un truc grave mais je ne me souviens plus le nom.

- Ah ok… Bah au moins il n'est pas mort ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!

- …

- En tout cas il nous doit une fière chandelle là ! Si on n'avait pas été là Akamaru et moi il aurait passé l'arme à gauche !!! D'ailleurs faudrait qu'il nous remercie tu crois pas ?

- Moi aussi je te remercie Kiba.

- Pourquoi tu me remercierais pas en me fournissant un bon repas ? On est affamés tous les deux ! Et on a fait du bon travail en ramenant le Hokage !

- Ok ! J'te ferai à manger quand tu veux !

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ???

- Pourquoi p-

Il fut coupé en pleine réponse par de nouveau coups à sa porte. Il se rua encore une fois dessus pour l'ouvrir et une nouvelle déception s'offrit à lui. Il s'agissait simplement de sa petite copine dont il se promettait de changer l'appellation en « ex » le plus rapidement possible.

- Oh Sakura-chan ! Bonjour tu viens me rendre visite toi aussi ?

- Bonjour mon soleil adoré ! Oui je voulais te faire une petite surprise ! Je t'ai fait des pâtisseries ! J'espère qu'elles vont te plaire ! Au fait pourquoi le toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle en s'introduisant dans le salon à la suite de son hôte.

- Bah comme tu vois Kiba aussi est passé on discutait quand tu es arrivée.

- Salut Kiba !

- Salut Sakura !

- Alors vous discutiez de quoi ?

- De mon sauvetage héroïque de l'Uchiha ! J'disais à Naruto que sans moi il serait déjà dans au paradis de bouddha ! s'exclama-t-il dans un grand rire.

- C'est vrai heureusement que toi et Akamaru étiez là sinon on l'aurait laissé mourir en pensant qu'il était déjà mort…

- Ouais ! Je mérite une super récompense ! Faudra que je la réclame à l'iceberg national !

- Je doute qu'il t'en donne une…

- J'ai dit que je lui donnais à sa place, expliqua le locataire de l'appartement.

- Ouais d'ailleurs on avait dit que tu nous ferais une super bouffe pour ce…

Cette fois ce fut le membre du clan Inuzuka qui ne put terminer sa phrase à cause d'un tambourinage intensif dans l'entrée. Exaspéré le blondinet se leva pour la troisième fois et partit plus lentement expliquer sa façon de penser à toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient données le mot pour squatter chez lui quand il attendait quelqu'un. Derrière lui le maître chien fulminait qu'on l'ait coupé de manière si brutale alors qu'il parlait de son cadeau.

- Pfffff non mais pas moyen de parler ici ! Toujours au moment où on aborde ma super récompense pour le sauvetage héroïque que j'ai fait !!! On devrait me respecter pour ça !!!! râla-t-il de manière théâtrale.

Ceci dit, ils ouïrent des éclats de voix provenant du vestibule et soudainement une exclamation de Naruto plus forte que les autres :

- Il est réveillé ?! Je viens tout de suite !

Une fusée déboula alors à côté d'eux et fila sans un mot dans sa chambre. Des bruits de chute plus tard, ils le virent ressortir en tenue décente et leur crier :

- Il est réveillé !!! Je vais le voir tout de suite vous m'accompagnez ? En tout cas vous ne pouvez pas rester chez moi… Kiba pour le repas on en reparle après ok ?

- Ouaip. Par contre moi je vais continuer mon tour. Akamaru n'est pas autorisé dans l'hôpital, donc je vais pas le laisser seul cinquante ans. Donc à plus.

- Moi je t'accompagne mon sucre roux.

- Ok.

Ils quittèrent le petit studio pour retrouver Shizune qui attendait bien sagement que celui qu'elle était venue chercher revienne. Elle ne fut cependant que peu surprise de voir les deux invités le suivre. Elle avait compris d'après la façon qu'il avait eut de l'accueillir que d'autres personnes l'avaient dérangées alors qu'il l'attendait. Bien évidement il n'avait pas encore vu que c'était elle quand il s'était mis à la rouspéter pour son interruption. Le nouveau trio se forma tandis que l'autre garçon les abandonnait pour rester avec son ami animal. Tous trois se dirigèrent donc d'un pas assez soutenu car l'un d'entre eux était plus qu'impatient de voir l'élu de son cœur à nouveau conscient. Cependant la jeune femme brune avait été claire, il était encore malade et les contacts devaient être rares. Ce qu'ils avaient oubliés c'était que la troisième personne n'était absolument pas au courant de cette contrainte. Le résultat se fit d'ailleurs très vite ressentir. En effet la jouvencelle non contente de constater qu'il avait les yeux ouverts toutefois dans le vague lui sauta au coup aussitôt qu'elle en fut assez proche. Si l'unique mâle en bonne santé de la pièce n'avait pas vu cette grimace de douleur déformer quelques secondes le visage du blessé, celui-ci aurait été persuadé qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du poids qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait pas amorcé un seul mouvement dans leur direction pour le moment. Malgré le peut de changements d'expression qu'il avait pu noter, des détails ne trompaient pas. Il était tout simplement encore trop malade pour être vraiment réveillé. Le front toujours aussi luisant, et la mâchoire légèrement ballante, il respirait avec difficulté la bouche ouverte. Il devait toujours être en train d'émerger. Après leur cohabitation, il avait pu réaliser que celui-ci mettait entre cinq et dix minutes avant de sorti de cette phase de planage total qui suivait sa sortie du sommeil. Il avait tout sauf un sommeil profond, mais paradoxalement, quand il dormait longuement, il avait un mal fou à s'en dépêtrer.

Pendant qu'il était tout à sa réflexion sur le manque de réaction de l'Uchiha quand à l'hystérique qui l'avait agrippé violement ajoutant à cela un « Sasukeeeeee !!! Tu nous as fait peuuuuuuuur ! » strident, cette dernière s'était faite écarter du malade sans sommation avec interdiction de le toucher à nouveau. Après deux minutes dans le silence Sasuke revint finalement à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain que les personnes qu'il voyait étaient bien présentes. Il porta ensuite son regard sur son corps, remarquant ses mains étroitement enveloppées de pansements serrés et son bras à nouveau entravé. Cette fois il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort en protégeant l'être cher à son cœur mais qu'il était bien vivant et en compagnie de celui-là même. Un petit flash lui revient sur l'instant de sa « mort » et ce qu'il avait cherché à dire. Ceci engendra une coloration plus poussées sur ses joues laissant croire à une poussée soudaine de fièvre. Ce qui quelque part l'arrangeait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait beaucoup de fièvre encore. Son esprit était toujours un peu cotonneux et tous ses membres étaient complètement alourdis en plus de la chaleur et des frissons qui le parcouraient. Après une rapide vérification de son état, la femme médecin exprima son diagnostic:

Tu as encore une forte fièvre qu'on arrive pas à faire redescendre, mais tes blessures les plus graves sont presque complètement guéries… Ta pneumonie a l'air d'être difficile à combattre pour ton corps mais tu vas t'en remettre. Tu vas rester ici tant qu'on aura pas atténué tes symptômes. Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher quelqu'un sinon tu risquerais d'attraper une maladie opportuniste car ton système immunitaire est actuellement très faible. D'ailleurs les visites sont règlementés ils n'ont le droit de venir te voir qu'une heure par jour.

- Quoi ?! On doit toujours respecter l'heure même maintenant qu'il est réveillé ?

- Oui Naruto, car comme je viens de le dire il est toujours plus que réceptif aux maladies qui profitent de son affaiblissement important. Et c'est ce genre de maladies que les personnes en bonne santé transportent avec eux sans qu'elles ne puissent se déclarer parce qu'elles y sont résistantes. Sasuke n'est plus résistant à ces maladies. C'est pour cela qu'il est plus en danger que vous et que ça pose problème si vous le touchez. Tu as compris pourquoi maintenant ?

- Moui, mieux maintenant.

Le jeune adonis ne répondit pas réfléchissant tout simplement à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Contrairement à son ami blond il n'avait pas eu besoin des explications simplifiées pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'être touché ni accompagné plus d'une heure l'arrangeait bien. En effet il se rappelait maintenant douloureusement du rejet que lui avait fait subir le second jeune homme de la chambre, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en subir un autre… Il prit donc le parti de l'ignorer tant qu'il le pouvait et d'éviter le sujet qui fâchait. S'il n'avait pas perdu complètement son amitié, il ferait au moins ce qu'il pourrait pour la conserver. Il resta donc silencieux, et porta son regard sur la fenêtre mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait décidé. Pendant ce temps l'autre adolescent les observait lui et sa petite amie. Il avait envie de parler au noiraud mais les deux filles présentes l'en empêchaient. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les faire sortir de force, surtout sa future ex amoureuse, sans paraître louche. Il programma donc la discussion à la prochaine visite qu'il lui ferait. Ainsi après une heure de visite ou sa seule voix, avec une rare aide de la partie féminine de son couple, avait meublé la conversation, il repartit chez-lui laissant se reposer l'alité.

Le matin suivant le ninja surexcité se réveilla très tôt suite à un nouveau cauchemar. Il avait cette fois rêvé de la façon dont Sakura allait le fracasser contre un mur après lui avoir dit qu'il la laissait tomber pour leur équipier. Tout tremblant il regarda l'heure. Il était six heures du matin et de grosses sueurs froides le parcouraient déjà à l'idée de la déclaration qu'il devrait faire à sa Némésis. Il supposait que son rival ne l'avait pas embrassé sans sentiments, donc que ses sentiments devaient être partagés. Ainsi il retrouva un peu de courage pour affronter la matinée tout en priant que son amie toute de rose vêtue n'intervienne pas au moment où il serait enfin honnête avec celui qu'il aimait. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, il prit donc le parti de petit-déjeuner pour patienter jusqu'à l'heure d'ouverture des visites à l'hôpital. Deux heures durant, il tourna en rond, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés en cette circonstance. Avec la jeune fille tout avait été assez facile car il n'avait eu à se déclarer. C'était la demoiselle qui un jour était revenue vers lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui. C'était donc maintenant à son tour de faire le premier pas pour la mise en couple. Il avait d'ailleurs le pressentiment qu'une fois devant l'intéressé il aurait plus de mal que devant son petit miroir. Après une dizaine de discours différent et parfois sans queue ni tête, vint enfin l'heure tant attendue. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème aucune de ses manières d'aborder le sujet ne lui ayant convenu. Il choisit d'aviser directement devant le malade qu'il espérait en meilleure forme ce jour-là. Cette décision prise, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bâtiment dont il se fit la réflexion qu'il pénétrait en ce moment plus que depuis le début de sa vie…

Empirer. C'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il était réveillé son état n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux plus de deux minutes. Tout était trop lourd et trop chaud. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger son bras engourdi. Si jamais il avait le malheur de déplacer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa couverture la pièce devenait glaciale. Respirer était une véritable torture à lui-seul. Il crachait ses poumons, toussait, inspirait, expirait tout ça dans une souffrance insupportable. Qu'aurait-il donné pour ne se réveiller qu'une fois guéri de cette maudite pneumonie ??? De plus non content de l'accabler de douleur physique ce réveil lui causait aussi un des soucis mentaux ! S'entend, qu'il repensait à nouveau à ce rejet enragé que son apollon lui avait fait subir et son cœur en saignait ardemment. Parce que oui il le trouvait magnifique, oui il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, oui il avait mal de ne pas être aimé en retour et oui la manière dont il lui avait craché au visage l'avait achevé. Ça n'avait pas pu se finir sur un happy end ? Le beau prince charmant sauva sa princesse en lui offrant sa vie ???? NON ! Il avait fallu qu'il s'en sorte et qu'il se prenne le râteau du siècle ! Décidément il voulait mourir. C'était définitif ! Quoi qu'il avait toujours une vengeance à accomplir… Non il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais il pouvait disparaître de leur vie !!! Une fois sur pieds il s'en irait loin de Konoha et ne passerai plus son temps qu'à l'entrainement et le gain de puissance pour tuer son frère et finir sa vie comme ça ! Loin de Naruto il ne penserait plus constamment à lui et à ses mots pleins de hargne. Maintenant il devait simplement lutter le plus vite possible contre cette maladie idiote, se rétablir et partir ! Une nouvelle détermination trouvée, il chercha à ouvrir les yeux encore une fois, mais comme depuis des heures c'était toujours peine perdue. Il se sentait voguer entre conscience et inconscience sans pouvoir accéder ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il entendit assez vaguement un bruit dans sa chambre sans pouvoir déterminer s'il s'était vraiment produit. Depuis, seul le silence planait.

Pour la énième fois depuis deux mois, il faisait ce chemin jusqu'à l'établissement des soins. Il était même certain de pouvoir y aller les yeux fermés désormais. C'était même devenu une routine que de faire sa visite du jour. Cependant aujourd'hui il espérait que ce jour serait différent des autres, aussi fit-il le trajet plus vite que d'ordinaire. Bien vite il se trouva devant la porte qui renfermait « le maître de sa destinée » et l'ouvrit sans toquer après dix bonnes minutes d'hésitation et de vérification dans tous les sens que la demoiselle de son équipe n'était pas dans le coin. Il le trouva encore une fois endormi sa beauté toujours aussi éblouissante sous les rayons légers du soleil. Il priait sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas retombé dans le coma pendant la nuit aux vues des rougeurs plus qu'établies sur ses joues et ses lèvres bleutées. Il avait bien en tête de les réchauffer de manière amoureuse, mais estima que c'était peut-être malvenu dans la situation présente. Un détail lui permit tout de même de remarquer qu'il était toujours conscient : le papillonnement de ses paupières closes. Il semblait vouloir les ouvrir sans y arriver. Il se décida donc à s'asseoir près du lit et le mirer le temps qu'il revienne pleinement à lui loin de se douter des pensées qui tourmentaient son pseudo sommeil. Son cœur s'accéléra et son estomac se noua quand il put enfin voir deux perles d'onyx se dévêtir de leurs draps de chaire. Ses longs cils d'encre s'agitèrent pendant quelques secondes ombrant délicatement sa peau laiteuse. Encore une fois il avait l'impression de détailler une douce poupée de porcelaine. Le seul bémol étant cette respiration rauque et douloureuse s'échappant de sa gorge qui empêchait le silence d'être complet. Rien qu'à l'entendre, le blondin avait mal pour lui. Lorsque les iris d'obsidiennes se tournèrent vers lui dans un lent mouvement, il sentit soudainement le stress monter. Il ne se sentait pas encore près pour les aveux mais alors pas du tout. Normalement il lui restait quelques minutes avant que le propriétaire du regard noir qui s'était posé sur lui n'émerge complètement de sa torpeur. Il fit donc grincer les rouages de son cerveau le plus vite possible pour avoir quelque chose à dire qui entrainerait subtilement le sujet important pour lui.

- Euuuuuh… Bien dormi ? finit-il par lâcher en se frappant intérieurement pour le manque d'intérêt de ses paroles.

- …

- Euuuuh oui tu dors peut-être encore… M'enfin euh voilà… Il faut qu'on parle !

Ces bonnes paroles finir de réveiller l'endormi qui comprit enfin qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans sa chambre en train de tenter d'établir une communication. Malheureusement les mots « il faut qu'on parle » furent ceux qui bannirent l'envie de converser du brun qui détourna la tête dans un signe de refus. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire insulter une nouvelle fois ni que l'autre lui dise qu'il ne voulait plus de son amitié. Il estimait se sentir déjà assez mal comme ça et choisit donc de refermer les yeux comme s'il avait toujours continué à dormir, même les yeux ouvert. Si le garçon assit ne se douta par une seule seconde du stratagème, il en fut complètement désarçonné. Il hésitait entre deux attitudes le réveiller à la manière de la belle au bois dormant terriblement tentant mais peut-être douloureux pour son crâne et aller le secouer probablement aussi dangereux pour sa tête, mais sans menace de représailles. Il finit par opter pour la seconde option qui lui permettrait peut-être d'obtenir, avec un léger bonus de sureté, son attention. Il saisit donc doucement une épaule chaude et remua dans une lente frénésie, oubliant totalement la prohibition du contact. Après de longues minutes de secousses, il réussit à faire réapparaitre un œil courroucé. Comme il s'y attendait, un petit grognement irrité et un coup le reçurent. Les deux orbes de jais voilés de fièvre réussirent malgré tout à le fusiller allègrement. Content et sûr de l'avoir arraché aux bras de Morphée, il lui sourit et lui dit :

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Enfin réveillé ?

- Tch…

- Tu te sens mieux ???

- J'ai l'air ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Euuuuh pas trop effectivement… Euuuuh en fait il faut que je te dise quelque chose !!!

- Laisse-moi dormir usuratonkachi.

- Teme !!! J'essaye de te parler depuis tout à l'heure écoute-moi un peu !!!!

L'ignorant magistralement avec douleur, il referma les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Aussitôt la tornade sur pattes se vexa et appuya fortement sur le buste en face de lui pour le remettre sur le dos s'attirant un inaudible geignement de souffrance. La quinte de toux qui s'ensuivit le força à le lâcher voyant de petites tâches couleur sang souiller la main nacrée.

- Bon maintenant tu m'écoutes !!! Parce que c'est important ce que j'ai à te dire !

- Naruto, t'es lourd lâche-moi !

- Je voulais te dire que je…

- Naruto tu me soules ! T'as pas compris ? claqua-t-il avec froideur, lui faisant dos pour la seconde fois.

- Teme, tu m'y auras forcé !

Naruto se leva précipitamment de sa chair qui se renversa et grippa sur le lit. Il enjamba le blessé, puis grâce à une forte pression sur son torse il réussit à s'installer sur son ventre le positionner de dos. Satisfait, il se pencha sur lui et lia leurs lèvres un peu brutalement par peur d'une réaction violente. Il continua avec passion ses baisers légers en cherchant une réponse comme au moment de son coma. Sauf que cette fois Sasuke était bien conscient et même complètement choqué et les yeux exorbités. Il s'était raidit sous la stupeur et ne participait donc pas à l'échange quémandé par son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci monta sa main sur le visage rouge et la passa en une douce caresse sur sa joue pour l'inviter à desserrer sa mâchoire crispée. Il allait presque réussir, lui ayant déjà fait clore ses yeux quand un hurlement cassa l'ambiance. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir une paire d'yeux verts remplis de larmes qui disparurent au profit d'une chevelure rose qui s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Lorsqu'il revint à ce qu'il faisait avant l'interruption inopinée il tomba sur un regard quelque peu lointain. Ce fut à ce seul moment qu'il sentir la chaleur intense que dégageait cette peau humide et rougie sous sa main. Il jura.

- Oh zut ! Sasuke t'es plus que brûlant !!! Bouge pas je vais te chercher une compresse mouillée froide !!!

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il sauta du lit et courut illico presto récupérer un linge froid et un petit récipient contenant eau et glaçons. Il y trempa le tissu et le déposa ensuite sur le front en surchauffe.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Hein ???

- Le… Baiser abruti.

- Abruti toi-même ! Si tu m'avais écouté quand je te parlais tu l'aurais su ! Mais comme t'es aussi têtu qu'une mule j'ai dû utiliser la manière forte ! Je… Je t'aime Sasuke ! finit-il d'une petite voix en évitant son regard.

S'en suivit un silence total. Le noiraud avait carrément arrêté de respiré tant il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qui lui fut donnée. Il pensait que l'autre avait simplement voulu lui faire payer en l'humiliant, mais pas au fait que finalement son amour était réciproque. Sa voix retrouvée, il articula :

- Mais pourquoi alors ???

- Quoi ? Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pour-pourquoi tu m'as rejeté devant chez moi ?

- Bah en fait c'était la panique… Je ne savais pas encore ce que je ressentais pour toi… J'étais perdu et j'essayais de me persuader que j'aimais Sakura. Alors j'ai rejeté mes sentiments en bloc involontairement… Mais j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais pas quand je l'ai embrassée chez moi… avoua-t-il en rougissant.

- Quoi ?! Tu l'as embrassée ?!

- Ben quoi je me disais que c'était normal dans un couple donc je me suis forcé… finit-il plus que rouge. Mais j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait que toi dans mon cœur maintenant.

- 'aussi. murmura l'hospitalisé.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi ! rajouta-t-il plus fort en faisant un peu la grimace de devoir répéter.

Sur ce le ninja blond retrouva son perchoir précédent et tenta timidement de reprendre son activité antérieure oubliant une nouvelle fois la maladie qui affaiblissait l'élu de son cœur. Quelle fut alors sa joie quand il sentit les lèvres qu'il venait de capturer réagir et plus encore quand une petite taquine quémanda un vrai baiser amoureux tendre chaud et humide. Il la laissa donc passer avec un plaisir non contenu. Il se sentait finalement libre et son cœur s'agitait de bonheur d'avoir enfin cette personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout à ses côtés. Au même moment un autre battait à unisson et se sentait libéré pour la première fois depuis longtemps tout ces sentiments qui le faisaient plonger toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le genin qui surplombait l'autre n'aspirait qu'à renouveler l'expérience. Cependant une fine mais puissante main opaline s'apposa sur sa poitrine l'empêchant de se courber de nouveau.

- Arrête tu vas l'attraper aussi !

- Oh mon dieu !!! Je n'avais pas le droit de toucher !!! C'est pas vrai j'avais oublié !!! Je viens de te faire tomber encore plus malade !!! Oh non !!! S'il te plait !!! Bats-toi ne me laisse pas si vite !!!

- Hoy Naruto arrête de partir dans tes délires je vais b… tenta-t-il de calmer son aimé avant d'être coupé par une nouvelle crise de toux.

- Ne meurs pas Sasuke !!!!

- C'est bon usuratonkachi ! C'est qu'une quinte de toux j'ai ça tout le temps en ce moment tu te rappelles ???

- Oui… M'enfin je vais quand même chercher la vieille !!!

Il fila hors de la pièce à toute vitesse faisant soupirer son cher et tendre. Celui-ci prit néanmoins son mal en patience quand le Hokage arriva en compagnie de son rayon de soleil personnel. La femme l'examina soigneusement avant de lui dire qu'ils devaient simplement augmenter sa dose de médicaments et que rien d'autre n'avait changé. Il lui sembla que son amoureux avait encore mis en colère le médecin, car une grosse bosse ornait son crâne. Celle-ci lui ordonna ensuite de partir car son temps de visite était dépassé.

- À demain alors Sasuke.

- Hn.

Le lendemain après midi comme promis, il revint. Sa bonne humeur grimpa alors haut quand il remarqua que la fièvre de son éphèbe avait presque complètement disparu. C'était Shizune qui était déjà dans la chambre qui le lui avait appris en même temps que le fait que son petit ami pourrait sortir dans la soirée. Fou de joie il lui sauta au cou ne se retenant même pas de l'embrasser passionnément devant une tierce personne, l'ayant même complètement oubliée. Deux bras s'emparèrent alors de lui prolongeant leur douce étreinte plus longtemps.

- Bon ben ce soir on fête ton rétablissement avec Kiba et Akamaru !

- Hein ?! Pourquoi on doit se trimbaler les deux excité de l'espèce canine ?!

- Parce que je lui ai promis un repas pour le récompenser de t'avoir sauvé la vie !

- Ok mais tu touches à rien c'est moi qui ferai les plats je veux plus d'explosions dans ma cuisine !

- Hein ?! Non mais d'abord t'as pas le droit de bouger le bras et c'est arrivé qu'une fois !

- De une t'avais pas remarqué que je te tenais dans mes bras ? Et de deux t'as oublié ta sauce tomate qui en EXPLOSANT à giclé sur tous les murs que J'AI du nettoyer donc ça fait AU MOINS deux explosions !

- Très bien…

- Boudes pas, tu vas avoir l'honneur de goûter à ma cuisine ! Compte les envieuses qui voudraient être à ta place ! rigola-t-il.

- Ouais c'est vrai !!! Génial !!! Vivement ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui voler un petit baiser pour le plaisir.

Le soir pendant qu'un blond, deux bruns et un chien se retrouvaient devant le fastueux repas préparé par les soins de l'Uchiha, une blonde plantureuse consolait chaudement une petite fleur rose trempée par une triste pluie d'après midi. Mais ça… C'est une autre histoire.

**FIN

* * *

  
**


	10. Changement de programme

Bonsoir !

J'en conviens, cela fait très longtemps que j'avais annoncé la troisième fin de _Rejets_, mais je n'étais pas vraiment maître du moment où elle serait rendue au final :/ Cependant je pense que vous aurez encore de quoi lire avec cette troisième et dernière fin alternative offert par ma bêta, ainsi que ma meilleure amie et moi-même. Et c'est donc avec un grand soulagement que je place _Rejets_ dans les "complete" !

Je vous laisse tranquillement lire et deviner à qui appartienne chacune des fins ! J'attends de voir qui trouvera :P Le gagnant aura... Je ne sais encore mais je vais y réfléchir... Hum pourquoi pas le privilège d'avoir la lecture de "La petite sirène" en avant première ? Enfin si ça dit à la personne :o Ou un dessin sinon :P (j'aime dessiner ^^)

Sur ce bonne lecture mes chéri(e)s !

* * *

**Chapitre 8.3 : **

**Avant-propos**

La lecture de la première partie de ce chapitre n'est pas obligatoire, puisqu'elle ne fait pas à proprement parler partie de l'histoire. Cependant, il est tout de même préférable d'y avoir jeté un œil pour comprendre dans quelles circonstances l'auteur a bien pu pondre une telle énormité. A bon entendeur.

**Partie 1 : Changement de programme ?**

Les yeux rouges, Sweet Nightmare détacha son regard de l'écran et ses mains du clavier. C'était beau, émouvant ! Mais il était en train de mourir. Comment allait-elle le sortir de là ? Pauvre Sasuke… Comment avait-elle pu le laisser mourir ? Lui qui était si fort, si beau, si parfait !

Elle se leva, marcha un peu en essuyant les larmes d'émotion qu'elle n'avait pu retenir en écrivant ces dernières lignes. Il fallait trouver une solution. Sasuke ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas lui. Il était trop classe pour ça. Elle réfléchit en faisant les cent pas, puis tapa du poing dans sa main.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle, elle trouvera bien un moyen !

Elle se rassit face à son ordinateur et chercha sa sauveuse parmi ses contacts en ligne. Celle-ci se connecta comme par hasard juste à ce moment-là.

- Raplaplue, j'ai tué quelqu'un, je fais quoi ? écrivit-elle.

Elle attendit patiemment la réponse, qui vint avec un petit temps de retard, certainement du à la surprise de son interlocutrice.

- Tu te dénonces à la police, avec un peu de chance tu auras pas trop de prison.

Cette réponse fit rire Sweet Nightmare. Elle lui expliqua que le défunt était en fait le héros de son histoire, tragiquement décédé avant la fin de ladite histoire.

- J'ai besoin d'une suite, conclut-elle. Mais comme mon héros est mort…

- Ben c'est facile, répondit Raplaplue aussitôt. Je vais t'en trouver une, moi, de fin. Alors… Le héros mécontent de s'être fait tuer sort de l'histoire pour demander des comptes à l'auteur. Du coup, elle se saoule à la vodka et imagine une suite loufoque où revenir à la vie est aussi crédible que de manger du pain au petit déjeuner.

- Oh, mais c'est une bonne idée, ça ! J'adore !

- Je sais, que c'est une bonne idée. C'est mon idée.

- Mais fais quand même attention quand tu parles de héros qui sortent des histoires.

- Hein ?

- La dernière fois, c'est vraiment arrivé, tu te souviens ?

- M'en parle pas ! Ma joue ne s'en est pas encore totalement remise. Il m'avait donné un de ces gnons, le petit crétin !

- Raplaplue, tu as dit « petit »…

Dans un dialogue en face à face, cette déclaration aurait certainement été suivie d'un silence gêné.

- Tu crois qu'il m'a entendue ? écrivit-elle finalement.

- Je sais pas. Tu as pas parlé, donc je suppose que non.

- Je te laisse, il faut que je barricade ma chambre. On sait jamais.

- Tu es à l'autre bout de la France !

- On sait jamais, avec les petits abrutis dans son genre. Mince, je l'ai encore dit !

Après des formules de politesse très vite expédiée, Raplaplue se déconnecta. Sweet Nightmare se laissa tomber sur le dos de sa chaise. Un héros qui sortait de son histoire… L'idée était bonne, mais encore fallait-il arriver à la coucher sur le papier de manière crédible. Et pour ça, Raplaplue aurait sûrement été plus douée qu'elle. La spécialité de Sweet Nightmare, c'était plutôt les scènes de batailles épiques dont le héros ne ressortait que de justesse très blessé, ou bien dont le héros ne ressortait pas du tout. Et c'était bien ça, le problème…

- Alors, ma grande, on se pose des questions existentielles ? dit une voix derrière elle.

C'était la voix d'un garçon jeune, qui n'avait pas encore mué. Mais ce n'était pas son frère. Elle se retourna lentement, et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de celui qui s'était vautré sur son lit pour feuilleter ses mangas. La peau pâle, les cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête, il devait avoir douze ou treize ans. Il avait la figure et le corps de celui qui aurait pu faire un bel homme plus tard sans ces horribles blessures qui lui couvraient à peu près tout le corps. Le sang qui s'en échappait tranquillement tâchait les draps et le livre qu'il feuilletait. Sweet Nightmare décida que le moment était mal choisi pour s'en offusquer. De toute évidence, celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que…

- Sa.. Sasuke ?

- Lui-même ! dit-il en relevant la tête. Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

Sweet Nightmare se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la bouche, et s'empressa d'y remédier.

- Je… m'y attendais pas trop, c'est vrai. Mais on peut dire que tu tombes bien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis un peu déçu, dit-il. Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises quelque chose du genre « mais, mais, mais… Comment c'est possible ? Je rêve, hein ? Dis-moi que je rêve ! », mais même pas.

- Pourquoi je dirais ça ?

- Mais enfin, parce que ça devrait pas être possible que je sois là ! Je suis pas un personnage réel, je te rappelle. J'ai été inventé par…

Il retourna le livre qu'il tenait pour y lire le nom de l'auteur.

- Masashi Kishimoto. Donc techniquement, je n'existe que dans son imagination, et dans celle de milliers de fans, dont je suis bien évidemment le personnage préféré.

- Donc tu existes. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis abandonna.

- Bon, tu pourrais au moins te demander pourquoi je suis là quand même.

Elle détourna la tête, gênée.

- Tu n'es pas content d'être mort, c'est ça ?

- Ah, mais t'es pas drôle ! Tu sais tout, ou quoi ?

- Eh bien disons que… une amie m'en a parlé.

- T'as des drôles d'amis, toi. Enfin, je crois que j'ai pas trop de leçons à donner, sur ce point de vue.

Il replongea dans le livre, les sourcils froncés. Sweet Nightmare regardait ses draps prendre une teinte difficile à laver, et se demandait comment elle allait expliquer ça à sa mère le lendemain.

- Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Hum ? répondit-il sans lever la tête.

- Tu es bien Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu connais d'autres Sasuke, toi ?

- C'est que… je t'imaginais pas comme ça.

- Pas la peine de m'imaginer. Je suis pas trop mal dessiné, là-dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Oh, oui ! Mais c'est… Enfin, je n'imaginais pas que tu agissais comme ça. Je t'imaginais beaucoup plus réservé.

- Oh, ça… C'est Masashi qui m'a décrit comme ça. Mais en fait, c'est comme si je jouais dans un film, tu vois ? Heureusement que les acteurs n'ont pas tous la personnalité de leurs personnages ! T'imagines les cinglés que ça nous ferait ?

- Effectivement…

Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec, le posa sur la table de nuit, tâchant les autres livres qui s'y trouvaient, et se leva.

- Bon, maintenant, parlons affaires. C'est quoi, ton nom ? J'aime bien savoir qui me met en scène.

- Sweet Nightmare.

- Bon, Sweety, tu m'as fait mourir, c'est pas sympa. Alors tu vas me rectifier ça.

- C'est pas évident…

- J'ai amené quelque chose pour t'aider.

Il lui posa sous le nez une bouteille de vodka. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- J'bois pas d'alcool.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume. Parce que tu as du boulot, figure-toi. Me faire revivre, ce sera pas suffisant.

Sweet Nightmare déglutit bruyamment. La vodka, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Mais les exigences supplémentaires… Elle se prit à espérer qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de trop changer l'histoire. Et s'il demandait à ne plus être amoureux de Naruto ? Non, il ne fallait pas ! Tous les fans de yaoi seraient affreusement déçus.

- Commençons par Naruto, dit Sasuke.

Sweet Nightmare se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire contre ça ?

- Il est gentil, hein ? J'dis pas l'contraire. Un peu idiot, non, franchement idiot, mais gentil. Je l'aime bien. C'est pas qu'être amoureux de lui me déplaise, hein ? Mais faut avouer qu'il manque de classe.

- Oh…

- Dis, tu voudrais pas lui donner le physique de Brad Pitt ?

- De Brad Pitt ?

- Ouais, tu sais, l'acteur américain. Celui qui plait à toutes les filles. Ben il me plait aussi. Alors si Naruto pouvait lui ressembler, ce serait un petit ami idéal.

- Il est un peu vieux, Brad Pitt…

- Bah, tu peux me faire un Brad Pitt jeune. Mais avec déjà les tablettes de chocolat, hein ? Parce que ce gringalet, c'est pas possible de le trouver beau, t'es pas d'accord ?

- Eh bien…

- Enfin, si tu veux me changer de partenaire, c'est pas exclut non plus. Par exemple, il y a Tsunade qui a des… atouts attirants. J'aime bien Kakashi-sensei, aussi. C'est le genre d'homme qui me fait rêver dans ma douche. Alors si jamais…

- Non ! l'interrompit Sweet Nightmare.

Il la regarda étonné. Elle avait crié comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Non, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. Dans mon histoire, tu es amoureux de Naruto. Je peux pas changer de direction après avoir publié tous ces chapitres, quand même…

- Okay, okay. Mais change-lui sa tête, alors. Quand je le vois pas, il me plait bien, mais dès que je vois sa face d'imbécile… Je me dis que j'ai rien à faire avec lui. S'il était plus beau, je pourrais profiter pleinement de sa compagnie. Et s'il pouvait savoir faire à manger autre chose que des ramens, et faire le ménage, aussi…

- Oui, oui, je te ferai un Naruto parfait. Mais comment je vais faire ça ?

- La bouteille te le dira.

Elle loucha sur ladite bouteille, avec une grimace.

- Bon, pour le reste, continua Sasuke comme si de rien n'était, je demande rien de bien original. Je veux continuer à plaire aux filles même si j'ai un copain. Il leur plait aussi, comme ça je fais plein de jalouses. Ensuite, je veux être riche. Naruto accomplit son rêve de devenir Hokage, comme ça une bonne partie de sa gloire rejaillit sur moi sans que j'aie à lever un orteil. Ah, et les enfants, c'est lui qui les porte, hein ? Pas moi !

- Tu veux des enfants ?

- Bien entendu !

- Avec Naruto ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Hum, avec Naruto.

- Un garçon pour me succéder, et trois filles parce que les frangins, c'est la galère. Mais quatre enfants, c'est mon rêve. Oh, une dernière chose, il va de soi que je suis le meilleur ninja de Konoha.

- Bien sûr…

- Donc autant que ça se sache, hein ? A la tienne !

Il lui tendit un verre plein d'un liquide transparent. Sans la bouteille toujours posée sur son bureau, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'eau. Elle leva vers lui un visage suppliant.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ?

- Tu te vois me donner ce que je te demande autrement ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le verre, et le prit à contrecœur. La boisson sentait fort, aucune chance pour que ce soit de l'eau. Sasuke se servit un verre à son tour.

- Dis donc, tu bois déjà de l'alcool, à ton âge ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je suis un ninja, affirma-t-il. Les ninjas n'ont peur de rien.

Et il vida son verre cul-sec.

- Ouahou, pas mal ! A ton tour, maintenant.

Elle jeta un regard noir au verre, comme pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire une crasse en douce. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, puis trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide.

- Beurk ! C'est infect ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bois tout d'un coup, tu sentiras pas le goût.

- J'ai pas envie…

Sasuke mit les mains sur ses hanches.

- Mais c'est qu'elle devient ennuyeuse, la Sweety ! Tu bois, et plus vite que ça !

Elle remplit à nouveau ses poumons d'air, et se lança.

**Partie 2 : La dernière mission**

Naruto était en pleurs sur le corps de Sasuke depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, sous le regard éteint de Sakura, quand il sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Il se mit à pleuvoir dans une petite zone, entourant les trois enfants. Ce fait était déjà étrange, mais il fallait y rajouter que cette pluie était très particulière : elle était rose. La couleur exacte des cheveux de Sakura, qui ne fit même pas le rapprochement, tant elle était occupée à avoir le regard dans le vague et à ressasser des pensées macabres.

Les gouttes de pluies grossirent, et firent plus de bruit en tombant. Les « poueeet » qu'elles produisaient finirent par sortir Naruto de son rôle de héroïne tragique, et il se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce… qui se passe ? demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Si on écorche vif un hérisson, tu crois qu'il lui reste ses piquants ? demanda Sakura, qui était franchement en train de sombrer dans le délire.

- La pluie… fit Naruto. Elle est rose…

Devant ses yeux ébahis, les gouttes changèrent de forme, et prirent comme il se doit l'apparence de petits éléphants pourvus d'un ruban du même rose autour du cou. Ils arrêtèrent de tomber, pour se mettre à voleter autour de la scène. Naruto baissa les yeux vers le corps de Sasuke. Il se pencha vers lui.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il. Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Quand tu t'en vas, je vois des éléphants roses tomber du ciel. Me laisse pas tomber !

Derrière lui, Sakura était complètement possédée par l'esprit embrouillé de l'auteur, qui en fit l'instrument de son délire alcoolique. Elle débitait des sornettes du genre « Naruto, tu crois que les femmes ont vraiment les os verts ? » sans obtenir aucune réponse. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon en eut tout de même assez.

- Sakura ! s'exclama-t-il. Un peu de respect ! Sasuke est… Enfin, tu dois pas faire ça !

La jeune fille avait trouvé on-ne-sait-comment un appareil à rayons X de poche, et observait son squelette pour en vérifier la couleur.

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?

Elle brandit l'appareil à rayons X, qui changea soudain de forme, pour devenir vaguement ovale, d'une couleur vert moche.

- Le masque de la mort qui tue ! présenta-t-elle. Létal pour les vivants, effet inverse sur les morts ! Youhou !

Elle tendit le masque à Naruto.

- Tiens, mon amour-sucre-d'orge-bisou-bisou. Je te le donne, je suis sûre que tu en feras bon usage.

Le garçon prit le masque d'un geste hésitant, tandis qu'elle se mettait à courir après les éléphants roses, dont une bonne partie avaient élu domicile dans ses cheveux. Il regarda le masque d'un air méfiant, puis repensa à ce qu'en avait dit Sakura. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mais et si c'était vrai ? Il jeta un œil à Sasuke. La nécrophilie, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Alors ce qui pouvait arriver de pire, finalement, c'était qu'il ne se passe rien.

Dans de tels moments, où le suspense est à son comble, il faut une atmosphère particulière. Imaginez une musique angoissante, commençant tout bas, avec des cuivres pour souligner la gravité du moment. Ensuite, il faut qu'un nuage passe devant le soleil, pour que celui-ci puisse percer ledit nuage au moment opportun. Pour finir, il faut que le temps ait l'air de s'arrêter, pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul mouvement, qui passe lui-même au ralenti.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil. Sakura, les éléphants et le vent dans les branches s'immobilisèrent. Une petite musique angoissante se fit entendre, avec pas mal de cuivres. Naruto approcha le masque du visage de Sasuke, lentement, comme si quelqu'un faisait défiler le film de sa vie image par image. La musique monta en intensité. Le garçon retint son souffle…

La musique joua un accord poignant quand le masque lui échappa des mains. Un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages, pour venir éclairer le bras de Sasuke, qui avait envoyé le masque balader à plusieurs mètres. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Sakura et les éléphants roses reprirent leur mouvement. Le vent également, qui partit en râlant qu'on l'empêchait de faire son travail.

- Sasuke ? Tu es vivant ? s'étonna Naruto. C'est… c'est pas un rêve, hein ?

Sasuke se redressa péniblement. Son trou à la poitrine avait inexplicablement disparu, mais ses autres blessures étaient toujours présentes. Elles avaient pris une teinte mauve assez ridicule, mais semblaient toujours aussi douloureuses.

- Bien sûr, que je suis vivant, grommela-t-il. Ce masque est tellement mortel que même les morts reviennent à la vie pour pas avoir à le porter.

- Oh… Alors… Tu étais vraiment mort ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui survivent à un coup de lance en travers du corps ?

- Je connais pas non plus beaucoup de gens qui reviennent à la vie.

Sasuke fit une grimace.

- Tu es blessé ! se souvint Naruto. Tu as mal ?

- Non, répondit Sasuke. C'est juste que… les nouveaux amis de Sakura sont d'un mauvais goût…

Naruto se retourna. Les éléphants roses qui voletaient autour de Sakura avaient pris l'apparence des vilains qui avaient attaqué Sasuke. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard, puis d'un commun accord sautèrent sur les mini-méchants-ninjas et les piétinèrent rageusement.

Sur ces entrefaites, maître Kakashi se pointa sur les lieux du crime, les yeux rivés sur _Le paradis du batifolage 2 : Le retour_, qu'il venait d'acquérir dans une boutique volante qui ne vendait que des articles dont l'initiale était la même que le jour de la semaine. Le lecteur avisé déduira donc que toute cette histoire se passe un lundi, et que donc nos vilains garnements ont raté les cours.

Cette réalité les frappa durement alors que leur maître arrivait. Ils cessèrent brusquement ce qu'ils faisaient (se frotter les mains pour Naruto, rajuster sa tunique déchirée pour Sasuke, et délirer pour Sakura), et regardèrent Kakshi d'un air coupable. Celui-ci referma son livre et cria :

- Gaaaaarde à vous !

Les trois enfants obtempérèrent, et se retrouvèrent soudain au milieu d'un champ de bataille, vêtus en tenues de camouflage. Les tirs de fusils, missiles, boulettes de purée et ballons remplis d'eau sale pleuvaient autour d'eux.

- Soldats, poursuivit Kakashi, la base ennemie est de l'air côté de ce champ de bataille. Vous devez la prendre tous les trois. Les autres sont là seulement pour faire diversion. Eeeeeexécution !

Les trois enfants se jetèrent dans la bataille avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte de l'aspect ridicule de leur situation. Après s'être sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, avoir évité un tir d'obus et trois tirs de peaux de bananes géantes, ils se regroupèrent dans un trou qui avait l'air à l'abri.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura, qui semblait s'être définitivement remise de son délire. Est-ce qu'on est en train de rêver ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations, confirma Naruto. Pourtant, je n'ai pas mangé de ramens périmées…

- C'est juste l'auteur qui a trop bu, expliqua Sasuke. J'ai peut-être forcé la dose.

- L'auteur ? s'étonna Naruto. Quel auteur ?

- La nôtre. L'auteur de notre histoire.

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent d'un air incrédule. Sa mort avait l'air de lui laisser des séquelles. Sasuke se renfrogna.

- Laissez tomber. On a une mission : investir la base ennemie.

- A trois, précisa Sakura.

- Du gâteau ! conclut Naruto.

Ils sortirent de leur trou, et remarquèrent que la nature des combattants avait changée. Ils étaient maintenant vêtus d'armures, montés sur des chevaux et se battaient à coups d'épées et de lances. La base ennemie était devenue un château. La maîtrise de soi enseignée aux ninjas fit son effet sur Sasuke et Sakura, qui coururent sans montrer leur étonnement, mais pas sur Naruto. Il s'arrêta près d'un chevalier, et entreprit de lui poser des questions sur la façon de se battre avec une épée. Le temps que les deux autres s'en rendent compte et reviennent le chercher, il avait acquis de précieuses informations sur l'art de l'épée, ainsi que l'épée du chevalier.

- Naruto, la mission ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. Mais avant, je voudrais demander…

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la peau des fesses et traça vers le château. La pauvre Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de suivre les deux garçons qu'ils avaient déjà échappé à son regard. Elle se dirigea donc seule vers le château, dans lequel elle entra. La première pièce était, comme il se doit dans un donjon née d'un délire alcoolique, un labyrinthe aux murs décorés de fleurs et de petites fées qui se baladaient dans tous les coins. Elle entreprit de s'y perdre consciencieusement. Après tout, dans toute histoire qui se respecte, il faut une jeune fille en détresse, et les deux autres étant des garçons, ils auraient un peu de mal à tenir ce rôle.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Naruto étaient entrés par la même porte, mais le labyrinthe n'y était pas encore, ils étaient donc montés sans encombre au deuxième étage quand Naruto remarqua enfin qu'il était à nouveau seul avec Sasuke.

- Tiens, elle est où, Sakura ?

- On a du la perdre en route, dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Elle nous retrouvera bien. Et il faut que je te parle.

Il fit face à Naruto, les mains sur les hanches. Gêné, Naruto tenta d'éviter discrètement son regard.

- Naruto, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est ta faute, tout ça ? dit-il d'un air sévère.

- Ma… ma faute ?

- Oui. Si tu m'avais pas envoyé baladé, je n'aurais pas martyrisé un pauvre arbre pour me faire les nerfs, je ne me serais pas fait avoir par ces abrutis, et je n'aurais pas du m'interposer pour te sauver la vie.

- Eh ben… Tu étais… moins direct, avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- Ben… Avant de mourir…

Sasuke croisa les bras.

- C'est une expérience particulière, de mourir. Ça réveille, d'une certaine façon. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda timidement Naruto, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je crois que non. Enfin, ça dépend de ce que tu vas répondre à ma prochaine question.

Il s'approcha de Naruto jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit tout près de son oreille.

- Ce que tu as dit, murmura-t-il, au moment où je suis mort, tu le pensais ?

- Ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Naruto.

Imaginez à présent un zoom sur l'intérieur du cerveau de Naruto. Je sais, ce n'est pas très beau à voir, mais il va falloir le supporter un instant. Les engrenages de sa matière grise se mirent en marche tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir. Il se revit en train de se jeter sur le corps de Sasuke mourant. Il se revit pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il se revit murmurer…

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu… tu as entendu ?

- Tu le pensais ? redemanda Sasuke en remettant une distance correcte entre lui et son ami.

- Eh bien…

Naruto chercha tout d'abord un moyen de se débiner, puis se dit que c'était absurde. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu mourir, il certain des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui n'était plus ni un simple ami ni un rival, alors à quoi bon le nier ? Il avait la chance de vivre un amour qu'il savait partagé, et il avait déjà gâché ça une fois. Une troisième occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Bon, il y avait quand même Sakura, pour qui il avait toujours beaucoup d'affection, mais… Il verrait plus tard. En guise de réponse, il se jeta littéralement sur Sasuke. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et tomba à la renverse.

- Oui, je le pensais ! clama Naruto.

Et ils échangèrent un long baiser, avec renforts de langues, échange de salive et tout le tralala. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard, puis décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris et recommencèrent. Ils y mirent toute la passion de ceux qui avaient mis trop longtemps à admettre ce qu'ils ressentaient, et la température de la pièce, pourtant grande, monta de plusieurs degrés. Si rien ne les avait arrêté, ils auraient certainement communiqué leur amour réciproque de plein d'autres façons, mais il est bien connu que dans ces moments-là, on n'est jamais tranquilles.

Un cri déchira l'air. Les deux garçons se redressèrent.

- Sakura ! reconnut Naruto.

- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que les filles passent leur temps à crier ? se demanda Sasuke.

La pièce autour d'eux était devenue plus petite, et les murs s'étaient couverts de velour rouge pour correspondre à leur humeur. Ils se rendirent compte que le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient était un matelas moelleux. Ils en descendirent et sortirent de la pièce. Un autre cri les guida vers une pièce de l'étage du dessous, dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent sans attendre. C'était une pièce sombre. Les yeux de Naruto furent attirés par la seule source de lumière. Il ne put retenir un cri qui manqua de peu de rendre Sasuke sourd. Celui-ci tourna la tête à son tour, et vit un écran. Sakura était assise devant, et regardait un film d'horreur qui portait relativement bien son nom. Les scènes étaient tellement interdites aux moins de douze ans, et peut-être même de dix-huit ans, que leur description risquerait de choquer les éventuels lecteurs de moins de trente ans (dont l'auteur elle-même).

Sasuke se souvint de ses propres blessures, et se dit que d'en voir sur d'autres qu'il ne connaissait même pas était plus supportable, même si ces blessures étaient largement pires que celles qu'il avait reçues, et dont il ne gardait plus aucune trace. Cette pensée lui donna la force de tirer les deux autres hors de la pièce. Ils mirent quelques minutes à se rendre compte que les cris n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour.

- Oh, Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto. Mon héros, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Et, sans prendre en compte la présence de Sakura, il enlaça son aimé pour le gratifier d'un baiser encore plus baveux et passionné que les précédents. La jeune fille laissa littéralement tomber sa mâchoire. Sasuke le remarqua, et repoussa gentiment Naruto pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient observés. Naruto se souvint soudain qu'elle était sa petite amie.

- Oh… balbutia-t-il. Sakura… Ecoute, je voulais… j'allais… Il se trouve que…

- J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es amoureux de Sasuke ?

- Sakura… Tu sais, je… Tu es une fille géniale, hein ? Mais… Comment t'expliquer ?

- Naruto… Je suis désolée. Tu as appris mon aventure avec maître Kakashi, et tu essayes de te venger, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais tu comprends, pendant tout le temps que tu passais à t'occuper de Sasuke, je m'ennuyais, et…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Naruto. Tu veux dire que… tu m'as trompé avec maître Kakashi ?

- J'aurais du te le dire. Mais tu comprends, il est tellement gentil, et on s'est découvert tant de centres d'intérêt communs…

- Ne me dis pas que tu lis ses bouquins, intervint Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ses bouquins ?

- Ils sont pas vraiment faits pour les jeunes filles...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu les as lus ?

Sasuke trouva soudainement le plafond passionnant. Naruto écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivait.

- Mais alors, Sakura, ça veut dire que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Naruto. Mais je ne peux pas te mentir infiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque nous en parlons, autant se dire toute la vérité…

- Oui, tu as raison.

Sakura prit un air sévère.

- Alors soyons clairs, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, pendant tout ce temps où tu étais seul avec Sasuke ?

- Oh ? Eh bien… Je… m'occupais de lui.

Sasuke, sentant venir la scène intéressante, brancha son mode « sérieux »[1] pour être sûr de ne pas éclater de rire. Son visage se figea dans la moue neutre de celui qui regarde son entourage avec l'air de ne pas faire partie du même monde.

- Tu t'occupais de lui, hein ? continua Sakura. Tu t'occupais de lui comment ?

- Je… l'aidais à manger, à se laver, à se déplacer… Ce genre de chose, quoi.

- Ben voyons. Sasuke ! T'étais pas capable de manger tout seul, peut-être ?

Protégé par son masque de sériosité, Sasuke lui lança un regard lointain, ce même regard qui, quelques années plus tôt, la faisait craquer.

- Bien sûr, que je pouvais. Mais c'étaient les ordres de la hokage.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto.

- Tu as de la chance, Naruto. Si maître Kakashi n'était pas là, je serais actuellement en larme et ça t'aurait brisé le cœur. Tu penseras à le remercier.

- Euh… Oui… D'accord…

Sur ces mots, le mur s'ouvrit sur un déluge de fleurs (de cerisier, vous l'aviez sûrement deviné) qui contournèrent la jeune fille et emportèrent les deux garçons. Maître Kakashi apparut au milieu des fleurs, porta sa dulcinée comme une princesse et s'envola à travers le plafond, qui était devenu transparent pour l'occasion.

- Vous arriverez bien à terminer la mission tout seuls, les garçons, lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Sasuke et Naruto émergèrent de la masse de fleurs et se regardèrent.

- Euh… On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Naruto.

- On fait comme a dit maître Kakashi : on termine la mission tous les deux. On en est capables, ça ne fait aucun doute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Naruto. On est les deux ninjas les plus balèzes de Konoha !

- Je te le fais pas dire. Tu ne serais pas mon rival si tu n'étais pas dans le top 10 au moins des ninjas de Konoha.

- C'est réciproque, Sasu-kun.

- Sa… Sasu-kun ?

- Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? demanda Naruto en battant des cils.

- Non, répondit Sasuke, catégorique. Si encore tu ressemblais à Brad Pitt ou à maître Kakashi, je voudrais bien, mais là non.

Naruto afficha un visage tout triste qui aurait ému un rocher (et qui émut même Sasuke, mais il ne le montra pas, il n'avait pas encore retiré son masque).

- Je suis pas assez beau pour toi, c'est ça ?

Sasuke prit un air un peu gêné. La réponse était incontestablement oui, mais il aimait quand même suffisamment Naruto pour ne pas vouloir lui faire de la peine. En même temps, il était convenu avec l'auteur que cela allait changer…

- Écoute, Naruto. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

- Qu'est-ce qui va s'arranger ?

- Ton visage, ton physique en général. J'ai arrangé ça avec l'auteur. Bientôt, tu seras vraiment beau[2] !

L'environnement devint rose, remplit de bulles mauve pâle, de petites étincelles et de petits cœurs.

- C'est vrai ? dit Naruto avec un air gaga au possible.

- En principe, oui. Mais on dirait que l'auteur a oublié…

- Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on finisse la mission d'abord…

- Ah, peut-être. Dis donc, _des fois_, tu peux être _presque_ intelligent, toi !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, hein ?

- Oh non. Sinon, je ne t'aimerais pas souvent…

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes, alors ?

- On va finir la mission, hein ?

Il se lança dans un couloir peu engageant qui venait d'apparaître. Naruto haussa les épaules, puis le suivit. Après tout, quand on était aimé, la raison importait peu. Pour lui, du moins.

Le couloir était noir, infesté d'araignées, de nids à poussière et de tâches diverses[3]. Naruto s'y engagea sereinement, ce n'étaient pas quelques araignées qui allaient faire peur à un ninja, tout de même ! Mais quand les araignées mutèrent soudainement pour devenir des soldats-cachalots[4], la situation se corsa. Naruto se vit entouré de ces terribles soldats, à côté de qui il savait bien ne pas faire le poids[5]. Il chercha autour de lui pour trouver son cher et tendre, mais celui-ci n'était plus en vue. Il sortit ses kunais et fit face aux ennemis. Du moins à ceux qui étaient devant lui, car il est difficile de faire face à tous les ennemis lorsqu'on est encerclé. Les soldats-cachalots se lancèrent à l'attaque, et se télescopèrent en vol. Il n'en restait alors plus que cinq, que Naruto esquiva avec souplesse. Il parvint à les renverser presque tous sur le dos en leur sautant autour, les empêchant ainsi de nuire, car il est bien connu qu'un soldat-cachalot sur le dos met plusieurs heures à se retourner[6].

Il crut avoir vaincu ses ennemis, mais dans le noir, l'un d'eux avait réussi à se dissimuler. Naruto ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il était presque sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de pousser un bref cri avant de se retrouvé plaqué au sol et écrasé comme une crêpe. L'instant suivant parut durer une éternité (et l'éternité, c'est long, surtout vers la fin), puis il put enfin à nouveau respirer. Sasuke, armé d'un long sabre, avait découpé en morceaux le soldat-cachalot. Il avait pris soin également de recoller les morceaux un peu plus loin, on n'est pas des barbares, chez les ninjas.

- Ça va, Naruto ?

- Flblbl… répondit celui-ci.

- Tu es au courant que tu es tout plat ?

- Flblbl !

- T'inquiètes pas. J'ai trouvé une pompe à vélo, je vais te regonfler.

Il mit l'embout dans le bouche du pauvre garçon et commença à pomper. Lentement mas sûrement, Naruto reprit du volume. Quand il eut enfin repris un volume correct, Sasuke lui enleva l'embout de la bouche et le dévisagea. Il remarqua quelques légers changements.

- Tu as… pas été trop amoché, on dirait…

Intérieurement, Sasuke jubilait. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait en réalité qu'une ressemblance limitée avec Naruto. Il avait gardé ses cheveux blonds, ses petites traces sur les joues si caractéristiques, mais il était maintenant beaucoup plus musclé. Par ailleurs, il avait gagné quelques centimètres dans l'affaire et surtout, surtout, son visage avait changé. Pour imaginer ce à quoi ressemblait le garçon, imaginez les trois plus beaux hommes au monde[7], mélangez-les en ne gardant que ce que chacun a de plus beau. C'est ce que fit Sasuke, et il vit Naruto.

- Naruto… hésita-t-il. T'es… T'es trop beau !

- C'est vrai ? Toi aussi, tu es trop beau[8] !

- Je sais, je sais.

D'un coup, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans la salle de commande de la base ennemie. Naruto se releva, et essaya tous les boutons des consoles de commande.

- Eh, fais gaffe ! le prévint Sasuke. On sait pas ce qui peut…

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, ainsi qu'une voix sensuelle.

- Attention, disait-elle. Vous avez déclenché l'autodestruction. Vous avez déclaré la reddition. Vous avez démarré la musique. Vous avez éteint la lumière. Vous avez…

Tandis que la voix débitait tout les effets des boutons qu'avait essayé Naruto, un petit panneau apparut devant les deux garçons, indiquant « You won ».

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sasuke.

- Vous avez allumé la cafetière, poursuivit la voix.

- Je sais pas, répondit Naruto.

- Vous avez démarré le film.

- « You », c'est « vous » ou « toi », je crois.

- Vous avez changé la couleur des murs.

- Tu crois que c'est une insulte ? demanda Sasuke.

- Vous avez fait un échec critique en compréhension des langues.

- Je crois pas, non.

- Vous avez l'air bête.

- « Won », ça me dit rien, comme insulte.

- Vous avez mal appris vos cours d'anglais.

- Je crois que c'est une monnaie de je sais plus quel pays.

- Vous avez marqué des points au Scrabble.

- Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on a gagné de l'argent parce qu'on bossait pour le pays en question ? essaya encore Sasuke.

- Vous avez gagné !

Des confetti tombèrent du plafond, lequel disparut ainsi que le reste de la pièce. Des serpentins rejoignirent les confetti, mais ils étaient maintenant lancés par les gens qui les regardaient et les acclamaient. Ils reconnurent maître Kakashi et Sakura, qui réussissaient l'exploit de se tenir la main et de les acclamer en même temps, ainsi que tous leurs compagnons ninjas. Ils furent portés en triomphe, même s'ils n'étaient pas certains de bien comprendre pourquoi, et furent déclarés les deux meilleurs ninjas du monde avec l'approbation générale. Ils reçurent diplômes, honneurs, argent, positions sociales et tout le tralala. Pour finir, comme vous vous en doutez, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Comment firent-ils, me demanderez-vous, puisqu'ils étaient deux garçons ? Ils trouvèrent une solution très simple : ils fondèrent un orphelinat pour tous les enfants des ninjas morts vaillamment au combat et devinrent les deux papas de tous les petits orphelins. Ils eurent tout le temps de s'y consacrer, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs ninjas du monde, ils cessèrent donc de se battre et de faire des missions en tout genre. Ils ne reprirent du service que lors d'un conflit planétaire qui aurait pu détruire le monde, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Car avant tout cela, une scène s'impose.

**Épilogue**

Imaginez une colline. Autour, il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue. Imaginez maintenant un coucher de soleil. Le genre superbe, avec des nuances roses, quelques très légers nuages fins qui ajoutent à la beauté du tableau, et un ciel bleu. Enfin, ajoutez les deux.

C'est à cet endroit que ce retrouvèrent Sasuke et Naruto, après la fête qui avait conclu leur mission. Ils se regardèrent tranquillement, sans rien dire. Un petit vent souleva les cheveux de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, dit Naruto dans un murmure. Je t'aime.

- Naruto, confirma Sasuke. Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Et lentement, tranquillement, sur fond de coucher de soleil, ils échangèrent un long baiser, signe incontestable que dorénavant, ils ne se sépareraient plus.

**FIN**

* * *

[1] Mode qu'il enclenche à peu près tout le long du manga. Il n'y a que dans cet ouvrage que l'ivresse de l'auteur lui a permis de débloquer ce mode, révélant ainsi sa vraie nature.

[2] L'auteure est soumise à une terrible tentation : celle de rendre beau également Sasuke. Mais cela déplairait grandement à ses fans, qui le trouvent déjà beau, elle s'est donc abstenue.

[3] Pour preuve : Sasuke s'y trouvait.

[4] Soldat d'un poids énorme qui se bat en se jetant littéralement sur l'ennemi pour l'écraser. Très redoutable, car le tuer ne suffit pas à s'en débarrasser s'il est déjà en vol vers vous.

[5] Vous en doutiez ?

[6] Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Bande d'incultes !

[7] Pour Sasuke, il s'agissait de maître Kakashi, Brad Pitt et Catwoman (Sasuke n'est ni physionomiste, ni bon en anglais, ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas compris que Catwoman n'était pas exactement un homme).

[8] Naruto est nettement moins exigeant que Sasuke, vous l'aurez rmarqué…


End file.
